The Turbulent Addiction
by ElGato44
Summary: It could happen to anyone. When an obsession is taken from Zhou Yu he does not know how to deal with the loss. Yet he faces the possibly of losing more when he tries to get it back.
1. The First Step is Admitting It

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own this. Before you read this story, I highly recommend that you all read **Dysfunctional Brotherhood** as this is a sequel of that story. You could try reading this without reading the other story but there are references that are introduced in the previous story. I'm not a romantic person, so I am doing my best with this, but as you will find, this is not a fluffy "love" story. So it can get kind of brutal, hence the mature rating. The characters, the male characters at least, are by the Dynasty Warriors 7 designs. I'm evolving here. And for those who think Zhou Yu is too "feminine" (after watching a few cutscenes his femininity sort of decreases. The CG artworks are a little misleading) he in my mind is a little more masculine, so just try to picture a little more masculine version of that design. Also, I will say this and this is what I fear the most: I have toned Xiao down. Mostly because the only time I have seen her was in DW6 and DW7 (both have contrasting figures-I like 6 better). Plus, I cannot write her too childishly and not feel dirty or awkward. And I like to thing that Zhou Yu needs some sort of mental stimulation when having a conversation with her. Enough of this prerequisite crap, on with the show!

Chapter 1: First Step is Admitting It

_"In a consumer society there are inevitably two kinds of slaves: the prisoners of addiction and the prisoners of envy" -Ivan Illich_

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" Sun Ce whined, fussing with his imperial robes. Sun Ce didn't like the robes. He much preferred warrior attire than this stiff crap. But, as the head of the Sun family and the leader of the Wu warlords, he felt obligated to wear this clothing in front of his subjects in these peaceful times. Well, Wu territory was not really in peace, but Sun Ce's advisors and administrators, namely Zhuge Jin and Lu Su, made it appear to the citizens that Wu was stable.

Nevertheless, he felt it was a stain on the way his father ran things. The late great Sun Jian always had a ruffian appeal and rarely wore such nice clothes except for special celebrations.

"Sun Ce you don't have to tie it all the way up, if it makes you uncomfortable," his wife called, approaching him.

Sun Ce sighed, "Remind me again why I have to wear this?"

"You want to convince Lord Zhou Yu that you have grown up."

"Zhou Yu," Sun Ce scoffed, "Like I need to impress him."

"He's your friend and sworn brother."

"Which means nothing except he can hit me with a reduced chance of getting executed."

"Except," Da Qiao responded lightly, "he is married to my sister. And I haven't seen her in half a year. So am I to assume you will behave?"

Sun Ce rolled his eyes and groaned.

"At least for his sake," Da Qiao lifted the small bundle in her arms. Sun Ce smiled down at his son. The warlord lifted the small boy into his arms.

"What do you think Shao?" Sun Ce asked the baby. "Is mommy being a little bitchy?"

Da Qiao placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"I think mommy's a little nervous," Sun Ce smiled in a patronizing way, before handing the baby back to Da Qiao.

"They haven't met him yet. I'm just curious what they will think."

Sun Ce undid a few ties on his robes, "Shao's a baby. Your sister is sure to be thrilled."

"I know," Da Qiao sighed, but she sounded unsure about something.

Sun Ce flicked a speck of dust from his shoulder and straightened the silk. Sun Ce wasn't worried. It always seemed that he was never worried. Da did enough worrying for the both of them.

"Do you think Lord Zhou Yu will agree?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

Da's eyes widened, not sure how to answer that question. She always thought Zhou Yu was a dutiful person and had a kind heart…somewhere, but he always came off…aloof. It was always hard to tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"He'll agree on both matters," Sun Ce laughed, "I may not have seen him in over half year, but I don't think he has changed that much."

Yes, Zhou Yu has not been at Wu palace for over a half a year. After Sun Jian died, Zhou Yu had decided to leave the area for a while to tie up some loose ends with himself and his family. He and Xiao Qiao were staying at one of his uncle's compounds while Zhou Yu was collecting his thoughts. Xiao Qiao had written her sister a few times detailing what she was doing at Zhou Yu's uncle's cottage. Apparently, the cottage was very beautiful and was nestled snug in a forest, where there were nature trails through the terrain. She would walk through those nature trails frequently, even sometimes with Zhou Yu. Da was glad Xiao was enjoying herself away from Jiang Dong. Yet it was only through a letter that Da was able to tell her sister that she had given birth. Shao was born a few months after Zhou Yu left and this would be the first time they would all be back together in a while.

Sun Ce eased himself on an upholstered couch, "I just wonder why it took half a year for Zhou Yu to get what he needed done."

Da sat down next to her husband leaning against his shoulder, Shao still cradled in her arms, "A lot has happened to you and to him since he arrived two years ago. I think he just needed some time to himself. I'm sure it was not a reflection on you."

Sun Ce brought his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the tip of her nose, "I know you're right."

"I'm always right."

"God, that's disturbing…"

"What is?" Da brought her head back staring up at Sun Ce quizzically.

"When you said that you reminded me of my mother…"

Da Qiao gave him the "pissed off wife" look that every husband dreaded. Sun Ce had fought thousands of men and defeated Lu Bu, but this look from his wife caused him to reel back.

"Look I'm sorry, sweetie, but all I can say is-"

A servant knocked on the door and called, "My Lord, Lord Zhou Yu and Lady Xiao have just arrived."

Sun Ce jumped up, clapping his hands in a childish manner, "Yay! My brother's here!"

"Jeesh, Sun Ce!" Da scolded, "You'll wake the baby."

"Girl, if he's my flesh and blood, fireworks in his nostrils won't wake him."

Sun Ce and Da Qiao made their way to the courtyard, where they were to greet Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao. Sure enough, the two were heading towards the steps. Maybe Sun Ce was wrong. A half a year away seemed to change something. Zhou Yu was always a pale person, but his skin now seemed even paler, like white marble. His eyes were keener and just as striking as they always been. He was known to wear his hair in a ponytail or sometimes straight and loose when not on the battlefield. But now, his hair was combed back; several strands of his hair braided together (probably by Xiao Qiao) and tied in the back, melding with the rest of his luxurious mane. If anything, though, Zhou Yu carried himself well and straight, better than ever, creating an imposing, regal aura around him. To anyone else, it would be off-putting to see this kind of change, but Sun Ce knew the man well enough to know that, although his appearance changed, he was still the same Zhou Yu. And, dammit it all, he was still flawlessly handsome.

Sun Ce loved his wife dearly, and was very attracted to her, but even he had to admit that in those last short months Xiao Qiao had developed into a heart-stopping, beautiful young woman. Her soft brown hair was held in it's usual ponytail, but the strands had straightened in a somewhat mature look, but still had that youthful quality that matched her innocent personality. Xiao was filling out her curves a little more, turning into the desirable figure of a mature married young lady rather than that of a shy, inexperienced newlywed. Any hot-blooded man had to be either a eunuch or dead NOT to find Xiao Qiao desirable or arousing.

"Da!" immediately, Xiao rushed over to her sister. Da hugged Xiao as best she could with Shao in her arms. Meanwhile, Sun Ce rushed to his sworn brother.

"Hey Zhou Yu," he greeted with a smile and shook the man's hand, "It's been a while."

Zhou Yu smiled, "It sure has. Congratulations by the way."

Zhou Yu gave a nod towards Da Qiao, where Xiao Qiao was cooing over Sun Ce's son.

"Yeah, thanks. I tell you the kid is starting to take after me."

"He's already an oversexed pain-in-the-ass?" Zhou Yu asked his brow raised.

"God, it's so good to have you back," Sun Ce grinned, patting him on the back. "Come on in. Da and I want to talk with you two before we see the others."

Zhou Yu's lip curled slightly in a light smirk and gestured towards the entrance to the palace, "Lead on."

The five relatives entered a small sitting room where a maid served them tea as they sat and chatted for a little while.

"Was the trip difficult?" Da Qiao asked.

"No it was relatively smooth," Zhou Yu answered before thanking the maid for the tea.

"Ah that's good."

"So," Zhou Yu began, "I have a feeling you have something to ask us, otherwise we wouldn't be here privately."

"Yeah," Xiao Qiao began, "Da said you have a few questions."

"Well…" Sun Ce started off glancing at his wife. "Do you want to tell them?"

"No you should," Da whispered back with a smile.

"Alright," Sun Ce turned to his friend and sister-in-law, "We want you two to be Shao's godparents."

Zhou Yu spat out his tea while Xiao Qiao gasped in delight.

"It would be such an honor!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed her smile bright.

Zhou Yu's eyes widened in horror, but he made no verbal response. Instead, he glanced at his wife.

"Shouldn't we discuss this first?"

"Oh for the love of…Zhou Yu, it's just an honorary title really," Sun Ce explained sensing his friend's concern.

"But godparents? You do know what that means don't you? If something were to happen to both you and Da Qiao, he would be under _our _jurisdiction."

"Jeesh Zhou Yu, relax. You just got here. There's nothing to worry about," Sun Ce was amused at how much Zhou Yu was still so tense and so serious. Zhou Yu swallowed and physically relaxed, but his smooth brow was furrowed.

Xiao Qiao glanced over at her husband, "For god's sake, Zhou Yu, don't furrow that brow. It always makes me stressed to see you that way!"

Sun Ce laughed, "I'm glad you haven't changed much, Yu."

"Forgive me," Zhou Yu said quietly, smiling a little, "The trip may have been a little tiring after all."

Talk about tiring, Zhou Yu was bound to be exhausted after seeing everyone again. The party was long and loud and the most exciting part was seeing Ling Tong and Gan Ning bicker and fight like an old married couple. The wine flowed, but Zhou Yu refused to drink. Sun Ce even drank lighter. He set out to give a good example for his newborn son.

Xiao Qiao who sat with her sister and watched the rowdy family get together and welcome Zhou Yu back into the fold, couldn't help but feel relieved. Zhou Yu was nervous about returning. He was a man who didn't like change. Yet now, when he was with familiar friends he loosened a little.

However, Lian Shi, Sun Quan's "gal-pal", was so drunk that she spread herself on Zhou Yu's lap and full on, open-mouthed kissed him, much to his shock. Xiao Qiao went red with fury but her sister restrained her, "She and Quan have had a falling out. Cut her a break."

Poor Zhou Yu stood as still as a statue, deathly afraid to move, even as Lian Shi passed out on the floor.

"She's done that twice with Ce so far, and trust me, Ce wouldn't dare go to her. Zhou Yu is the type of man who wouldn't either."

Said gentleman cautiously sat down next to Xiao Qiao, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm sorry too."

"I sometimes hate that we're the only sober ones here," Zhou Yu whispered, rubbing his forehead.

"It makes you the stronger man," Xiao Qiao responded, popping a dumpling into her mouth.

Later, Zhou Yu disappeared, probably went to bed. For most of the tail end of the party, he was on high alert in case some other person attempted to kiss him, that combined with the fact he spent the last few days traveling, he must have been exhausted.

When Xiao Qiao got to bed, Zhou Yu was already asleep, lying on his side facing towards his end of the bed. Xiao Qiao crawled in next to her husband, but didn't go to sleep right away. She kept the lanterns lit and lay in bed, thinking, nervous.

"Lord Zhou Yu? Lord Zhou Yu," she called, sitting up in bed. She heard him grunt and groan.

"Are you awake?"

"I am now," Zhou Yu replied groggily, but not moving, "What's the matter?"

"What do you think of Shao?"

"Shao?" Good god, it was too late for this.

"The kid's not much of a conversationalist and he just sleeps and eats from your sister's breast," the mumbled sarcasm caused Xiao to glare down at him. "What do you mean? He's a baby."

"A baby," Xiao Qiao repeated, her breath catching, "I'm worried about the responsibility."  
"You didn't seem so worried this evening."

"If something were to happen, would we be prepared to take care of him plus any number of children we might have?"

Zhou Yu's eyes snapped open. That got his attention. Sighing he rolled on his back, "Is that what this really is about?"

"I-I guess."

"You guess," he laughed with mirth, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nice segway. Can't we wait to talk about…that?"  
"You don't like the idea do you?" Xiao Qiao got up from her bed and paced around to the end staring, at him.

_Oh boy, answer it carefully, _Zhou Yu thought, "I don't know...maybe."

"Maybe?" she raised her voice slightly, "So you agree we can start having children."

Zhou Yu's eyes widened and they flitted about the room, not responding right away. Xiao cocked her head and put her hands on her hips waiting for his answer.

"Well, not right now!" Zhou Yu answered.

"Well, of course not right now. But in the near future maybe."

Sensing this was going to be a long conversation Zhou Yu got out of bed and stood, pulling his white sleeping robe tight around himself. He wasn't comfortable having an intense conversation while lying down, not matter how tired he was.

"I don't even know about 'near'," Zhou Yu said as softly as he could. Xiao had a mixture of mortification and disappointment in her face.

Zhou Yu groaned, "Oh come on. I was never a guy who thought it would be a good idea to have a family. It was only by a technicality that we are married. But kids? I'm not a children type person."

"You're no fun."

"I don't think children are supposed to be fun."

"Sun Ce handles kids very well," Xiao responded with a small pout.

"That's because he's just one oversized kid!" Zhou Yu explained in exasperation.

"Besides that, face it Xiao, you are still so young. You need to…mature a bit."

Uh oh. That was not the right thing to say. Zhou Yu closed his eyes realizing he made a mistake. Xiao Qiao stomped her foot into the ground, "Ohhh! You're such a grump! Fine! I hope you're sterile…"

"And I hope you're barren!" Zhou Yu bit back and immediately he wished he could take it back. Being sterile in this day and age bruised a man's ego, but a woman being barren was just as devastating. Men mainly only wanted to reproduce to have heirs, but women had special bonds with their children no matter the circumstances. It was well known that women at a certain age have an intense desire to bear children and to know the joy of giving life. However, women who were barren would always be set with that emptiness and, more often than not, they were sent to brothels, simply because they could provide year-round services without the chance of becoming pregnant. They had no other use to some men in this highly patriarchal society.

Xiao pursed her lips and shook her head in dismay, her eyes misting over. Zhou Yu hung his head and ran a hand over his pale face.

"Xiao…I'm sorry…I was out of line," he apologized, his voice softening.

Xiao raised her hands in surrender, "You know what? I think that's enough."

"What?" Zhou Yu's eyes followed his wife as she began gathering a few clothes, "Where are you going?"

"In another room. If you don't think I'm mature enough then obviously I shouldn't be sharing a marriage bed with a man."

"Get back here," Zhou Yu ordered, but the girl wasn't stopping.

"Nope," she picked up her brush from her small vanity chest. Zhou Yu's jaw clenched and he rushed over to her, pushing her against the wall and pining her there. Xiao dropped the brush, her lips parted in shock at his nearness and his smoldering eyes boring into hers. She knew that look, and it became more apparent as he pressed himself against her. She gasped a little before bravely saying, "So this is how it's going to be?"

In the short few years they have been married, Xiao knew Zhou Yu had an unsettling habit of becoming aggressive in situations like…this. But that didn't stop her from being confused and horrified. His face was lit with frustration and anger, but it was obvious that wasn't all he felt. His other intense feeling was obvious by that something hard pressing firmly into her belly. Xiao's breath hitched. No matter how many times she had seen this...violent duality, it usually terrified her. If things went further those feelings usually changed only slightly.

His breath was hot on her face causing her body to heat up, despite what she wanted to feel. Slowly, Zhou Yu's snarl faded and the vein pulsing in his forehead diminished. He leaned forward to the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, causing her to shiver. She always smelled delicious, but recently he felt there was something…odd about her scent. It was still intoxicating nonetheless. He was so caught up in this situation that he had forgotten what they were arguing about. Chances were, he would forget the whole thing by tomorrow.

Xiao Qiao turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting in nervous anticipation, but he breathed out and stepped away, "I'm sorry…"

Xiao's gaze lowered to see if what she was feeling was what she thought she felt. She gave a muted gasp when she saw the evidence. Zhou Yu cleared his throat and adjusted himself through his robes, eyes turned away in embarrassment and shame.

"If you wish to leave, then do so," he said flatly, jaw clenching.

Xiao mimicked his position by pulling her robe closely together as she regained her wits and temper. Sensing Zhou Yu was now okay to approach a she stepped forward and pressed herself to him, letting her head rest on his strong chest. At that position, she listened to his rapid heartbeat. Sun Ce was right. Zhou Yu must have high blood pressure, but the pulsing of his heart seemed to calm a little as he drew his arms around her.

"Relax," she soothed in a whisper, speaking more to his heart than to him, "You're home now."

Zhou Yu's sigh ruffled her hair. He bent down to bury his nose and mouth into her hair and to kiss the top of her head.

"Let's get some sleep," he whispered into her hair. Xiao Qiao nodded against his chest before he guided her to their bed.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? Just so we are clear, I like Lian Shi. I really do. I just find it odd that Sun Quan was able to bag her. She probably wears the pants in the relationship.


	2. Gateway Substances

Disclaimer: Only own the plot not the characters.

Chapter 2: Gateway Substances

_"Hell has three gates: lust, anger, and greed"-Bhagavad Gita_

After spending a few days back, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao retained a comfortable schedule. After all, Zhou Yu was now one of Sun Ce's top advisors. Sun Ce couldn't help but feel relieved that Zhou Yu seemed to be doing better after his leave. He was looser around others like Huang Gai and Lu Meng, but was still highly respectful and humble, flashing smiles of gratitude.

However, the fun get-together had to end and now was the time to bear down and do some real work. Real work that Sun Ce loathed doing. Mostly, he had a favor to ask of Zhou Yu and he wanted it off the record for the moment. So, the two sat on the balcony, watching the scenery of Jiang Dong and drinking tea.

"Ahhh," Sun Ce gasped in satisfaction at his beverage, "So, how are you and my sister-and-law doing?"

Zhou Yu was skeptical. Usually, Sun Ce never wanted to know details of his relationship with his wife. That type of talk was for the wives.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Come on, man," Sun Ce grinned holding out his cup for Zhou Yu to pour more tea, "You shack up with her in a cottage in the middle of nowhere, with no one there but you, your wife, and a few maids. You know what can happen when the opposite sex is stuck in the same place for a while. Sounds like the perfect honeymoon."

"It is not…as you think," Zhou Yu sighed but he smiled, "If we really loved it that much, do you really think we would move back in with all you bumbling screwballs?"

Sun Ce laughed.

"We did our own things," Zhou Yu clarified, "She had her own hobbies, I had mine. End of story. Besides, you know why I went there in the first place."

Sun Ce's face straightened and he paused, staring down at his cup of tea. He knew why and he didn't want to delve deeper into that mess.

"Is Quan still angry at me?" Zhou Yu asked. Sun Quan hadn't forgiven him or Zhou Tai for not doing a better job at protecting Sun Jian. The man even pointed the blame for Sun Jian's death on Zhou Yu.

"Come on," Sun Ce whined, "give my brother some credit. Even he couldn't hold a grudge that long. Yet he was a mess. Worse than me. It ruined his relationship with Lian Shi, but I wouldn't give up on them yet."

Zhou Yu shifted in his seat, "You do remember her planting one on me the night of the party, right?"

There was a sputtering noise, as Sun Ce spat out his tea in a fit of hearty laughter, "Oh my god! That was hilarious! Xiao Qiao was about to rip someone's head off and you looked like you died a little on the inside."

Zhou Yu couldn't help but smile as he leaned over for the teapot to refill his lord's cup.

"I see you are still wearing that charm that I gave you," Sun Ce said.

Zhou Yu reached up and tugged on the charm. It was short necklace that was tied snugly around his neck, below his Adam's apple. On the front was a circular iron charm, with the name of the Sun family engraved on it. Sun Ce had it made for him after Zhou Yu became his sworn brother as token of gratitude.

"Yes, of course."

Stroking his beard, Sun Ce hummed in mild curiosity, "I honestly thought you would throw it away as soon as you left the gates."

Zhou Yu shook his head.

"Well," Sun Ce yelled with finality licking his tea drenched lips, "Enough of trivial things. I need to ask you something,"

"What's that?"

Sun Ce leaned forward in his seat, his body blocked as if he were giving military plans before battle…or he was huddling up for kickball.

"You know the imperial seal we found at Yuan Shao's castle?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Yuan Shao has a large noble family and included in that family, unfortunately, Yuan Shu. He'll probably start going after us soon, just as you predicted. The Yuans already have been picking at our borders."

With a disappointed sigh, Zhou Yu nodded, "I heard."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry. What we need is an ally. You remember Cao Cao from Hu Lao Gate?"

"Cao Cao…he's an able commander…and also Yuan Shao's friend."

"Well, he won't be after he gets wind of what Yuan Shao is going to try to accomplish. I want to form an alliance with him."

Zhou Yu shook his head, "I'm not sure this is all a good idea. You remember what our alliance with Yuan Shao was like."

Sun Ce nodded with enthusiasm, "That is the type of alliance I need."

"Constantly looking over your shoulder?" Zhou Yu shrugged.

"No, one in which we are not so dependent on him and we can break the alliance if needed."

Needless to say, Zhou Yu was shocked. Sun Ce was doing management and doing it well, "Wow, I'm impressed Sun Ce."

Sun Ce chuckled give a broad smile, "Don't be. I got the idea from Lu Su."

"Ah, I see."

"Regardless, I need someone to go up north to Wei territory and convince Cao Cao to enter into some sort of agreement with us. And I need someone with poise and common sense, and some sick sort of charm, I guess."

"Am I to assume this person is me?"

"You are to assume correctly," Sun Ce nodded. "Look I know you just got back and you need time to settle down-"

"A diplomat position," Zhou Yu interrupted, tapping his fingers to his lips, "You think I can handle it?"

Sun Ce responded with a scoff, "Of course you can. There's nothing you can't handle."

"Well, I'll get right on it."

* * *

Xiao Qiao hadn't seen her husband all day, so she assumed he was around doing business and working with Sun Ce. She brought some clean folded blankets into their room. On their bed was Zhou Yu stretched out on his stomach, snoring lightly, sheets of paper scattered about the bed and a scroll in his hand.

_Awww, he's taking a nap._ Zhou Yu rarely took naps. It was kind of funny seeing him that way, but was obvious that he had been working hard. When Xiao laid the blankets on the edge of their bed, Zhou Yu snapped out of his afternoon snooze. He groaned and rolled on his back, "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure," Xiao replied, "but it's almost dinner time. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Zhou Yu rubbed his forehead, "I just meant to close my eyes for a moment. I did not anticipate sleeping through the afternoon."

"Are you okay?" she asked with mild concern, gathering the scattering papers. Zhou Yu sat up, "I'm fine. I was just going over some things before I leave tomorrow. I have to go into Wei on a diplomatic trip."

Xiao Qiao stopped what she was doing, "So soon? But you just got here."

Zhou Yu got off the bed and stood, "I know, I know, but I told Sun Ce I would do it."

He turned to head to the dining hall, but her determined voice stopped him, "Then I'm going with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Zhou Yu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look I'm not going to argue over this. You're not going and that's final."

"There is no logical reason why I can't go. This is a diplomatic trip, so we aren't fighting anyone. I can charm people and I certainly would be more useful with you than staying here trying to find someone to bother."

"Now that's not true," Zhou Yu retorted, "No doubt your sister needs you here to help with the baby."

Xiao Qiao obviously wasn't buying it and just stood there with her head cocked and her hands on her hips.

"Trust me, Xiao," Zhou Yu continued, "you will find yourself bored beyond belief."

"And yet you lie through your teeth," Xiao remarked right back, "Why won't you say what you mean, Zhou Yu? That I would be an embarrassment at the meeting."

Zhou Yu immediately pointed a determined finger at her, "Now you know that's not true."

Xiao pursed her lips, hands on her hips until Zhou Yu groaned running his hands along his pale face, "I can't believe I'm saying this. Fine. You can come along."

Smiling Xiao Qiao skipped to him and planted a soft kiss on his cloth-covered chest, "You are a good husband."

"Yeah, yeah…" Zhou Yu groaned with lack of enthusiasm. He added as he left the room, "You're going to give me an early death."

"Nuh-Uh, I'm going first!" she yelled after him.

* * *

Zhou Yu woke up before dawn the next morning and got dressed in his regal crimson uniform. Xiao Qiao was still asleep when he went out to pack up the horse and get it fed and ready for the trip. When he returned to the room Xiao, not surprisingly, was still asleep. He debated on going on without her, but he the strange feeling that would cause more trouble than it was worth. He touched her shoulder, trying to rouse her. She stirred and mumbled something unintelligible, but did not wake up.

Smirking, Zhou Yu leaned over her, brushing her hair away from her ear, and whispered in a husky voice, "Lian Shi…you have to wake up, my wife will be here any moment."

That woke her up. Zhou Yu got out of the way, when she violently sat up. As soon as Xiao Qiao gained her wits, she glared at her husband who was already dressed and ready.

"Don't you do that! You know how I feel about that whole incident!"

"And you believe it was a picnic for me?"

Xiao didn't even value that with a response and just stared at him, with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Yes," Xiao responded in a deadpan. Zhou Yu may be what some women would regard as a perfect man, but he was a man. A Chinese man who was in his physical and hormonal prime. Enough said.

"And yet I sleep in your bed," Zhou Yu said with a victory smirk. He knew he won this argument.

Xiao shook her head with a sigh and whispered, "God, you always know what to say."

She leaned up to kiss him, but he turned his head away at the last moment, his jaw muscle quivering as he said softly, "We should probably get going."

A little disappointed, Xiao Qiao had to agree.

They traveled over the next few days and drew further north, where the weather was cooler and snow started to fall. Zhou Yu pulled out a blanket from the back of the horse and wrapped it around Xiao while he was occasionally on the ground, leading the horse by foot from town to town. Finally, as they got closer to Wei's borders, the snow stopped and the sun was out. By mid-afternoon they reached a town.

Xiao Qiao got off the horse, smiling at the bustling town. With the sun out, the market was busy and Zhou Yu wasn't taking in the sites as well as she. He got nervous as a few citizens began staring at them, curious. He must've stood out.

Zhou Yu tied the horse to a wooden railing and turn to his wife, "Wait by the horse while I go see if we can arrange some lodging for tonight."

"Sure," she said taking the reigns of their horse. Xiao watched her husband leave to find an inn, but was distracted by the sound of children playing. In the street, children were kicking a leather ball around, laughing, enjoying the sunny day.

Remembering what she was supposed to do, she brought her gaze back to their horse, stroking the animal's long nose. Suddenly, the ball landed and rolled over to her feet. The children ran towards it and stopped.

"Can we have our ball, ma'am?" a little boy asked.

Smirking, Xiao stepped back and punted the ball towards them, up and over the group.

Zhou Yu knocked on the door of the inn and an aged man with a mustache and goatee opened the door. The man's eyes widened when he took in Zhou Yu's form, mostly the staff he had slung on his back.

"H-how can I help you, sir?" the man asked.

"I'm a traveler and I was hoping to find lodgings for tonight," Zhou Yu answered.

The innkeeper's face fell, "Oooh, I am regretfully sorry sir. The snow caused our back roof to cave in, so we only have a few rooms suitable to hold guests. Unfortunately, our last room filled up earlier this morning."

Disappointed, Zhou Yu ran a hand through his sleek long hair, "I understand. Are there any other inns around?"

"No," the older gentleman shook his head. "Though I wish I could help, you are obviously no ordinary traveler. What is your business?"

Zhou Yu gave a friendly, humble bow, "I'm afraid I cannot tell you, sir."

"Ohhh, I see," the man's eyes widened. "Wait! I may be able to help actually."

Zhou Yu inclined his head, interested in what the innkeeper had to say.

"There is this old fishing lodge not far north of here. It's on the edge of the other side of the woods not far from a lake. The local fishermen use that lodge, but it's usually vacant during the winter, for obvious reasons."

"And it would be okay for me to stay in?"

"Of course!" the man smiled. "Please, sire, let me allow me to buy you a drink as an apology for any inconvenience I have caused you."

Zhou Yu bowed again, "I appreciate the gesture, innkeeper, but I must respectfully decline."

The innkeeper bowed back, "Take care, sir."

Zhou Yu turned down the road and began searching for his wife. His blood ran cold when he found his horse, but no Xiao.

His heart began pounding in his ears and it was racing at an unhealthy rate as his eyes searched the streets.

"Xiao!"

He ran further into the market street, his ears blocking off all noise in an attempt to pinpoint her distinct voice if she were to call him.

"Xiao!" he called again, yet there was no answer. He called her name again, eyes searching the faces of the bustling people. A group of children began running in the street chasing after a ball. He did a double take, catching a young woman chasing after the children.

"XIAO!" he chased after them.

The children stopped their play, seeing the impressive young man stand in front, his hands on his hips, a horrid expression on his face. Xiao groaned and picked up the ball.

"Xiao! Where have you been?" the man scolded. "I was worried sick."

Xiao turned to the children tossed the ball to a child, "Sorry, but it looks like I have to go guys."

"Awwww," the children whined, but turned and slowly went back to their play, "See you, ma'am."

Her smile beamed as she waved at them before turning to her husband feeling like a bad puppy who piddled on the carpet.

"I asked you to stay by the horse, I don't know how I could be any clearer."

Zhou Yu was angry, that was for sure. His jaw was set tight, his eyes flashing, but thank the lords that they were in a public place, otherwise he would chew her out until she was reduced to tears.

"Well the horse is fine and I didn't go far."

"That's no excuse!" Zhou Yu yelled, but he pulled back and began rubbing his temples. "Can't you understand…?"

Xiao Qiao gawked at him. No she couldn't understand him. He was withholding his volatile temper. Inside, she was sorry that she strayed away. She hadn't meant to worry him.

"I'm sorry, my lord. It will never happen again," she said softly.

Zhou Yu exhaled in exasperation, running his gloved hand in his hair.

"Did…did you find a place for us to stay?" she asked cautiously.

Zhou Yu nodded, "Yes, but it is a ways from here."

"Well, when is Cao Cao expecting us?" Xiao asked, following her husband back to their horse.

"Sun Ce sent a runner to Cao Cao so he would be ready for our arrival. And where we are staying is really not _that_ far away."

Zhou Yu helped Xiao Qiao on the horse and mounted the horse behind her, blocking her in with his arms holding the reigns.

They ventured into the woods riding slowly and steadily, noticing that snow started falling. By the time they reached the other side, the snowfall turned into a mild blizzard, but they had found the shack. The small hut didn't look like it had been used in a few months and was covered in snow.

Zhou Yu, not wanting to stand in the snow longer than necessary, ushered his wife inside. Inside was a simple large room, with a barely used straw mattress complete with a thin sheet pushed back against the wall. A screen was settled in the far corner and there was an empty fire pit filled with charcoal. Overall, the room was musty out of lack of use, and the walls did little to prevent the winter cold from seeping through, but it certainly could've been worse.

"Why don't you get settled, while I take care of the horse," Zhou Yu left the hut. Xiao Qiao inched wandered into the one room hut, pulling her clothes tighter around her. It was cold in here, possible colder than outside. She sat on the mattress that was placed on the floor and tried to straighten the blankets to be more comfortable. Her mind was mostly empty, trying to ignore Zhou Yu's reprimand earlier in the day. Usually, his scolds never irked her, but his expression he had today made her realize how easily stressed he was. Xiao laughed to herself. Zhou Yu never really got stressed when it came to work or warfare, but it seemed everything else did. Yet that something else was on her mind...

Speaking of which, her husband returned a satchel over his shoulder, rubbing his chilled hands and kicking the snow off his boots. He was quiet as he made a fire and prepared a few dumplings for them. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire and the howling of the wind. Zhou Yu seemed to be busy making the room comfortable.

After getting dressed for bed, Xiao stood by the window, staring out at the hard blowing snow, wrapping her robe tightly around her small body trying to keep warm, even though the fire pit in the hut warmed the place fairly well. Xiao felt oddly comfortable being isolated here in countryside with her husband.

Zhou Yu finished dressing into his sleeping robes behind the makeshift bamboo partition and stepped out. The bed was already set and Xiao Qiao turned from her position by the window.

"You'll catch a chill standing there," Zhou Yu pointed out.

"I'm sorry," Xiao apologized for no reason. Zhou Yu's expression softened as he approached her. She turned, her back facing him, to glance out the window, "I just enjoy the snow."

Zhou Yu inhaled sharply and placed a hand on her shoulder. Xiao closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that he wouldn't sense her anxiety and hesitation. Chances were he could.

His thumbs pressed hard into her shoulder blades and began moving in slow circles. Xiao sighed, feel more comfortable with his presence. Throwing caution to the wind she took both of his hands and wrapped them around her, placing his palms against her belly and holding them there. Zhou Yu rested his chin on the top of her head.

"What do you feel?" Xiao asked softly running her thumbs over his knuckles.

His brow furrowed, confused, but he answered anyway, "I feel a woman against me."

Xiao sighed. It obviously wasn't the answer she was looking for.

Then Zhou Yu dropped his head to the juncture of her neck, inhaling her smell. Xiao's throat went dry as she unwillingly leaned her head back against him, feeling his hot breath on her exposed skin. She stiffened in his hold as he pressed himself harder against her back, his lips meeting her neck.

"Lord Zhou Yu…"

"Don't fight it," he growled, almost like an order. Xiao Qiao was too hesitant to fight back. Zhou Yu reached up and undid the ribbon in her hair, bringing it to his nose and sniffing her scent. Turning, Xiao caught her husband's wrists and took the ribbon back, before she reached up and wrapped it around his neck, tying it snug above the small pendant that Sun Ce gave him.

Zhou Yu guided her to the bed and gently laid her down, parting her robes, exposing her chest. He then shed his own robes completely. She swallowed. She was always nervous when things got this way. Xiao eyed his pale sinewy body and stared at the only imperfection: a jagged rough scar that ran from below his left pectoral to right near his navel. It was the remainder of his battle with Lu Bu a few years ago that should've very well killed him. The scar was fairly old, but she found that he was still fairly sensitive when touched there. Especially kissed there.

He leaned over and kissed her. Just kissed her. No chewing on her lips or biting her chin. He kissed her.

Zhou Yu was usually a violent, aggressive, but passionate lover, which greatly contrasted with his day-to-day personality. Xiao was used to it and she loved and feared that side of him. His aggressiveness gave her multiple bouts of pleasure and she adored seeing him lose control, but the female maids at Zhou Yu's uncle's place were often concerned when she would appear the next morning with bruises on her wrists and thighs and bite marks on her neck. Zhou Yu too always seemed disgusted with himself at using such brutality and often asked her to let him know if he was being too rough. She never did, mostly because, once caught in the moment of violence and passion Zhou Yu would not snap out of his primal state until he achieved release and satisfaction.

Sun Ce had often joked that it could be the onset of sexual addiction but Xiao knew that wasn't true. The only times he had taken her was when he was experiencing some sort of inner turmoil and frustration and he had vent it all through sexual aggression.

Xiao never complained, but she was still fearful when he got into one of those moods. She knew it could be dangerous and, let's face it, sometimes he had hurt her. However, over the last few months of their stay, Zhou Yu had gotten gentler, more tender. Like now. Maybe taking him away from the stress was good for his health and psyche.

Never had he been so tender, so slow, but he didn't lose any of his passion. His body moved over hers, while laying gentle kisses on her lips, cheeks and neck. He drew his robe over them to cover their bodies. She wove her hands into his long, soft, dark hair. Xiao wanted to vocalize her pleasure and her feelings, but it all came out in short broken gasps. His own lips were parted slightly and his brow furrowed deeply, even deeper than usual, as he tried desperately to maintain control as the pressure at the base of his spine became blinding.

Xiao Qiao arched her back and neck, her breath coming out in a long gasp. Feeling her reach actualization, Zhou Yu's jaw tightened as he moaned.

They began catching their breaths and Zhou Yu lowered himself onto the bed, nuzzling into her soft neck, his strong arms around her body. After a moment, he folded her partially discarded robes over her body, dressing her, but he remained naked, resting his head on her small shoulder, under her chin, keeping her close like a cherished possession.

Xiao Qiao remained right there, loving the feel of his tight grip on her, and loving the way he nestled his head on her shoulder and breast, spent. She wasn't aware if he was asleep or not (though usually after events like this he slept like a baby), but she lay awake, stroking his hair, careful not to mess up the braided strands that were tied back.

His breathing slowed to a soft snore, his warm breath bathing her skin. Gods, she loved being this close, this intimate with him, no matter how impersonal he was. She would be the first to admit, that although his possessiveness irked her, she found it to be a turn on. She was his woman. And he just proved that she belonged to him. Xiao kissed him above his brow and snuggled for a great night's sleep.

* * *

A/N: Shit! I put a lemon in. A freakin' 'fluffy' lemon. I curse myself. Maybe I am a closet romantic...Aside from the horrid excuse of a 'sex' scene...how was it? I would really like to know. Please press that review button, even if you absolutely adore it. If you don't like it, tell me how I can make it better.


	3. Suppression

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I give you fair warning, this shifts to the darker content.

Chapter 3: Suppression

_"It's a heartache_  
_Nothing but a heartache_  
_Hits you when it's too late_  
_Hits you when you're down"-Bonnie Tyler  
_

Even as the morning arrived, the couple remained asleep, Xiao was curled on her side and Zhou Yu was on his back, his lips curled still bathing in the afterglow from the night before, covers strewn away from his nude body. Chances were, if things went well after they awoke, there would be an encore of last night's performance. But now, they continued to rest their bodies.

They were violently awakened when the door to the old hut crashed through. Zhou Yu blinked, trying to quickly gain his wits as soldiers in blue and purple entered the hut. Zhou Yu turned in bed to grab his staff, but a large bald man wearing chains and held an axe in his hand punched him square in the face, causing him to relinquish his weapon and fall back on the bed.

Zhou Yu tried to recover, but he couldn't in time to stop two soldiers from lifting Xiao Qiao and carry her out the door. Two more soldiers dragged him to his feet. Zhou Yu elbowed one in the face and rushed out the door trying to go after Xiao. She was screaming and kicking in the arms of her captors, her arm outstretched towards him. He caught her small hand in his, but the soldiers tried to pry them apart, but Zhou Yu screamed at her, promising that he would never let go. He fell to his knees in the snow refusing to let go.

A soldier came up behind him and stabbed a spear in between his ribs. He tried to ignore the pain and the blood pouring. It was enough though. Soldiers pulled him away from his wife, hitting him in the wound.

He let go of her hand.

His heart stopped, seeing her being carried away, crying and calling after him. He roared his pain in the winter sky and made to go after her, but a soldier knocked him in the back of his head and he collapsed, bleeding red on the white snow.

"What are you doing?" the bald axe man yelled at the soldier. "We need him alive!"

"Forgive me, Lord Dian Wei."

Dian Wei snarled and spoke to the other soldier, "Come on, let's get out of here. We got the girl and the man."

He pointed to the soldier who speared Zhou Yu, "You. Make sure he's alive and bring up the rear."

"Yes, sir."

Dian Wei and the other soldier mounted their horses, and rode in the direction of the soldiers who took the girl.

The remaining soldier sighed into the cold air, and rolled the beautiful, naked man over onto his back. The soldier was nervous when he saw how pale the man was. He was bleeding really badly. Leaning over, the soldier tried to see if the man was breathing. He was, barely.

Suddenly, golden eyes snapped open and the man grabbed the soldier's head and cleanly snapped his neck.

Zhou Yu pushed the dead man away and struggled to get to his feet. His wound was still bleeding, but he didn't even seem to take notice of it. He stared at his hand that had held hers so desperately. Why did he let go? Why in the name of the holy heavens did he let go? Her cries and screams rang out in his head and he stared off in the distance the wind and snow obscuring the horizon in which Xiao Qiao was dragged away.

He grit his teeth and roared in anguish, his golden eyes wide and crazed. After he had calmed himself enough to a have single coherent thought, he checked the dead soldier.

Wei. Those traitorous bastards. There was obviously no intention to reach an understanding with Wu. It was all just a ploy and he foolishly let Xiao Qiao get involved. He ran back into the hut and gathered all of their stuff and got dressed into his warrior clothes. He got dressed in a fury, intent on following the kidnappers, and as he buttoned his black leather undershirt up to his throat, his fingers grazed the ribbon tied around his neck. His breath caught in his throat as he untied the ribbon. Xiao's ribbon. Zhou Yu's brow furrowed deeply as he stared down at the pale red accessory, fingers feeling the silk. He brought it to his nose and inhaled the remnants of her scent. He gave a shuddering sigh as his thoughts wandered…

_Her soft, small fingers were entwined in his dark hair. She was giggling happily, as she began plaiting a few strands of his hair._

"_What are you doing?" he asked in his military voice, tearing his attention from his writing._

"_Hold still," she said softly, "This will keep your hair from blowing into your face."_

_Zhou Yu let out a soft sigh and returned his attention to his writing, quietly letting her finish with his hair._

"_You have such soft hair, Lord Zhou Yu," Xiao Qiao complimented, running her fingers through his silky soft mane._

"_Thank you, now if you please…"_

"_Alright, alright," Xiao tied his bangs back. "There. Now it won't get in your way when you are off fighting bad guys."_

_Zhou Yu kept his jaw closed shut, keeping his concentration. Or a least trying to. Her body was pressed so close to his back, her delicate fingers running through his rich chocolate hair. Did she know what she does to him? Sometimes, though he would hate to admit it, she was his undoing._

_He felt her rise to her feet._

"_I'm thinking of taking a walk. Do you want to come?"_

_He glanced back at her but didn't say anything._

_He heard her give a sigh of disappointment, "Fine…at least help me out a bit."_

"_With what?"_

_She sat down next to him, forcing him to look at her as she held out a red ribbon._

"_Tie my hair back, please."_

"_My uncle has provided this place with a few maids. I am sure they will be more than happy to help you with your hair."_

"_Oh no," she was adamant, "I did your hair. The least you could do is help me with mine. I just want you to tie it back. This will at least teach you quid-pro-quo."_

_Grumbling, Zhou Yu turned from his paper and took the ribbon. Xiao Qiao turned on her knees, back facing him, gathering her hair and pulling it up, exposing the creamy back of her small neck. Zhou Yu noticed that his breathing quickened and hoped that she wouldn't notice. Wetting his thin lips, he tied the ribbon around her gathered hair and pulled her hands away, once her hair was secure. His head titled forward, itching to press his lips to her skin, to sink his teeth into her flesh…_

_She turned with a broad smile on her lips. Zhou Yu cleared his throat and turned back to his writing, trying to ignore what was about to happen. Xiao Qiao crawled forward, resting one of her hands on his knee, and leaned up to kiss his cheek._

"_Thank you," she said._

_Zhou Yu's jaw tightened as soon as her lips met his cheek. She stood almost immediately, ready to leave her husband, but she paused for a moment to adjust her robe._

"_Fine," was all Zhou Yu said. Xiao Qiao paused and turned. "What?"_

"_I'll…I'll go for a walk."_

_Xiao Qiao gave him a relieved smile, soft and angelic while uncertainty was still plastered on his face. Yet he managed curl his lip a little. Maybe a walk wasn't a bad idea._

Zhou Yu blinked, not liking that his eyes were misting over. He seethed through his teeth and tied the ribbon back around his neck. He pulled on his red and gold uniform and tied his belt all set to go after those Wei bastards.

His staff clutched tightly in his hand, Zhou Yu stepped outside and could barely make out the horse tracks in the snow. He had to hurry, or the snow would cover the tracks. He found his own horse and raced off, his weapons in his arsenal, ready to slaughter anyone who stood in his way.

To his horror and frustration the hoof prints faded in the snow and the only clue as to Xiao's whereabouts was the cloudy obscured horizon. Somewhere out there. Lords have mercy on those who took her. She had better be alive and well. No one takes his woman and gets away with it. No one.

He started the reigns of the horse and the horse jerked backwards not going right away. Something didn't sit right with it, but Zhou Yu didn't care. He was so single-minded right now, that nothing could distract him from his goal. Not the snow, not his horse, not even the critical wound that continued to bleed out…

He jerked the reigns again and the horse started off once more into the blinding blizzard.

His mind pushed his body, even as his horse could go no further. He took pity on the animal and jumped off and trudged through the snow alone.

_It's alright Xiao. I'll get you,_ he mentally repeated like a mantra. He had no idea how long he had been walking nor did he care, but as time passed, so did his grip on the snow. He slipped and fell a few times, but picked himself back up.

* * *

Xiao Qiao cried, kicking and screaming, fighting the soldiers tooth and nail.

"Let me go you disgusting brutes!"

"Hold still!" the soldier growled trying to keep her still on his horse.

"No. You better let me go! Lord Zhou Yu will come and kick all your asses," Xiao spat in the soldier's face. The soldier roared and wiped his face.

"Bitch!" he brought his hand down upon her, slapping her hard. "Your lord won't help. He's been caught too."

"Maybe," Dian Wei called in front of the caravan, "Guo Yi is taking way too long. He's probably lost or worse."

The bald man glanced back at his subordinates and directed his words towards their prisoner, "Regardless, your lord won't last long without medical care after the way we left him. By the time he even gets on the road, you'll be nice and safe with us."

Dian Wei finished his speech with a hollow chuckle.

Xiao couldn't help but let tears run down her cheeks, not because of being hit, but because she thought of Zhou Yu. He was out there alone and wounded in this cold, unforgiving weather.

She blinked. What was she thinking? Zhou Yu could take care of himself. He was bred and trained specifically for survival, and once he caught up to these animals…

She almost shuddered at the thought, but it was no secret that Zhou Yu, sworn brother of Sun Ce, was a dangerous man.

And she knew first hand how unforgiving he could be when provoked…

_Xiao Qiao was awakened when her lord slammed the bedroom door open. He was angry, that was for sure. His uncle was returning for a visit, but that was all Xiao Qiao knew. She didn't know why that would make him so angry. Zhou Yu and his uncle got along fairly well._

"_Gods curse that man to a fiery fate," he spat to himself, not caring that he woke his wife up._

"_What's the matter, my lord?" she dared to ask, getting out of bed, watching as her husband violently turned his desk over._

"_My poor excuse of a father. He wishes to visit," the handsome man growled._

"_I don't understand," she cautiously admitted._

"_Are you deaf? He wants to visit. I left Jiang Dong to get away from stressful situations, but somehow they seem to find me."_

_Xiao Qiao didn't really understand her husband's relationship with his father. She found it hard to believe that a man could dislike his father that much. What she didn't realize was that Sun Jian's death only exacerbated the strain between Zhou Yu and Zhou Yi, since Zhou Yu had placed Sun Jian in his heart as a man more like a father than Zhou Yi could ever be._

_All she knew now was that Zhou Yu was angry, uncharacteristically angry. She tried to calm him down. Big mistake._

"_Lord Zhou Yu, please settle down," she pleaded, but her blood ran cold when his gaze shifted to her. His eyes were cold and predatory, his lips set tight, and brow furrowed horribly._

"_Settle down," he ground through clenched teeth. "You do not know the man."_

_He beckoned her to come to him, but she knew better than to do that when he was like this. Instead she clutched at her robe, shielding her body from his predatory gaze. The hair on the back of her neck stood up when he gave a feral growl and slammed his fist on the upturned desk, causing her to flinch._

"_Come here I say!"_

_She gave a subtle shake of her head, but as she saw his jaw tighten dangerously, she stood and obeyed. However, Xiao refused to look him in the eye._

"_Get on your knees."_

_Swallowing, she obeyed. Zhou Yu pushed his desk back to its upright position, before kneeling in front of her. He grabbed her chin and forced his tongue down her throat. She was tempted to bite his tongue, anything to get the organ out of her throat and have him calm down. Yet, he was beyond saving, even as he withdrew._

"_He's a menace," he growled more to himself as he easily spun her around and bent her over the desk. Her heart went to her throat as she made the attempt to kick or scream. He roughly pulled her robe over her hips, pressing her down with one hand on her upper back while the other hurriedly undid the front of his own robes. The side of her cheek rubbed harshly on the lacquered wood as he violently took her from behind._

_At first, the tears running down her cheeks were a signal of her pain, her brief heartbreak at being treated this way, even if it wasn't new behavior. Even so, the fact that he didn't hold back sparked more and more pleasure in her with each thrust. Her tears stopped flowing, and her eyes were shut tight her mouth open in silent ecstasy, not quite hearing his heavy breathing slowly turn into low grunts of exertion. Xiao's nails scratched the wood as she writhed and released an audible cry as her husband sent indescribable feelings to every nerve of her body._

_He stilled, pushing himself deeper inside her, before collapsing on her back, completely pinning her to the desk. After a few moments of catching their breath, Xiao Qiao reached a small hand behind her to gently touch the hand that was on her shoulder, keeping her down._

"_Do you feel better, my lord?"_

_He exhaled deeply and she felt him nod against her upper back._

"_You may want to sleep in a different room tonight…after…what I did to you."_

_Xiao bit her lip sensing his guilt for forcing her like this. It was true, she was scared and she was physically and possibly emotionally hurt. Zhou Yu's impressive size was not for the faint and delicate, and for it to be used in such a forceful way could do a lot of damage for such a small young woman._

_Zhou Yu got off her back and pulled out of her, drawing his robes close. He straightened her own robes and helped her up. Xiao tried to put on a strong front, but failed as she stumbled, her legs numb from the abuse earlier. Luckily, her husband caught her and held her against his chest._

"_You see he brings out the worst in me," he whispered, his tone distant and it made Xiao uneasy. Maybe she should sleep in her rooms tonight, it would be safer for both of them. Zhou Yu was obviously not in his right mind and was probably very tired._

"_Why don't you just have a lie in tomorrow," Xiao suggested, pulling away from his chest._

_She finally looked him in the eye, the first time since this whole thing began. His expression had softened, but his lips were still held tight. He let go of a shuddering breath and turned to crawl into bed. Against her better judgment, Xiao crawled into bed next to him, crawling under the covers, while he remained over them on his back and awake._

"_My lord," she called, barely grabbing his attention. "My lord."_

_There was a subtle jerk of his head._

"_Go to sleep, my lord," she said calmly, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Zhou Yu absent-mindedly obeyed._

The memory of that night and others like it, stung like icy wind hitting her reddened cheek. Yet, it gave her the assurance that Zhou Yu had the dominance to fight back and get her. If he wanted her.

Yes, of course he did. If he didn't, he would have annulled their marriage or had thousands of affairs with other women.

Xiao's lips quirked up a bit as she imagined her handsome husband charging after them on a stallion, slaughtering her kidnappers and then making love to her right here on the ground. It was a fantastical thought, she knew, but it was pleasing nonetheless. What wife didn't imagine their husband fighting for their love?

* * *

It was dark out, and Zhou Yu huddled himself against a fire and wrapped his cloak tightly around himself. He was whispering to himself, chanting reassurances in hopes that the icy wind could carry his voice and Xiao could hear him. He twitched violently as his mind desperately tried to snap him back to reality. His face turned into a horrid snarl as the scene of her being dragged away replayed it self in his head over and over again.

He stared into the fire, imaging blue and purple-clad officers screaming bloody murder as the flames of hell licked their flesh. Warmth. He needed warmth. The flesh of woman is the only thing that could give him complete warmth in this freezing hellhole.

Zhou Yu leaned his head back, trying to clear his mind by staring into the sky, watching dark clouds engulf the moon. His black-gloved hand toyed with the ribbon around his neck. He inhaled and closed his eyes, but tried to remain conscious.

To his relief, he made it through the night looking better for worse. He trudged through the snow, determined to make it over the hills. He knew a road cut over the cliffs and was a direct path to Wei territory, but with each step he took, he felt his body get weaker. He had neglected to properly treat his injuries and it was taking a toll on his body. That, combined with his lack of sleep, wore him to the very bone, until finally he collapsed on his knees. He seethed into the snowy air, desperate to get his body to cooperate with his ambition. It was no use. He leaned back and stared into the horizon that was obscured by blowing snow.

A figure could be seen beyond it. Was it her? No, it wasn't human. Zhou Yu could make out an animal, with glowing gold eyes and black stripes, beyond the snow.

A white tiger.

_Help me. Where is she?_ He pleaded with the creature, not entirely sure if it was real. The animal turned and headed beyond the horizon, disappearing into the blowing snow. Zhou Yu sucked in a breath and got to his feet and followed where the tiger disappeared. He didn't know how long he had been walking, nor did he know exactly where he was going. He was just following his illusion and instincts.

The snow cleared a little, to reveal gray sloping masses in the distance. The hills. _I'm coming Xiao…_

He took a step forward, but his body had enough and he collapsed completely in the snow.

* * *

A/N: Told you it was rough. For future reference the term "girl" does not mean a literal girl. It is more of a term used to describe a woman of younger age than the speaker. So no, all you people who claim Zhou Yu is a pedophile, he is not married to a literal girl. Please review...they are like my LSD and it inspires me to update faster.


	4. An Impasse

Disclaimer: The appearance of these characters belong to Koei. The actual characters belong to history.

Chapter 4: An Impasse

_"The well bred contradict other people. The wise contradict themselves." -Oscar Wilde_

Three men, warriors judging by their garb, came across a figure lying in the snow while on patrol.

"What is that?" a tall man with a very long, stringy beard asked pointing to the figure in red. A young man in green and silver with a headband dismounted his horse and drew closer.

"Guan Yu, Zhang Fei! Come over here!"

The tall man and the stout man dismounted and rushed to their comrade's side.

"It's a guy," the young man said rolling the man on his back. Guan Yu kneeled down, inspecting the man and stroking his long beard.

"What is a guy like this doing all the way out here?" Zhang Fei asked rhetorically, scratching his head.

"Hrm, he's still alive," Guan Yu murmured to his brethren. "But barely."

He pointed to a dark patch in the man's side that was a darker shade of red than his coat. It was blood.

"There's room on my horse for him," Zhao Yun said. "We should get him out of this weather."

Zhang Fei and Guan Yu lifted the unconscious man up and carried him to Zhao Yun's horse where they secured him on the saddle. It probably wasn't the most beneficial position for an injured and dying man, but it was the only way to transport him safely.

* * *

He felt warmth when he regained consciousness. His vision was blurred but he knew there was a woman beside him. Yes, definitely a woman.

"Xiao…" he whispered, hoping it was her. His vision cleared and the woman was, disappointingly, not Xiao Qiao. She was older, with long auburn hair and a mark in the middle of her forehead.

"You're awake," the woman pointed out smiling. She reached to her side and lifted a small bowl. That was when he realized that he was laying on a bed, his clothing parted baring his left side.

"Try not to move but this is going the sting a little," the woman warned as she dipped her fingers into the bowl, scooping some of the paste. As soon as she applied the salve to his spear wound, Zhou Yu clenched his jaw shut to fight the urge to yelp.

A young man with a headband entered, "How is our patient, Yue Ying?"

"He's awake, Zhao Yun."

Zhao Yun turned his dark eyes to Zhou Yu's and was struck at how well he was taking Yue Ying's healing concoction. The salve healed deep wounds nicely but it hurt like hell.

"Thank the lords you are alright," Zhao Yun said with a sigh of relief.

"Where am I?"

"In Shu territory. We found you around the border between us and Wei."

Zhou Yu flinched when he heard that name.

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

Yue Ying glared at Zhao Yun, "Why don't you wait until he's fully healed for an interrogation."

Zhao Yun smirked and bowed, "Forgive me then, Yue Ying. I will leave you to your patient."

Zhao Yun retreated from the room and turned to be face to face with Zhang Fei. Zhao Yun jumped back, his hand over his heart, a little surprised.

"What!"

"How's he?"

Zhao Yun breathed out, regaining his composure, even as his lord, Liu Bei, came up beside his fiery sworn brother.

"The man's awake."

"Any name?" Liu Bei asked concern etched in his voice. Only Liu Bei would be concerned with a complete stranger. One of his greatest strengths and greatest faults. His idealism would not help the stranger's situation.

"No name, sir." Zhao Yun said, "Lady Yue Ying kicked me out before I could get one."

"It is apparent that he is no ordinary man," Zhang Fei interjected. "Judging by his clothing he is from either a military or advisory position."

Zhao Yun nodded his confirmation. The man's clothing was indeed a little too extravagant for him to be just a humble traveler, even if his clothing was covered in blood. Not only that, but he had a staff with him and a sword amongst several things carried with him.

They knew it was wrong to search a man's things without permission, but given the position that Shu was in, they had no choice.

"Is there a chance he is from Wei?" Liu Bei asked, hoping beyond hope that this stranger wasn't one of their bad neighbors.

Zhang Fei shrugged, "We cannot say for sure, but I have a gut feeling that he's not."

"We found him on the border by the hills," Zhao Yun informed, painting a picture of what happened, "He was bleeding out badly. Yue Ying said he must've been bleeding over a course of a day. He could've been attacked by Wei or those who support them."

Liu Bei rubbed his clean-shaven chin, "Bleeding over the course of a day? How did he survive? And what was he doing on the border if he's not from here nor from Wei?"

"The cold may have slowed the bleeding process," Zhang Fei said, showing a rare spark of intelligence, "As for your other question, only he knows the answer to that one."

Inside the room, all Zhou Yu could think about was his wife. He hated that she was the only thing on his mind. The one good thing about being single minded like this was that he barely felt the pain in his side. Yet all he could think about was Xiao. He was terrified about what was happening to her as he lay there in a relatively comfortable bed while a perfect stranger was healing his pathetic wound.

"There, now that's patched up," Yue Ying sat back and wiped her bloody hands clean with a towel. "Try not to move too much for a few days."

Zhou Yu could tell the woman was giving him instructions but it didn't sink in to his brain. He didn't even thank her as she left him alone.

Yue Ying closed the door behind her and was met with several expectant faces, waiting for an update.

"He should be fine," she said striding past them. "But I don't want any of you disturbing him!"

Their shoulders sank and Zhao Yun scratched the back of his head. She didn't even tell them anything about the man, if he revealed anything.

Blood pounded in Zhou Yu's ears as his mind ran the whole scene of Xiao being kidnapped over and over again. Then the hills and the tiger…Was it all an illusion? Were the hills just a part of his imagination just like the white tiger? He knew for sure that he was in a Shu compound and Shu shared a border with Wei…

Not much came into Zhou Yu's head at that moment. He just lay awake all night. How could he sleep in such a condition, with his mind playing tricks on him and the bed felt so cold when he was so used to having a warm body curled up next to his.

_He awoke with her in his arms. Thankfully she was still asleep, but she would awake soon enough. It was already mid afternoon and the soft gray light illuminated the room, the pattering of raindrops hitting the windows. Oh it was a perfect day to have a lie in._

_Zhou Yu never liked to sit around and do nothing, but he on occasion, thanks to his wife's influence, enjoyed the luxury of spending a day in bed, doing nothing but have sex with his wife._

_Even now he was nude, the bunched up blankets barely covering their bodies. He bared his skin to the cool rainy air and it was beyond pleasurable, especially with the warm body cradled next to his. He lay there, watching the rain, closing his mind off all things. That was what he set out to do in the first place. To relax._

_The doctor that visited him had advised him to relax and to avoid stressful situations, or else it would have a negative affect on his health in the future. The doctor left, mumbling something about someone so young could kill himself before he reached thirty._

_Well, now the doctor didn't have to worry. He was content, even after spending half the day either on top of or next to Xiao Qiao. Zhou Yu saw himself as usually distant when it came to sex, and he wasn't the type of romantic man to have it constantly, but today was one of the few days that he allowed himself to indulge in the sinful pleasures of the flesh. Six times so far if he counted correctly._

_She began to stir and Zhou Yu closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep, waiting to see what she would do. The girl stilled next to him, but her breathing pattern shifted to let him know that she was awake. Her small hand that was over his chest began rubbing in slow, small circles. She went lower, over his ribcage and stomach. Xiao bent down and pressed her lips over the rough, scarred skin of his near fatal battle wound._

_His eyes snapped open and he let out a gasp when her lips pressed on that sensitive patch of skin. Xiao retreated; horrified that she might have hurt him._

"_Oh my god. I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't realize it still hurt."_

_Zhou Yu had clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming aloud. His chest rose up and down rapidly as he regained his breath._

"_No, no. It didn't hurt. It just is really sensitive," Zhou Yu whispered, "I don't know why."_

_She leaned over and kissed him gently on his lips, something he rarely reciprocated. He was used to being forceful and brutal, but she was sweet and forgiving, just like her innocent personality._

_A loud rumble interrupted them and Xiao sat back, her cheeks flushed. She glanced down at her stomach. Zhou Yu sat up and managed a smile._

"_We haven't eaten all day," he pointed out._

"_Yes," she said, "We really worked up an appetite with all our…activity."_

_She finished that sentence with a shy giggle, and it made Zhou Yu visibly relax. He reached down over the bed and grabbed her robe. He gently placed it over her shoulders._

"_You stay here," he whispered. "I'll go get us something to eat."_

_Before he could stop himself, he reached up cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over her soft skin. He could satisfy his own hunger right now. He could take what he wanted without mercy, like he was used to, but she deserved something more than that._

_Xiao took his overlarge hand into both of her small ones and removed it from her cheek. Leaning forward, she kissed him on the corner of his mouth._

"_Thank you, Lord Zhou Yu," she said in hushed voice._

His thoughts prevented him from sleeping that night. They began pervading his mind until, sometime the next morning Zhou Yu sprang out of bed, despite a flash of pain, and opened the door. Outside was a small reception hall with wooden tables where warriors sat and ate their breakfast. Everyone froze and turned their gaze towards him. Zhou Yu paused for only a moment before silently resuming his pace towards the door that he hoped led to the outside.

He didn't take two steps when a short man in green jumped out in front of him and held him back, "Whoa, whoa! Where are you going?"

"I-I have to leave. Thank you for your hospitality," Zhou Yu responded as modest as he could.

"Not with a wound like that."

The man glanced down at Zhou Yu's side.

"You'll stay here until we are sure you are well."

Zhou Yu gave the smaller man a cold dispassionate stare as if nothing the man in green could do would stop him.

"Who are you anyway?" the man known as Zhao Yun stood from his seat.

"It must be Lord Zhou Yu…" a cold drawl called everyone's attention. The soldiers turned to the entrance to the reception hall where a man with long black hair and a goatee stood, a feathered fan in his hand even though it was freezing out.

"How do you know, Zhuge Liang?" Zhao Yun asked. He wasn't questioning that this man was most likely correct but he was curious, nonetheless, how he knew.

Zhou Yu knew the name and his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed, taking in every detail of this…Zhuge Liang. Something in his blood sparked and his instincts took over. This man's smell…it wasn't good. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. Something wasn't right.

Zhuge Liang strode through the tables with an air of absolute confidence until he was about a few feet from the famed Zhou Yu. He pointed his fan at Zhou Yu's neck right at the small necklace underneath a ribbon.

"That is the mark of the Sun family is it not?" Zhuge Liang asked rhetorically.

Zhou Yu slowly blinked, but kept his hardened, stoned gaze on the man before him and remained quiet. Zhuge Liang smirked coolly. His arrogance…Zhou Yu had a bitter taste in his mouth. Arrogant people pissed him off.

"I have heard that the mighty Zhou Yu is also one of the most beautiful, sophisticated gentlemen throughout the land."

"Well, this guy's certainly pretty as a water crane…" a stout man with a beard said. The small man in green who stopped Zhou Yu earlier turned to the warrior, a confused look on his face, "What the hell kind of analogy is that, Zhang Fei?"

The stout man shrugged, "It was just a…nevermind, Lord Liu Bei."

Liu Bei turned back to Zhou Yu, "I apologize for him Lord Zhou Yu."

Zhou Yu, however, paid little attention to the ruler of Shu. His cold focus was on the smirking man before him.

"The question is…" Zhuge Liang continued, "what is a man of Wu doing near the border of Shu and Wei? An act of diplomacy maybe? Why go through all this trouble to get to Wei?"

Finally, Zhou Yu spoke, his voice throaty and fierce, "They have something I want."

Just those words rumbled through every warrior's core. The man certainly had a powerful presence.

Zhuge Liang's eyes trailed down to Xiao Qiao's ribbon tied around Zhou Yu's throat, "Ahh, you have a woman…and you lost her to Cao Cao's cohorts."

"I have a wife and mate…" Zhou Yu ground through hardened jaw. "And I didn't 'lose' her. She was taken from me."

Zhou Yu was growing more and more impatient. It felt that Zhuge Liang was stalling him, keeping him from his mate. And he would have none of it. Under any other circumstances he would be grateful for their kindness and hospitality, but now, all he could think of was escaping this place, even if he had bash Zhuge Liang or Liu Bei's skull in.

"But she is no longer under your jurisdiction, therefore, you lost her."

Zhou Yu's eyes flicked over to Liu Bei who was staring at the both of them with curious and harmless eyes. He was right there and he had a sword. He was probably faster than Liu Bei and could easily grab his sword and use the Shu leader as a shield until he was safely out of the compound.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Zhuge Liang said softly, seeing right through Zhou Yu's intentions. "And deep in your heart you know it would not be prudent to do such a thing."

Zhou Yu's face remained as stone, seemingly impenetrable, but his eyes were glinting with rage.

"So, why put yourself in the position of losing her anyway? Surely, the Wu know full well of Cao Cao's nature. Could you not have seen what was coming or were you so blinded by your abject loyalty to the Sun that you neglected to see what was best for your own wife?"

Faster than anyone could respond, Zhou Yu did as he set out to do. He grabbed one of Liu Bei's swords and thrust it at Zhuge Liang, purposely stopping right at the man's cheek. Zhuge Liang stood still, looking as if this almost life-threatening display were nothing. The other warriors gave a start, ready to pursue Zhou Yu if he dared make a scratch on their beloved strategist.

"You can't do it, can you?" Zhuge Liang mocked. "You must know that it wouldn't be the best strategy to kill me, that's why I knew you wouldn't hurt me. You are surrounded by Shu's finest warriors. Look there."

Zhuge Liang jerked his head towards a tall, mighty man with a long beard, who looked ready to pounce, "That is Guan Yu, the strongest since Lu Bu, and there-"

He motioned towards Zhang Fei, "Zhang Fei, had once killed 10,000 men. You cannot hope to stand a chance with them when you are also wounded and have not gotten a decent night's sleep."

Everyone held their breaths, waiting for something of a reply or action. Zhou Yu remained still, eyes boring into Zhuge Liang's.

Then, much to the surprise of Zhuge Liang, the man smirked. Smirking like a satisfied animal.

"You'll be surprised at what a man can do when he puts his mind to it," Zhou Yu's voice was low and dangerous. His eyes flicked over to Zhang Fei.

"Master Zhang Fei's numbers are impressive, but his numbers are not the result of might but his pursuance of survival. The sign of a desperate man seeking to gain the recognition he needs."

Zhang Fei's face went red and he gripped his halberd tightly. Zhou Yu's gaze came to Guan Yu. This man was one of the strongest no doubt, but…

"Lord Guan Yu maybe as strong as Lu Bu, but I will have you know that my lord killed Lu Bu and I frequently defeat my lord in training. You do the math."

"Why you little-you dare speak of us that way in our own house?" A young man with spiky brown hair and with very much the mannerisms of Guan Yu spat, getting ready to attack.

"Don't Guan Ping," Guan Yu scolded, concerned that Zhuge Liang's head would be gone at the slightest provocation.

Zhou Yu relaxed a little shining a tired smile, "But you are right, Zhuge Liang. I could not stand a chance against the great Zhang Fei and the mighty Guan Yu with little sleep and a wound in my side."

He took the sword away and handed it back to Liu Bei.

"Yet that doesn't mean I won't take up the challenge another time. And if you have as much intelligence as I know you have, you will realize that I can fight them to the bitter end. You may mock and shame me all you want, Zhuge Liang, but if you dare insult my country or my lord…"

Zhou Yu leaned over, his face a hair's width away from the strategist's. His mouth curled into a sadistic smile, "I will tear your heart out and feed it to our pet tigers we have in the Southlands. They love northerner flesh."

Zhuge Liang, always composed, actually visibly swallowed. This was proof that what this man said was no empty threat. Zhou Yu pulled away and lost his scary persona as he rubbed his forehead, as if some demon just left his body. He grabbed his wounded side and went back to the room he was nursed in.

Liu Bei's gaze followed the younger man in shock. He was certain his heart was about to give out. That was really scary.

"I honestly thought he was going to kill you, Zhuge Liang," he exclaimed turning to his strategist.

"There was a slight chance, but the odds were against him, though I will not try that again," Zhuge Liang admitted, flapping his feather fan against his chest.

"We cannot keep him here, my lord," Guan Yu said in his deep voice. "He's too much of a menace."

"He has no war against us," the wise, goateed man said, "Only Wei. Desperation was what provoked his actions, and I admit that was I too cruel in my interrogation."

"Still," Zhao Yun said, his face shiny from the nervous sweat he had earlier, "what do we do with him?"

"We'll send a message to Jiang Dong and let them know the situation," Liu Bei said folding his arms.

"A good idea, my lord," Zhuge Liang nodded with a smile, "but, Lord Zhou Yu is on a mission. He will not leave until that mission is completed."

One thing Zhuge Liang had to give to Zhou Yu was determination. The man's gaze was not one of an ordinary man. It was…different. The "sleeping dragon" had never seen such eyes or power behind them. His lips curled into a smile. What a fascinating creature he was.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I was cruel to Shu. Don't get me wrong, I was a Shuist once upon a time. Which would have been a few years ago when I first played DW6, but my god I got so tired of their "virtue, virtue, justice," crap. Aside from Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang, their characters are all the same and very uninteresting. I find that the Wei and Wu have more personality. It doesn't help that _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ was a horrid excuse of a history novel and gave half of Sun Jian's victories to Guan Yu among other lies that made Shu out to be the greatest pseudo dynasty. It was almost putrid, but it is still a classic. Shuists...don't complain, you know its true. The only thing Zhao Yun really did was save Liu Bei's son, which turned out to be a mistake since the kid couldn't even save the Shu after his father's rule. And Zhuge Liang...I don't like how Dynasty Warriors portrays him. He's a conniving prick. Incredibly smart but a prick. I'm sure historically he was a pretty cool guy, and I love how John Woo portrayed him in _Red Cliff._ He was a smart, nice guy who just wanted to defeat Cao Cao and was more human and believable. Rather than the "god-like" jackass who "summoned" the wind in the novel and games. Guan Yu is the only character I like a lot on the Shu mostly because he literally looks like my father, especially in DW6 with his spiky hair. No joke, my old man despite being relatively youngish (meaning under 50) he had an incredibly long beard like Guan Yu. It was hilarious. I think he grew it out just for shiggles (shits and giggles). Unfortunately he shaved it off because he promised his girlfriend that if the Green Bay Packers (of which he is a fan) win the Super Bowl he would shave it. Now he looks like a dark-haired Sun Jian, which is appropriate because he has a similar personality, except funnier...Damn my crazy old man.

Well, there's a little about me anyway and probably a little TMI.

Even though I rant about the Shu, they play a large role in this fic...so, Shuists don't walk away from this just yet. AND REVIEW GODDAMMIT!


	5. A Blue Line

Disclaimer: The usual sauce...

Chapter 5: A Blue Line

_"The ink of the scholar and the blood of a martyr are of equal value in heaven" _-_The Holy Quran.  
_

_Finally,_ Dian Wei thought as he reached Cao Cao's compound just beyond the hills. The castle was extravagant, like its owner, and was chiseled into the rock face of a cliff. A great advantage point so close to Shu's borders. Yet, Shu and their false leader was the last thing on his mind now as he entered the palace.

Xiahou Dun approached him and grumbled, "It took you long enough."

The man's two eyes traveled to the soldiers who followed Dian Wei, one of whom held a small young woman in his arms. She didn't look too good.

"Did you get him? The diplomat?" Xiahou Dun asked noticing that the body they sorely needed was not there.

"Well…" Dian Wei started.

"You were supposed to capture the strategist!" Xiahou Dun shouted.

"Before you go all ape-shit on me. Keep in mind I had the four stooges back there with me. One of whom, I am guessing, is probably dead by now. So now I have three…three fucking stooges who apparently don't know the word restraint."

Dian Wei's soldiers frowned at being insulted.

"Besides, it wasn't a total failure…" the axe-man motioned to the girl being carried by one of his men. Xiahou Dun approached for a closer look, "Is this the girl?"

"We found her with Zhou Yu. He was naked and she was wearing what she has on now—aside from the blanket, so I assume they were playing sexier version of slap-'n-tickle when we found them."

The swordsman peered down at said woman. She was small and young and was shivering horribly, clutching at the scratchy blanket that she was wrapped in. Her face was pale and sickly and she was desperately trying to keep her eyes open.

"What's the matter with her?"

"She got sick on the way here. It seems she was not equipped for cold weather."

"Yeah, but at least it shut her up," one of the soldiers added with a chuckle, but Xiahou Dun frowned.

"Take her to one of the upper chambers and get a nurse to take a look at her," he ordered.

"Why?"

"Leverage is no good when it's dead."

* * *

Xiao Qiao didn't quite remember the trip to the bedrooms all she knew now was that she was in a bed, shielded from the weather. Sure, she was frightened but she was thankful to be in warmth. She wrapped her robe about her tighter, afraid of who might come in and look at her. Her body was only for her husband to see and she wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. During the trip to this place, she hated it when some of the brutes would stare at her scantily clad form. Lucky for her they didn't try anything. Just thinking about the worst-case scenario made her sick, even as she thought about Zhou Yu. She could only imagine what he would do if another man dared to force himself upon her when Zhou Yu had already marked her as his…

_She awoke when she heard her bedroom door open. Xiao was moderately surprised to see that it was her husband who entered her room. Xiao sat up and stood, ready to greet Zhou Yu, even though he had entered her bedchamber unannounced at such a late hour._

_His expression was stoic and she was grateful that he didn't look displeased or perturbed by anything. Perhaps he just needed someone to talk to._

"_Why are you sleeping in your rooms?"_

"_I'm sorry, my lord?"_

"_Why are you here, when you should be in my rooms."_

_Xiao's heart plummeted. Maybe he was angry, but why she didn't know._

"_We had an agreement. You like your privacy so I sleep in my rooms unless you say otherwise," she explained as calmly as she could._

"_I am quite aware of what I said!" he snapped, but he quickly calmed himself down, running a hand over his face, "I-I'm sorry."_

_Xiao couldn't respond. She wanted him to make an affirmative indication of what he wanted her to do, but he seemed to be confusing himself._

"_Did I not send a request for you to be with me tonight?"_

_Xiao shook her head, "I did not receive such a request from a maid nor you."_

_Zhou Yu sighed through his nose and nodded, "My mistake then. No matter."_

_His gaze turned to hers._

"_Take off your robe," he ordered._

_She jumped at his tone and hesitated. Xiao remembered his cold eyes seemed to spark with something._

"_Do not make me repeat myself."_

_Xiao glared at him and turned her gaze away as she disrobed in front of his hungry gaze. Once stripped of all her clothing, she felt decidedly cold and she shivered involuntarily and covered her exposed breasts._

"_Come over here," his voice was low and sensual, but cut through her like a knife. Xiao obeyed, hanging her head and looking to the side, not bearing to gaze into his eyes. Zhou Yu cupped her chin and turned it up to force her to look him in the eye. She was caught in his penetrating gaze. He was like a tiger staring down his prey. She even thought she heard a rumbling growl coming from the back of his throat. Her breath hitched and she felt her own pulse speed up._

"_Undress me," he murmured, barely above a whisper._

_Knowing better than to question his requests and she did as she was told. She fumbled with his robe, but eventually it fell away, leaving him just as naked as she. Suddenly, Xiao didn't feel so self-conscious even as she stared down at her husband's obvious state of arousal. Normally, Zhou Yu was not a man who liked to just leave himself bare. She never knew why. He had a great, muscular body of pure marble and his manhood was DEFINITELY nothing to scoff at._

_Her on the other hand, she always felt that her body was being scrutinized whenever she was naked out in the open in front of him. Compared to him, she was so small._

"_Good. Now, get on the bed," his voice was so authoritative, even if it was soft. It left no room for rebuttal. Xiao did as she was told and crawled on the bed. Zhou Yu followed her into the bed and moved on top of her. Her breathing became shallow as his nearness affected her and she gasped when he pressed himself against her to make a point._

_Zhou Yu did as he usually did in these situations. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed in a bruising grip. She didn't strain too much against him, but every once in a while she struggled, just to please him. And indeed he was pleased. Zhou Yu seemed to enjoy having a girl struggle underneath him as he forced himself on her. Regardless of the strange fantasy, he took his pleasure from within her, rutting in her seemingly fragile body. She never broke, but she was astonished at how a man so calm and collected in the heat of battle, could lose his cool in a passionate setting such as this. Xiao frequently wondered what she did to upset him or his emotional balance. Was it what she wore? Was it how she acted? What?_

_He lowered his head against her neck and she felt a sting as he bit into her skin. It wasn't hard, but it stunned her nonetheless. Zhou Yu let go of her wrists and one of her hands immediately flew to the back of his head, keeping his face against her neck._

_Xiao was embarrassed to admit that she whimpered and moaned and gasped, even though she knew it spurred him on. It was evident that she could not resist indulging her own pleasure._

_Her husband grunted and moaned, probably the most beautiful noise she ever heard, and it marked his release._

_Both breathless, Zhou Yu lowered himself slightly, no quite lying on top of her, and he lowered his head, sweaty strands of his hair tickling the skin of her neck and breasts. He rolled off of her in a very unromantic way. She lay there, waiting, unsure if conversation was appropriate. Zhou Yu answered her question silently by rolling on his side, pale back forming a wall that blocked away intimacy. Xiao sighed rolling over and facing the opposite side. She remained awake for who knows how long until she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep. That was when she felt a stirring on the other side of her bed. Xiao remained still, determined to get some sleep, but then she felt a hand on her bare shoulder and then a large body against her back. Now he wants intimacy. Well, no harm in physical contact. It was kind of nice. Xiao snuggled deeper in the pillows, content enough to fall asleep._

_That was until his grip on her shoulder tightened and he rolled on top of her. She tried to nudge him away with her shoulder but he was so much bigger than her. He mounted her from behind, pressing her body down. She tried to fight, but she soon remembered that it only served to spark his aggressiveness even more. Xiao was forced to hug her pillow as Zhou Yu coldly took her like an emotionless machine. She bit her lip and refused to cry even as it began to hurt. He made no noise this time when he reached his end, but she felt it flow inside her, and for some reason, this time it felt disgusting._

_Without a word, Zhou Yu pulled out of her. She remained on her stomach hugging her pillow. She wouldn't have minded what he did at all, except for what happened next. Or rather what didn't happen next. Xiao Qiao fully expected him to go back to sleep right next to her and they would discuss what happened in the morning._

_Zhou Yu, however, got off the bed, slipped on his robe and wordlessly left the room. She didn't know why that upset her. Maybe it was the feeling that she was being used. Or it could be that she felt like some cheap whore at a brothel, tossed aside after a quick a session, but it stung that he just left. Like the last few hours didn't exist. There was no attempt at conversation, not even the spouting of words of sexual rage. During that last bout, he was so cold. Xiao didn't know if she preferred him violent or distant. She just prayed that he was in a better mood tomorrow night._

Quite suddenly, she felt nauseous and she leaned over the edge of the bed, ready to vomit, but she willed herself not to lose her guts all over the floor. The door opened and a stout man with dark paint under his eyes entered. In his massive hands were blankets.

"Here. Try to stay warm," he said laying the blankets on the end of the bed. His voice was powerful and rich, but it had a soft edge to it.

"Thank you…" she mustered the courage to say. The man nodded his head in what could be construed as a bow and left the room.

* * *

"How hard is it to get one unarmed strategist from an isolated ally village?" Cao Cao yelled pacing around his desk.

"Apparently harder than it sounds," Xiahou Dun sighed.

"I told you just to pay the money to the Zhou family," Sima Yi said with the smirk of a devil.

Cao Cao laughed with mirth, "Over my cold, dead body."

"I am constantly astonished at how such a cheap man could become such a successful ruler," Sima Yi shook his head. "You'll pay for castle placed inside a cliff, which is bleeding hard to build, but you will not fork over the money for a perfectly good strategist. I do not see your logic."

Cao Cao glared at his current strategist, "You're right, I should fork over the money and have him replace you."

Sima Yi opened his mouth, but then shut it, at a loss.

"I can't believe I got you to shut up," Cao Cao grumbled, resuming his pacing.

"What do we do?" Xiahou Dun asked his cousin. Cao Cao pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Cao Ren entered, "The girl should be fine for the night."

Cao Cao turned to Xiahou Dun and Sima Yi, "Girl? What girl?"

"She was found with Zhou Yu. They were apparently having relations," Xiahou Dun responded coldly.

"Relations?"

"It means sex, Sima Yi," Cao Cao grumbled.

"I know what it means!" Sima Yi spat back at his lord.

"Well, Dian Wei didn't actually see them doing the deed, but due to her lack of clothing and the man was apparently naked, he took a guess."

"So we have his woman," Cao Cao nodded calming down a little. This could be useful. They had somebody, but he wracked his brain to figure out how useful the girl could be.

"His woman…I assume she is his wife and if the rumors are true, she is a Qiao sister," Sima Yi drawled on, a smirk on his lips.

"What are you talking about?"

The strategist rolled his eyes, "You haven't heard? Hellooo! When Qiao Xuan died, he gave the late Sun Jian his daughters. Those daughters were to be married to two respectable men, one of whom was Sun Jian's eldest son and the other…"

"…was Zhou Yu," Cao Cao finished, summing it all up.

"Precisely. It wasn't that long ago, really. Maybe less than two years. But the Qiaos are widely known for their beauty."

Cao Cao's mind drifted to his late acquaintance. He had known Qiao Xuan had two beautiful daughters, but he rarely thought about it. Qiao Xuan was friendly towards all and was loyal to the Han and Wu, but wasn't adverse to being kind to others. But the old man was dead, leaving two daughters behind. Jewels of southern China. No doubt Wu would do anything to get her back. Even give away part of their territory.

"I have seen the girl," Cao Ren spoke up. "Despite her being ill and frightened, she is, in my humble opinion, a great beauty."

"And if what is rumored is true, then Zhou Yu is no beast either. The man is said to pose an air of utmost grace and virility that makes women wet to even look at him. Men have reported that if their wives ever had the opportunity to see him, they on occasion would scream his name during sex," Xiahou Dun pointed out, using words that the warrior wasn't often heard using. Sima Yi smirked at Xiahou Dun, amused with the man's colored relay of the tales. Xiahou Dun realized what he said and shrugged, "What? It's what I heard."

"Jeez, can you imagine what their kids would look like?" Cao Cao's eyes widened a little, "Gods, save the sexes whenever they come around."

The small group chuckled a little and then Cao Cao gave a valiant gesture with his hand, "Change of plans! We don't need the boy, but we keep the girl under our care."

"But what if Zhou Yu's still alive? He may want to get her back," Cao Ren told his cousin.

Cao Cao scoffed at the idea, "One man cannot defeat my army."

* * *

A/N: Again, I will say this, I made Zhou Yu a little darker. It's just a flashback, though. This is mainly just a different way of looking at their relationship. As always, review please.


	6. At Wit's End

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 6: At Wit's End

_"If there be a hell upon earth it is to be found in a melancholy man's heart" -Robert Burton_

Back at Shu compound, while most of the Shu soldiers resumed their daily work, Zhou Yu kept to the room he was assigned, pacing, his shoulders tight, trying to make something of his predicament. His wound still was painful, but he could manage. What Liu Bei didn't realize was that he was resilient and after surviving impalement by Lu Bu, all other injuries seemed to be scratches in comparison. Yet, here he was, pacing, like a caged tiger. He rubbed his tired eyes, but remained alert. Gods, he was so on edge, especially after being insulted by Zhuge Liang. What did that man have against him anyway?

Zhou Yu couldn't stay like this. It was unhealthy, he knew, to be so wound up. No, no, he was after Cao Cao and those bastards who took his mate…wife away. He couldn't be caught up in petty squabbles instigated by the Shu. He had to think about Xiao. That was his only goal…

_He walked slowly through the trail in the woods, taking his sweet time observing the nature around him. He rarely went on walks for fun, but whenever he did he always enjoyed it. Why didn't he do this more often? It's healthy to get out of the house every once in a while. The air seemed fresher and lighter out here. As he strolled, he kept his hands held behind his back, his head lifted to the trees seeing the leaves making wonderful patterns against the gleaming sun._

"_Zhou Yu, my lord, hurry up!" a sharp voice cried. Zhou Yu glanced ahead on the trail. Xiao Qiao was up ahead on the trail waving her arms frantically._

"_Hurry, you slow poke."_

"_The purpose of taking a walk is to slow down. You seem to be doing the opposite of that," Zhou Yu replied resuming his pace._

"_I want to show you something," the girl ran ahead and Zhou Yu strode purposefully to where she ran off to, but kept his calm pace. The trail got deeper into the woods and the trees blocked his vision from the outside, but he could tell there was something beyond the trees._

"_Lord Zhou Yu! Up here," her voice called and Zhou Yu looked up. Xiao Qiao had climbed a big tree and settled herself on a tall, thick branch. It was almost hard for him to see her amidst the luscious leaves._

"_Xiao Qiao," he called looking up, "what are you doing up there? You could get hurt."_

"_You have to come up here. See this view! I bet you never knew your family had this."_

_Sighing, Zhou Yu climbed the tree, mostly to make sure she was alright. He finally reached her branch and she scooted over so he could sit next to her._

"_Are you alright?" he immediately asked a little breathless, as he crawled to her on the branch._

"_I'm fine," she beamed and pointed out ward._

_Zhou Yu turned his head and was immediately struck with the scenery. They could see everything to the horizon and it was covered with the tops of green trees. He had no idea his uncle owned a place in the middle of such beauty. He let out calming breath of amazement and glanced down at the girl beside him. She just smiled at him._

_He remembered them sitting there for a while, Xaio resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer._

_Zhou Yu knew she liked this physical intimacy, even if it was simple and he was slowly becoming more comfortable with this situation. The combination of the beautiful scenery and the beautiful girl so close to his body caused his heart to go haywire. With the scenery and the air, he wanted to slow down and relax, but with the girl so close to him…_

_Zhou Yu reached into his robes and pulled out two red fruits._

"_Here. I brought these in case you get hungry," he said pulling out a knife and cutting the fruit in half revealing tons of red gel-like seeds._

_Xiao smiled and took the fruit, picking out the delicious seeds and eating them, while Zhou Yu cut opened his own fruit._

"_Mmmm, I never had pomegranate before," she said as she licked her juice-stained fingers._

"_You haven't?"_

_She shook her head, but dug back in to her fruit._

"_No, but I keep hearing about them," she swallowed and wiped some juice from her mouth, " Yet the pomegranate is the symbol of fertility…I think. Eating them increases fertility, supposedly."_

"_Really?" Zhou Yu said after a short pause but he continued to eat his seeds, "The Turks believed that eating pomegranate seeds before battle made them invincible."_

"_Did it?"_

"_I have no idea," he shrugged, his gaze lifted from his fruit to the scenery._

_Xiao, her mouth full of seeds, made a noise and pointed. She swallowed, "There's the lake."_

_Sure enough, there down beneath the green tops was a sparkling lake, shining under the sun. It was small, but it was there, nestled securely in the middle of the forest._

"_We should go for a swim."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_A swim in the lake."_

_Zhou Yu stared down at his half eaten pomegranate. He wasn't ready to leave this spot. He was perfectly content where he was now._

_Apparently she could tell what he was thinking, "We don't have to do it right now. Later in the afternoon perhaps."_

_With that she dug back into her fruit and Zhou Yu took a glance at her. There must've been something wrong with him because he could feel his own pulse quicken. She was so close to him and all he could stare at were her lips, moist with the juices of her snack. Yet she looked so innocent and hopeful as she stared at the Chinese landscape. He didn't know how much she knew about the politics going on around them, but she didn't seem to care at the moment and neither should he._

_He quietly placed a few seeds in his mouth, before reaching over to cup the back of her head and turn it towards him. He didn't wait for her to respond as he pressed his lips to hers. She was in shock, he could tell, but he still deepened the kiss. All he could taste was pomegranate and he was sure they swapped lingering juices. He brought her as close as they could get on the branch. He could feel his blood run quickly and he broke away, before he lost control. Leaning away, he took a gaze at her flushed face and noticed that some juice drizzled out of the corner of her mouth when they kissed. He wished to kiss or lick it away but decided against such an action. Instead, he wiped it away with the cuff of his sleeve, gently stroking the back of her head._

_Then, he abruptly turned away, "I apologize."_

"_Ooooh, quit furrowing that brow!" she exclaimed, much to his shock, as she reached up and smacked his forehead. "You're more handsome when you don't look so concerned."_

_He shook his head, surprised that she hit him. True, it was a playful hit, but usually his first instinct if anyone hit him would be to strike back. Still, his brow loosened when she leaned against him again. He brought her closer and they resumed their silent watch._

He snapped out of his thoughts a little breathless. Thinking about her didn't prove to help matters; it only caused his pulse to beat faster with rage and frustration. Withholding the incredible urge to throw something, he took several deep breaths to calm himself. That didn't seem to work.

He looked around and spotted a sturdy beam that was thin enough for him to hang on to but sturdy enough to hold his weight. He jumped and grabbed it and hauled himself up. He brought himself back down, but then hauled himself up again. He repeated this practice several times until he was too physically exhausted to think.

* * *

Liu Bei had his meeting with Pang Tong out on the compound's front courtyard. Or what could be called a courtyard. It was mostly a dusty plane that was now murky and muddy with melted snow. The hunched man whose hideous identity was kept hidden by a scarf and a wide hat, bowed before his lord.

"Lord Liu Bei, what do you wish to know?"

"I ask about Wu."

The man's moderately deformed eyes widened a little, "This has something to do with our unexpected guest."

Liu Bei laughed, "Correct as always."

"All I have heard, that has been confirmed, is that Lord Sun Jian died at the battle of Hu Lao Gate."

"Hu Lao Gate? That was less than a year ago."

Pang Tong nodded, "It's hard to believe that we were all allies at one point and with a drop of hat, we pick up arms against each other."

"So far the only who has done that is Cao Cao."

Pang Tong nodded, "But he is cleverer than he looks. Sending small allied bandits to do his dirty work allows him to keep most of his strength while we dwindle."

Groaning, Liu Bei glanced back at where Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei were hanging about, laughing about something.

"The question is: why would Cao Cao kidnap a wife of someone from Wu?"

"Because he can," Liu Bei mumbled bitterly.

"Or the man we are harboring has some value to Cao Cao."

Liu Bei thought about it. Kidnapping was usually done for leverage of some sort. Assuming Cao Cao's men knew what they were doing, Zhou Yu was probably a target that managed to get away or they wanted to use his wife against him. Liu Bei couldn't help but shudder slightly when he thought about Zhou Yu's face when his wife was brought up. Zhuge Liang was right: he was a man on a mission and keeping him here was like harboring a tiger. It could lash out. Ever the idealist though, Liu Bei shrugged those concerning thoughts away. Surely someone as gentlemanly as Lord Zhou Yu would retain a sense of decorum and honor within the house of Shu. Yet that didn't mean he couldn't try to make friends with the guy.

Even later in the day, Liu Bei was getting anxious, wondering if Cao Cao knew he was harboring this Wu warrior. He tried to spend his worries playing chess with Zhuge Liang. It was very hard to do, but Zhuge Liang taught him how to play successfully.

"If you move that piece, you will see that I have three opportunities to take you, but there may be a way to move without consequence," the man waved his fan subtly.

Liu Bei rubbed his chin, glancing at the board and evaluating Zhuge Liang's expression.

_Maybe this one…_

Liu Bei moved one of his pieces from the back.

Zhuge Liang smirked, "Of all the successful ones, you had the misfortune of picking the worst one to move, my lord."

The strategist proceeded to move his pieces and won the match.

"Well, darn it," Liu Bei sighed, and looked up. Standing a distance behind where Zhuge Liang was seated was Zhou Yu, wrapped in a dark robe that Yue Ying brought for him. The man looked like he hadn't slept the whole time he was here.

"Ah, Zhou Yu. I'm glad you are here," Liu Bei beamed.

"I just needed some water," Zhou Yu's voice was raspy and edgy, clearly not a healthy sign. "You don't know where perhaps I could find some."

"Well, don't worry we'll get some for you," Liu Bei said calmly, but concerned. He turned to a servant man and whispered, "Could you please get our guest some water?"

The servant nodded and left.

Meanwhile, Zhuge Liang cleared the chessboard, "We are playing a little game here, Zhou Yu. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, sir, I have."

"Then why don't you play a game," Zhuge Liang offered as he stood from his seat. "I'm sure master Liu Bei wouldn't mind playing with you."

Zhou Yu rubbed his tired eyes. He wasn't sure if he had to mental stamina to play. Maybe, playing chess would keep his mind off of pacing and Xiao Qiao for the moment.

Zhou Yu bowed and sat down before the Shu lord. Liu Bei was wide-eyed, apparently not as keen on playing against one of the great minds of Wu as Zhuge Liang was, but Zhuge Liang was right by Liu Bei's side.

The game started off uneventful, like most games, but quickly, Zhou Yu began to take charge. He was fast in his calculations, while Liu Bei took several agonizing moments to make moves. Yet, before any damage was done, Zhuge Liang leaned over, his fan covering his mouth, and whispered something in Liu Bei's ear. Liu Bei immediately moved his piece in what Zhou Yu quickly identified as a strategically important area. So that's how it was going to be. Liu Bei was just the puppet, and then he saw Zhuge Liang for what he was. A manipulator. A cold manipulator with a fan. Most of Shu seemed blind to this. Maybe they weren't blind. Maybe they willingly follow Zhuge Liang's every whim like sheep.

Zhuge Liang didn't like the stare Zhou Yu was giving him. It was apparent from the get go that this man had this ability to see things others didn't. Yet, even the great Zhou Yu couldn't break through his strategies. Could he?

The match went on and on, and the intensity increased ten-fold, both strategists using careful moves and calculations. Liu Bei's hands began to shake as he moved pieces. He could see that this match was an unbelievably close one. He trusted Zhuge Liang's genius, but Zhou Yu was making this way too close. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Zhuge Liang was maybe getting a little flustered that a man could match his own genius. Yet, as always, he kept his cool, staring at the board with calculating eyes, and whispering instructions behind his fan. Liu Bei barely had time to notice the quiet crowd gathering around them.

"What's going on?"

"Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang are facing Zhou Yu."

"Who's winning?"

"No one. This guy can play."

"Jeez."

Finally, Liu Bei laid a piece down where Zhuge Liang instructed him to go. Zhou Yu impassively sat back up straight, his hands on his thighs, silent.

"I believe that is the end," Zhuge Liang said coolly. And the crowd gave a collective sigh of relief.

Zhou Yu didn't know what to believe. He wasn't used to losing at chess. Yet, judging how long the match was it could have gone either way. Today was just Zhuge Liang's day.

Zhou Yu bowed, accepting defeat, even if it left a bitter taste in his mouth, "The victory is yours. The better man won."

Zhou Yu took his long untouched tumbler of water and retreated back to his room.

Sighing, Liu Bei stood, "That was intense."

"Ahh, but Zhuge Liang is still the reigning genius," Huang Zhong barked with laughter, "No one can match him."

Normally, Zhuge Liang would humbly appreciate the compliment, but this time his mind was on the previous match.

"I'm not so sure…"

Liu Bei heard his whisper, "What's that?"

"It is true that I have been proven the better at formulating chess strategies today, but I have this feeling that I wasn't facing the real Zhou Yu."

"How do you mean?"

"He hasn't slept in days and you know what exhaustion does to a man's ability to concentrate."

As Zhuge Liang left, Liu Bei swallowed.

* * *

Back at Cao Cao's palace, Sima Yi had wandered to where the heir to Wei's throne hung out with his pals and…female confidants. Despite Cao Pi's habit of hanging out with other women, the boy adored his wife, Zhen Ji, and would never dare doing anything more to other women other than mild flirtations.

The brat was now throwing knives at a board with a red painted bulls-eye. Shit, the kid was good. Two knives were stuck right in the center and he was preparing for another.

Zhen Ji rubbed her husband's shoulders, "Last one, darling. If you make this one, I'll…"

She whispered something in his ear, and Cao Pi flashed a lascivious grin, "I don't even think that's legal, but, yeah, I'm ready."

"Oh, please, give it a rest," Sima Yi rolled his eyes.

Cao Pi glanced over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I can't hear over the loud sound of my…awesomeness!"

The young man threw the knife and 'lo and behold, it stuck in the center, right next to the others. Cheers erupted as Cao Pi's "entourage" jumped in excitement at their master's success. Cao Pi gave Sima Yi a smug grin. The older man folded his arms frowning.

Cao Pi rolled his eyes and called back to his group, "Clear out guys. Mom's here."

Sima Yi faked a laugh, "Oh ho, my side!"

Subtly, Cao Pi shook his head, "What do you want?"

"Your father's angry that you weren't at the meeting," Sima Yi crossed his arms returning a smug expression that looked strangely sultry. Cao Pi backed away a little.

"My dad doesn't need my input. He just wants me there for appearances. So is he in or is he…out eating a baby."

Sima Yi had to agree, "Let me explain something, Cao Pi. There's a fish that swims around with its babies in its mouth. That fish would look at your relationship with your father and say 'That's messed up.'"

Cao Pi almost, just almost laughed at that analogy. It was true, he gave his father respect, but Cao Cao hardly gave his son anything more than cold regard. Cao Pi usually shrugged it off and went about his usual day.

"That being said," Sima Yi continued, "He can be generous when you perform well. Hence why I have eight men under me."

Cao Pi cocked his head and couldn't help but smirk, "Wow…what god of gay fantasies did you write to in order to get that?"

"Shut up," Sima Yi spat back. "Speaking of generosity, he has you working with Zhang He."

Cao Pi looked horrified, "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Cao Pi shook his head in disbelief. Zhang He was a skilled warrior and commander, but he was…different. He knew how to make everyone uncomfortable. Now Cao Pi had to hang out with Sima Yi _and_ the pretty butterfly, Zhang He. Screw being a prince, he would likely kill himself after a day with those two.

"I can't believe this," Cao Pi sighed running a hand through his black hair.

"Believe it…" Sima Yi smirked, but noticed his lord's son walking away in a huff. "Hey were are you going? Did you even hear what I said!"

"You're not my supervisor!"

* * *

A/N: Ahh Sima Yi and Zhang He...I am convinced those two are why Cao Pi has rage face on all the time. I'd be a pretty angry person too if I had hang out with those two all the time. Anyway, Review!


	7. Aggrevating Circumstances

Disclaimer/warning: This stuff that I don't own is about to get a little darker.

EDIT: Took out a flashback. It wasn't needed, and hopefully it will help with flashback flow.

Chapter 7: Aggravating Circumstances

_"All sin tends to be addictive, and the terminal point of addiction is what is called damnation"- W.H. Auden._

Liu Bei held a meeting of his greatest commanders out in the courtyard. Mostly, it was for an update about the territory. Cao Cao was being oddly quiet, save for attacking a Wu diplomat in Shu territory.

"Maybe he has shifted his focus on attacking the east," Zhao Yun suggested.

Huang Zhong snorted, "We can only hope…"

"Master Huang Zhong," Liu Bei scolded. "We are talking about a man's homeland and wife here. We can only hope that Cao Cao has had enough of this insanity."

"Insanity, maybe…" Guan Yu murmured stroking his beard, "What does the Imperial Throne have to say about this."

"Nothing, as usual," Liu Bei folded his arms, his gaze on the muddy ground. Sometimes, the Imperial Court seemed like neglectful parents, letting warlords run around and fight.

"Then we have no choice but to investigate some of the villages to see if they are harboring any bandits," Zhang Fei suggested, "They must have a base somewhere."

"And give the people more reason to hate us?" Liu Bei's eyes flashed.

"My lord, Zhang Fei is suggesting the best course of action," Zhuge Liang calmly said, lightly flapping his fan.

The Shu lord's shoulders slouched. It was against his nature to attack villages willy nilly, but striking at one of the Wei's many cores that may lay among them was an entirely different matter.

"It will be our last resort…"

But even as he said that, a peasant man came rushing into the compound looking terrified crying Liu Bei's name.

"Lord Liu Bei!" the older man dropped to his knees. "I beseech your help."

"What ever is the matter?"

"Bandits from Wei!" the man managed to choke out. "They have been spotted hiding in the forest near our village. They have been attacking travelers and we fear that they may seek to attack our village."

Liu Bei blinked. What incredible timing. He turned to his two sworn brothers.

"Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, see to this man and get as much information. You two and Zhao Yun will station yourselves outside their village and get rid of the bandits."

The two veterans nodded before gathering the peasant for further instructions. Meanwhile, Liu Bei turned to his strategist, "My guess is that you foresaw this."

Zhuge Liang shrugged, which could've meant anything, "When you have bees, it is best to destroy the whole beehive, instead of the individual bees."

"Well, right now I'm focused on the bees causing trouble."

Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun got ready for the upcoming skirmish. They had a feeling that it wouldn't take too long. They were just annoying bandits to take care of, right? Cao Cao's ill-disciplined rabble-rousers were no match for the might of three Shu's Tiger Generals.

Liu Bei said goodbye to his brethren who promised they would return the next morning successful.

"I have faith in every one of you-"

"My lord!"

_Oh__god,__what__now?_ Liu Bei turned to find Yue Ying rushing towards the men the odd look of panic on her face. This couldn't be good.

"He's gone!"

"What?" Guan Yu and Zhang Fei glanced at each other.

"Zhou Yu is not in his room and none of the servants can find him anywhere."

Guan Yu shifted in his saddle, "He couldn't have gotten far, my lord. We'll track him down."

Liu Bei hurriedly waved his hand, "Nevermind him. Just get those bandits away from that village, we'll deal with him later."

Zhuge Liang cleared his throat, the quintessential smirk on his face, "My guess is that you will find him when you find the bandits."

Turning to his strategist, Liu Bei's face was stricken with confusion and concern. Yet, his questions were interrupted with the pounding of hooves as his three warriors sped away.

"Guys!" Zhao Yun called over the sound of pounding hooves. "After we beat the bandits, where should be track the Wu advisor?"

"Zhuge Liang said that we will find him when he find the bandits," Zhang Fei reiterated pulling up next to Guan Yu. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means exactly as it sounds," Guan Yu answered, his beard flying over his shoulder as his mighty horse pounded through the wind.

"He can't be serious though right?" Zhao Yun asked. "I mean that would mean he would already be there."

Guan Yu never liked criticizing the great Zhuge Liang but this situation seemed too far-fetched to even be plausible. Well, their goal is to get rid of the bandits and that was it. He would worry about Zhou Yu after that was dealt with.

The trip wasn't a long one. It was about a half an hour on horseback to reach the village. Once there, the warriors were greeted with warm and thankful smiles. Zhao Yun and Guan Yu kept their eyes out for suspicious activity within the village as Zhang Fei asked a few men about the bandits.

"My guess, sire," a man bowed, "the bandits will attack anyone who enters the woods. It doesn't take much to provoke them."

As the man answered Zhang Fei's questions the other men glanced nervously at the thick line of trees where the bandits were known to dwell. Before Zhang Fei could thank the men, Guan Yu charged his horse towards the trees, stunning Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei.

"Jeez, what's his deal?" Zhao Yun sighed with exasperation as he followed the giant man.

Guan Yu avoided the roads. Though the bandits were probably hiding near the roads, they most likely gathered deeper into the woods to avoid being caught setting up ambushes. He stopped, and dismounted his horse, keeping a watchful eye out.

"Hey, what happened?" Zhang Fei called as he and Zhao Yun caught up to their friend. Guan Yu pressed a finger to his lips, silencing them both. He brought his guan dao up and slammed it into the ground with enough force to cause the ground to quake.

"COME ON OUT!" Guan Yu called.

There were loud rustling and cries as bandits wearing blue sashes around their waists slowly appeared from the trees and from behind rocks. They brandished their swords and rushed after the trio who dared venture in the territory. Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei readied their weapons. Okay, so they may have underestimated the numbers a bit, but that didn't matter much as they got ready to charge after the bandits once the enemy got close enough.

Quite suddenly, as the bandits charged after them, a few of bandits choked back their screams, blood spouting from their throats. The bandits ignored the presence of the three Shu warriors and stared in horror as a fourth warrior, dressed in crimson, appeared from what seemed to be nowhere, a shiny silver broad-edged scimitar held in his hand.

Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu battled the few bandits that managed to diverge Zhou Yu's presence. Their deaths would be less painful than the other bandits set to face Zhou Yu. The man slaughtered those who came after him with speed and precision. He shoved his sword in their throats, mouths, and gullets. He impaled one man and threw him at another bandit. The few that remained wasted no time in running away, shocked at the savagery.

Zhou Yu, however, didn't let them go. He raced after them and they all fled in horror, afraid that he would catch up to one of them. One man sprained his ankle and fell to the ground with a thud, but Zhou Yu ignored the incapacitated man and continued charging at them like a silent wild beast, with blinding speed. The bandit furthest back glanced behind him for a brief moment, horror gripping his heart, pushing himself to run faster. The bandits, however, wouldn't be getting away. They left the edge of the forest but stopped, finding themselves at the edge of a cliff. Zhou Yu charged after them. A few defended themselves, but one by one they began to fall off to their untimely deaths.

The man who drove them to their deaths stood at the edge, his emotionless gaze on the hazy ground where they bandits' corpses lay. His gaze rose to the horizon where the dark hills lay. Breathing hard through his nose, making a low rumbling noise from the back of his throat, he stalked back through the woods. The only living bandit lay on the ground, nursing his ankle, and staring up at Zhou Yu as if he were the merchant of death. The Shu warriors finally caught up to them.

The bandit began pleading for his life, babbling something about having valuable information, but Zhou Yu remained silent, staring down at the young man. A boy probably younger than he. He could make up for his mistakes…

Every exhale Zhou Yu gave rang out as a low rumble, like a subtle growl and made the hairs on the back Zhao Yun's neck stand up.

"H-have mercy," the boy pleaded and after a moment, Zhou Yu walked away. Everyone was relieved, for only a moment, until Zhou Yu bent down and lifted a small boulder into his arms. Once again, he stood over the young bandit, and raised the boulder over his head.

Guan Yu yelled, "Wait!"

Zhou Yu threw the boulder down and with a sickening crunch, the young bandit's head was crushed completely, inky dark blood spraying across the snow dusted ground and across Zhou Yu's pale face.

Zhao Yun was certain his heart skipped a beat. The boy didn't deserve to die. Yet, in all reality he couldn't be trusted. Maybe Zhou Yu made the right decision, even if it was such a horrendous action. Zhou Yu grasped his side, biting back a groan as he turned to face Liu Bei's heroes. Lower half of his face was completely covered in dark blood and the spatter rose up across his eye and brow, yet he didn't seem to notice or bother with it. It was…unnerving to look at.

Later that night, the four of them camped out underneath a tree, the snow lightly falling.

"Sooo," Zhao Yun clapped his hands together and sat down by the fire, breaking the uneasy silence. "I guess we call it a job well done."

Liu Bei's sworn brothers didn't answer. It was unlike the two of them to be nervous, but here they were staring at Zhou Yu as if he were going to snap. Zhou Yu's tired gaze was fixated on the fire, his thoughts running elsewhere. They shuddered to know what went on in his head.

Zhang Fei groaned and scratched his beard, "Well, I don't know how you pulled it off, boy, but you sure did good."

Zhou Yu's face softened noticeably as the corner of his lip lifted. That seemed to ease everyone around the fire. Zhao Yu pulled out a cloth and threw it at Zhou Yu.

"You might want to clean your face. There's a lot of blood on it."

He blinked, he hadn't realized there was blood on it, but he proceeded wipe the copious amount of blood on his face. Some of it had already dried on, but he did the best he could. Once they got back to Shu compound he would take a long wash.

"Well," Zhang Fei grunted reaching beside him. He took out a flask, "Look at what I got. Lightning in a bottle."

He offered the drink to Guan Yu. The large man broke his glaring stare at Zhou Yu and took the proffered drink. He took a sharp swig before handing it to Zhao Yun. Zhou Yu wasn't paying much attention to the distribution of the alcoholic beverage. He couldn't care much, but he listened to the three warriors have their conversation. Well two, really. Guan Yu was silent, evaluating Zhou Yu. He had seen the man's skill. He was impressed, but there was an itch that made him think something wasn't quite right. The man had not yet recovered from his spear wound and yet…and yet he managed to get this far with blinding speed and chase away the bandits.

Zhao Yun handed the flask over to Zhou Yu. The young man took the flask, but didn't drink from it.

"Come on, Lord Zhou Yu. After a battle like that we all need a drink."

Zhou Yu wanted to refuse, he really did. He knew first hand the dangers of drinking. He had tried to avoid alcohol as much as possible. After Sun Jian died, many of the generals and advisors had taken to drinking. Everyone at the Jiang Dong Palace was usually drunk and it became a problem. The heavy drinking didn't affect Sun Ce, Lu Meng, or Gan Ning like the others. Sun Quan was a wreck. The more he drank, the more he aggravated people, mostly Zhou Yu. He recalled Sun Quan being drunk or passed out all the time. That was what probably drove Lian Shi away. Ling Tong, who was mainly a social drinker delved into heavy drinking since he hung out with Gan Ning, an already heavy drinker made worse. Heck, Zhou Yu was much the same way. Zhou Yu was also a social drinker before Sun Jian's death and rarely drank, but afterwards he didn't know how to handle with the loss. As such, to put it plainly, he became an alcoholic, and he was a horrid one. For a little less than three months he was that way until he had enough and left Jiang Dong's influence, convinced that the fact that the whole compound was drunken mess did not help matters.

Zhou Yu was sober for half a year. Should he really throw it all away? It was impolite to refuse a drink from comrades and he just had to get rid of the oddly comfortable taste of blood from his mouth.

So he took a deep swig. He would probably regret it later, but he didn't much care at the moment. The only thing he regretted and he would regret for the rest of his life, was letting go of his wife's hand. Just the thought drove him to take another swig.

Zhao Yun's gaze turned to the bloody sword resting by Zhou Yu's boot. He hadn't seen a sword like it and the markings were definitely unique.

"Your weapon…what do you call it?"

"Call it?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Yeah," Zhao Yun replied taking the sword off the ground and taking a hard look at the unfamiliar weapon, "My spear is called the 'Flying Dragon Pike'. Guan Yu's guan dao is called 'Blue Moon Dragon'. What is the name of this?"

"_Qadim__Saif,_" Zhou Yu answered bluntly. The other warriors stared at each other in confusion. The man's consonants and vowels were something different. Like a foreign language. "The Elder Sword."

"Don't you normally use a staff?" Zhao Yun asked placing the sword back at Zhou Yu's feet. It was rude to just handle the weapon without permission but Zhou Yu didn't seem to mind too much, "Why use your secondary weapon?"

"I use it when I need to travel quickly…" Zhou Yu answered, but that wasn't the real reason. Why didn't he just say it? He used it to bring about the most pain possible, to send a message to Cao Cao written in blood. The truth was that he avoided using that weapon as much as possible, but he brought it with him just in case his staff was driven out of commission. It wasn't that he didn't like using the sword, but the Elder Sword in particular held too much…personal baggage. The things he could do with it terrified him.

Guan Yu's eyes shifted to his stout sworn brother, letting the other man know that he found Zhou Yu's answer to be less than satisfactory. Zhang Fei didn't seem to be paying it much mind as he took the flask from Zhou Yu and took a swig. Maybe it was the blood still on the Zhou Yu's face or his golden eyes lit by the fire, but this guy, he was certain, could get to the bandits fast enough even with the staff, so that just left the sword, and what he called it. Shit, Guan Yu couldn't even pronounce it. This man…what is he?

Tossing and turning, Xiao Qiao had a fitful sleep. She was freezing and sweating at the same time, but luckily her nausea faded since earlier in the day.

Xiao heard breathing and she felt a strange presence in her room. She sat up and glanced down at the end of her bed. It was dark, but she could make out a silhouette standing there. The figure drew closer to the edge of the bed.

"L-lord Zhou Yu?" she called weakly her heart beating fast. It made no sense. Why would he be here? Unless…

Her heart felt lighter. He was here to save her. She drew the lantern from the nightstand forward trying to see his face.

Immediately, she was rigid in fear. There was her husband, shirtless, pale skin covered in dark blood. His eyes were blank white and his mouth and chin were black, covered in blood, but all you could see was his sharp white ivory teeth, as if his lips were peeled back.

He looked disgusting. Even though she couldn't smell him, she had a feeling that he reeked of blood.

This horrible version of her husband crawled on to the bed and over her, slipping his stained hand into her robe and nuzzling against her cheek. She felt him try to kiss her cheek, but she could only feel his cold teeth against her skin. His grimy breath washed over her skin as he opened his mouth to touch her cheek with his rancid tongue…

She jerked awake, cold sweat bathing her skin. She glanced over to her side, finding the stout man called Cao Ren standing there, holding a steaming bowl of soup in his hands.

"Finally, you are awake. Here's your food."

Xiao tried to sit up but her body was just shaking too much, "I-I don't think I can eat anything and keep it down."

"That's what the soup is for. Your digestion."

"Oh, thanks…" she replied distantly wiping the sweat from her brow, but Cao Ren remained where he was, hands clasped behind his back.

"I highly recommend you eat something. It can only better your condition."

His deep voice was soft but he was blunt and turned and left the room. Xiao Qiao could not even think about eating after having such a disturbing dream.

Man, the fever was messing with her mind. It was a taunting dream. She got to see him again, but he wasn't…himself, or least not the Zhou Yu she had recently gotten to know. That thing was oppressive and horrendous.

Yet should couldn't help but feel her heart ache with worry. She almost didn't want him to go after her if it meant destroying his health. It was a conflicting notion, really, because she desperately wanted to go home.

* * *

A/N: Dynasty Warriors 7 came out yesterday, but I have not bought it yet. A friend of mine has it though and he already beat the whole thing. He called me saying that he nearly shit his pants when he was playing Zhou Yu. Apparently his moveset is pretty devastating and my friend's responses were "Holy shit! I think their heads just caved in!_"__"_Did he just eat a puppy?" "My God! I think he just raped Zhen Ji!"...well you get the picture. Needless to say, he was excited and I am too.


	8. Pieced Together Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the designs though sometimes I alter them. The characters are from history.

EDIT: Since the flashback flow was confusing, I got rid of the flashback with Zhou Yu's uncle and inserted a little do-diddly on Zhou Yu's perception about his family.

Chapter 8: Pieced Together Plans

_"Pride and conceit were the original sins of man_"-Alain Rene Lesage

* * *

Four warriors, three in green and one in crimson walking beside one of the large steeds, returned to Shu compound in the morning, and were greeted with relieved faces. Guan Ping took hold of his father's horse's reigns as Guan Yu jumped off his horse. Liu Bei raced out of the building to greet his brothers followed by Zhuge Liang.

"Well? I'm guessing you have been successful-" the Shu lord stopped short when he spotted Zhou Yu. Liu Bei's eyes went wide as he took in the mess that was on the man. It was obvious that Zhou Yu had attempted to wash the blood from his face, but so much of it was still on his face.

With blood on his face, his skin sallow, eyes tired, the man looked like a total wreck, despite, against all odds, he was standing straight and poised.

"They've found you…"

Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun exchanged glances, not willing to correct their lord.

"Lord Zhou Yu managed to cut our job incredibly short…no pun intended on the cut part," Guan Yu reported, glancing at the still bloody man next to him. Zhou Yu still remained straight and composed, though really wishing he could find a bath somewhere. Some of the blood was crusting, tightening his skin.

"Why did you help us?" Liu Bei asked, his voice heavy.

Zhou Yu averted his eyes and gave a subtle shake of his head, not willing to give a direct answer.

Liu Bei visibly relaxed a put a hand on Zhou Yu's shoulder, "Well, thank you for your help. It was very much appreciated. If there is anything you desire…"

As much as Zhou Yu's face softened, the blood still made him intimidating, "You have rescued me. I believe we should call it even for now."

"No, no," Liu Bei shook his head. "At least give us the opportunity to treat you with some of our famed dumplings."

Zhou Yu bowed as his brow furrowed, distinguished lines cutting across his otherwise flawless forehead, "I humbly decline but…I have one request, if you insist on bringing me kindness."

"It depends on what it is."

Zhou Yu drew closer and leaned down, whispering something in the shorter leader's ear. Liu Bei's brow must've reached his hairline.

"That is an odd request but I shouldn't think it's unreasonable."

"If money is a problem, I believe I can pay you back. That is, if your men haven't looted me when they searched my belongings."

The shorter man laughed lightly, cuffing Zhou Yu lightly on the arm, "I think we can manage."

"Thank you, Lord Liu Bei," Zhou Yu managed. "If you'll excuse me…"

He motioned to his bloody face and immediately Liu Bei knew what he was looking for.

"Ahh, the bathhouse is in the back of the compound."

"Thank you."

As Zhou Yu passed them and headed into the mansion, Liu Bei turned to his brothers with a questioning stare. Sighing, Guan Yu spoke, "Master Zhuge Liang was right, he was where the bandits were. He probably overheard our conversation and went off after them. How he managed, I have no idea."

"But you all did send those bandits packing right…?"

The three warriors shifted their feet.

"Right?" Liu Bei repeated hoping to lead them to the proper answer.

"None, as far as we can tell, survived. They're all dead. Every last one of them," Guan Yu spoke with finality, but he knew Liu Bei would not find the news too pleasing. Driving them out of Shu territory was their mission, not necessarily exterminate them and bring about fear in the common folk with their brutality. Yet the job was done, leaving a trail of corpses behind.

Liu Bei rubbed his forehead vigorously, "Well, the important thing, I guess, is that they won't bother the village ever again."

"What did he want anyway?" Zhao Yun asked.

Liu Bei had an odd smile, like Zhou Yu's request was so out of the ordinary, "Pomegranates, if you can believe it."

"Pomegranates?"

"Pomegranates."

Zhao Yun laughed, "I'll get on it then."

Immediately, upon entering the bathhouse, Zhou Yu stripped and sat down at the edge of the pool, sticking his feet in the shallow water. He didn't light any lanterns so the room was dim, which was probably for the best. He hesitated to clearly see how much blood came off of him. His clothing was stained, that was for sure. The blood was so heavy and dark it managed to make his already crimson uniform a deep black red.

Ritually, he slowly washed his feet with his now clean hands, then his legs, then his body.

_Holy ancestors, I beg thee, cleanse me of my sins_. He chanted that in his head mostly because he knew it wouldn't be the only time he would be bathed in blood. He knew it was wrong to kill a surrendering bandit in such a gruesome manner, but showing mercy would only bring about a pattern that would leave him vulnerable to Cao Cao and any other enemy.

But by the gods he had this incredible urge to kill someone. Much like the urge he had now as he stared at his clean hands. That was the horrific thing.

He thought wryly that his ancestors were probably disgusted with his figure right about now. Just as well, some members of the current Zhou family were spiteful creatures, mainly his father. As for the others, well, he hadn't met very many of them. Somewhere, he had an older brother and a nephew out there that he never met. That much he knew. His uncle was the only family member he had full contact with and he was amazed at how different he was from Zhou Yi. He remembered the first time he met his uncle and he had been nervous...

_He remembered traveling and traveling, anxious to get to this cottage compound his uncle had. He couldn't recall how long it had been since he left Jiang Dong. He turned to his wife, who didn't have a care in the world that they have been on horseback, following a guide for several days. She was just riding merrily beside him, taking in the scenery that he had neglected to notice. Indeed, in the distance were soft green mountains and hills, shutting them away from the busy cities and roads and all around them were forests. Eventually, the guide had led them into the woods, going deeper._

_"Man, I don't know what to think…" Xiao Qiao sighed into the pleasant air._

_"Think about what?" he responded sternly, focusing more on where the guide was taking them._

_"I mean, this is your family right? I have never met anyone from the Zhou family before, aside from you of course. I'm kind of nervous."_

_"Nervous?" Zhou Yu wanted to say he felt the same way. Hell, she knew as much about his relatives as he did. It would be an interesting but gut-wrenching experience for the both of them. Mostly, he prayed that his father wouldn't be there. The odds were in favor of him, but you never know…_

_"Why are you taking us into the forest?" Zhou Yu asked the guide._

_"It is where your uncle's cottage is, Lord Zhou Yu," the guide replied. "It's quite literally in the middle of nowhere."_

_A cottage in the middle of nowhere. How quaint. It made Zhou Yu suspicious of what his uncle could be hiding in the forest. Maybe he was a hermit. Not a far cry from being an exiled son, like he was._

_"We are almost there," the guide announced as they entered a vast clearing right in the middle of the woods._

_Xiao Qiao gasped beside him. The cottage, or rather mansion was huge, not quite as big as the compound in Jiang Dong, but it was still magnificent for one man to own. It was a two-storied mansion with sloping and intricately tiled roofs and the walkways were made of clean and pure white stone, the sun shining off them. They crossed the small grassy plain onto the stone walkways. There were no outer gates for them to pass through and they rode right up to the porch. Zhou Yu hopped off his horse and helped his wife down while the guide dragged their steeds to the stables in the back. As great as the cottage was, it did not hold double doors as a main entrance. Instead there was a small enameled door._

_Holding his breath, Zhou Yu knocked on the door._

_A few seconds later, a man opened the door._

_"Zhou Shang?" Zhou Yu asked. The man before him was handsome indeed, probably a family trait, and was very well groomed except for a thick stubble on the man's cheeks and chin. His eyes, he remembered, were the same shape as his own and his father's but they were not golden. They were more of a cloudy grey that seemed almost dull blue when the light hit them just right._

_Suddenly the man pulled him in to a tight bear hug, "Zhou Yu, my boy!"_

_Not sure how to react, Zhou Yu patted his uncle's back, cautiously. Zhou Shang pulled away at arms length, "Let me get a good look at you. My god, look how you've grown. You certainly became a distinguishing young man, now haven't you." _

_Zhou Shang flashed a charming smile, revealing his white teeth, eyes smiling. His laugh lines deepened cutting into his stubble. The fact that Zhou Shang even possessed laugh lines showed that he probably was a jolly man by nature._

_"You know the last time I saw you, you were about this tall," Zhou Shang placed his hand level to his mid thigh. "And you probably don't remember your ol' uncle Shang either, do you?"_

_"Vaguely, sir."_

_Zhou Shang barked with laughter and roughly cupped the back of Zhou Yu's head, ruffling his hair playfully, "It's not 'sir', boy. I'm family, remember?"_

_Shang's gaze drifted and rested on Xiao, who was smiling at Zhou Shang's rambunctious treatment of his nephew._

_"Who do we have here?" the man's voice dipped low to a rich sounding rumble as he strode to Xiao Qiao, his hands outstretched. "Come here, darling, I want to take a good look at you."_

_Zhou Yu was a little shocked to see his uncle gently cup his wife's face in his both his hands, taking in her beauty._

_"My, my," Zhou Shang said with a husky voice, "you are a captivating little thing, aren't you. I bet you cause many lonely men to feel alive, if you know what I mean."_

_Zhou Shang winked and Xiao Qiao giggled, her cheeks flushing a soft red. Zhou Yu felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but suppressed acting upon it. Shang, after all, was family, though Zhou Yu never thought anyone in his family could be so…lively._

_"I must know your name, little one."_

_"Xiao Qiao, Lord Zhou Shang," she answered light heartedly, obviously a little smitten with the older handsome man's charms._

_"Such a delightful name, for a flower such as yourself," Zhou Shang said, before glancing over at Zhou Yu, "Is there any reason why you have dragged such a beauty with you? Other than the obvious, of course…"_

_"She's my wife," Zhou Yu replied bluntly._

_Zhou Shang's eyes widened and his hands immediately flew away from Xiao Qiao's person, "You got married, too? And why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"_

_"It's complicated, uncle…"_

_Zhou Shang placed his hands on his hips and smiled, shaking his head, "Then we will leave that as is."_

_The older gentleman waved his hand, exclaiming, "Well, come on in! Come on in! I'll give you a tour of the place."_

_Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao followed Zhou Shang into the mansion._

_"Ooh, I like him," Xiao said, not taking her eyes off of his uncle._

_"Do I have to keep an eye on you?" Zhou Yu said a little too harshly._

_"I was just kidding," Xiao Qiao retorted with a little bite in her words. "I just can't believe _you_ could be related to such a fantastical, charming man."_

_Zhou Yu couldn't respond. His mind was boggled. Maybe he shouldn't be comparing his own father to Zhou Shang. They were, after all, separate people. This man, who seemed so different from himself, was clearly, by physical characteristics, made from the same blood._

_Zhou Shang gave them a tour of the vast place, and let them know of all the odd quirks, such as a floorboard that creaked so badly it sounded like a moan from a dying man. They met the few maidservants that ran the place. They were young, maybe a little older than Xiao and were very well mannered and disciplined._

_"They will help you with anything you may need or want. They usually entertain my wife, but thank the high heavens she is back home, doing…whatever women do."_

_"What about you? Are you not staying?" Zhou Yu asked._

_Zhou Shang shook his head, "I will be staying the night, but I must head towards the capital on business then back home. You are here for a break, no? Then you will probably not want me around, constantly wanting to catch up."_

_Zhou Shang beamed roughly patting Zhou Yu on the shoulder. "I'll show you to your bedrooms and let you all get settled."_

_They followed Zhou Shang down to the west wing, where the bedrooms were located. Zhou Yu was given Zhou Shang's bedroom and then they were lead to where Xiao Qiao would sleep. Both rooms were large and had very comfortable furnishings, as would be expected of a mansion of this much grandeur, but Xiao's bed was gigantic compared to her small body frame._

_"I might get lost in there," she giggled._

_Zhou Shang opened the nearby drawers and pulled out some blankets._

_"Here are some extra sheets," he said, before handing her a red silk blanket with gold trimming, "I'd watch what you do with that. My daughters and grandnephew were all conceived with that on the bed."_

_Zhou Yu coughed, trying to draw attention away from the subject. Xiao quickly handed the folded blanket to Zhou Yu as if it were scalding hot, "We'd best be careful with that one."_

_Immediately, Zhou Yu placed the "cursed" blanket on a nearby chest._

_"You two get settled and I'll see what we can prepare for dinner. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call."_

_Zhou Yu's uncle turned and left down the hall._

_"Well, that wasn't so bad," Xiao said softly, after a long period of silence._

_"I didn't know what to expect…"_

_It was true, he technically had no idea what to do when it came to family, and Zhou Shang probably tried to make it easier, but he still felt that he was staying with a complete stranger._

_"Are you tired?" he heard Xiao ask him. He was, but no he had to things to do, get reacquainted with his uncle, talk with the maids about the house, drag their luggage in. Not necessarily in that order._

_"Do wish to take a nap?" she asked politely, looking seriously concerned with his welfare._

_But he recalled not particularly caring._

_"No," was all he really said to her for the rest of the night until dinner._

_Dinner was an unnerving affair. He didn't know why. Talking to his uncle should have been somewhat relieving, but he couldn't concentrate on what was being said. He hardly ate a bite of the dinner prepared, even though it smelled delicious. He kept tapping his finger on the small portable tables set up for them. He tried to listen carefully to the conversation his uncle was sort of having with him, but the nervous subconscious tapping seemed to garner his attention._

_Zhou Yu knew what he needed, but he couldn't have it._

_A maiden knelt down in front of him, holding a vase of wine, "Maybe some wine will calm you down, Lord Zhou Yu."_

_"Ying Lan," Zhou Shang stopped the maid, "I'm sure my nephew appreciates the gesture, but he does not need wine."_

_Zhou Yu glanced up at his uncle, secretly thanking him for taking the initiative. He was so high strung from being without alcohol that he didn't know if he would be strong enough to refuse the drink._

_"It's hard isn't it, boy," Zhou Shang said lowly, making a taping motion in the air. That was probably when Zhou Yu realized that he was subconsciously tapping. He stopped and clenched his fist._

_"Just keep at it," his uncle encouraged, "You can do this."_

_For the first time since, well, a while, Zhou Yu felt a soft weight slightly lift. It helped to know people were supporting him. He didn't think he could get through this on his own, but his uncle was leaving. Who would keep him in check if he had the urge to turn to the drink? He glanced at his wife. Xiao held a soft proud smile._

_That's right. That's the only reason why she came along with him._

_So far, her presence wasn't a setback…_

Zhou Yu brought himself back to reality, feeling worse than when his mind slipped. His skin was crawling and his stomach churned. When he stood he slipped into the water as shooting pains wracked his abdomen. His breathing was quickening and his muscles tightened horribly. Something was going wrong with his body and he had no idea what.

* * *

A few days after the bandits were disposed of, Pang Tong returned from his hole, wherever that was. The man had a strange habit of disappearing and reappearing. No one asked questions; they just assumed that whatever he was doing was for the best.

"Lord Liu Bei," the hunched man bowed. "I have some interesting news."

"By all means, tell me."

The obscure man sat on the floor before his lord, "This pertains to the bandits we are constantly in fear of. I believe we have found the hive…if you will."

Zhuge Liang smirked in the far corner as he listened in to the conversation. Just as he predicted. The hive was around somewhere.

"A town east of here that lies just on the border is being used as a refuge for bandits and Wei sympathizers."

Liu Bei's jaw clenched and his brow lowered in contemplation, "Is the majority of the town citizens?"

Pang Tong chuckled, "Fortunately, most of the citizens have fled. It is a scrap of a town full of scum."

This news seemed to relieve Liu Bei a little. The man turned to Guan Yu and nodded, "We should probably prepare for an onslaught then."

"The town is under the leadership of Wei's Yue Jin. I suggest we break through the town's defenses and get our hands on Yue Jin."

Liu Bei swallowed and glanced over at Zhuge Liang looking for a direction to go. Signing inwardly, Zhuge Liang nodded.

"Alright then, we will make the necessary preparations."

"I'll ready to forces," Guan Yu rumbled, and with a nod from his lord, he headed outside of the mansion.

"Thank you Pang Tong," Liu Bei dismissed his advisor and made his way to Zhuge Liang.

"You do not like being put on the spot, do you?" the wise man asked, with a grin.

Liu Bei subtly shook his head, ashamed with himself.

"No matter, you have made the right decision."

Liu Bei silently left Zhuge Liang and the man with the fan contemplated the events to come. The ruler was surrounded by determined and capable warriors who would go to battle no questions asked, and yet, Liu Bei's idealism is probably the reason why so many to the neutral towns in Shu went over to Wei. Instead of risk being ransacked, they plead allegiance to the stronger looking of the two forces. What was upsetting was that Wei could take all these areas and defend them. Shu, so far, had no major defensive victory. Maintaining territory was just as important as gaining it, if not more so. Especially against a juggernaut like Cao Cao.

While Zhuge Liang was pondering the next course of action, Guan Yu was out organizing his captains.

"Father," his son, Guan Ping jogged over to him. "Am I given a task?"

"I don't know son," Guan Yu replied not turning from his task of giving training instructions to the officers. It was obvious though that the officers understood what to do, and besides, they were not going to travel for a few days.

Guan Ping waited patiently for his father to finish his discussion with the officers.

"My bet is that we will attack later in the day, perhaps at night. Make sure they are all prepared for a night attack."

The officers bowed and Guan Yu turned and strode through the muddy compound while Guan Ping hurried to meet Guan Yu's giant strides.

"I could at least help with reconnaissance…"

"Recon is not needed," was his father's terse reply.

"But…"

Guan Yu turned, not wanting to discuss this further, "Talk to me later, Guan Ping, and I will help you train, but I cannot say that you are ready to fight in a major battle with us. In due time, son."

Guan Yu bared a smile and ruffled the young man's hair, even though Guan Ping had a slight pout. Train with his father, sure. Training with the great Guan Yu had its benefits, but Guan Ping had to admit that Guan Yu's devastating fighting style didn't appeal well with him just yet. His body type was not like his father's, mostly because they were not related by blood, so using heavy swipes and bone-shattering chops are not as effective with his smaller frame.

Yet, more than getting good enough to impress his father, he wanted to taste a real battle. Guan Ping had aided his father on minor skirmishes, but he was hardly needed. How could he improve on his technique if he has yet to fight a man to the bitter end?

On the second day of preparation, Guan Yu gathered the few small regiments into the compound and drilled them, watching their focus and technique. His son was right by his side, soaking in knowledge of techniques through observation.

In a corner on the porch of the mansion, Zhou Yu remained silent, watching the soldiers go through drills. In his hand was a whole bottle of wine from the cellar. Lord Liu Bei gave him permission to help himself to the overstock of wine, since most of the appreciative townsfolk frequently send the Shu barrels of alcohol as gifts. He gripped the neck of the bottle and downed a few gulps directly not bothering with a cup. Still, the tremors in his hands did not cease.

Ignoring his personal problems he focused his attention on what Guan Yu and the few Shu soldiers were doing. There was a battle soon, he could tell. Zhou Yu's mind may not have been sober, but he was no fool. Liu Bei would probably feel more at ease if he remained here when the time to fight arrived, but he needed to fight as much as them. Somebody was going to answer his questions.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Zhou Yu's a little dark, I hope that's alright. While playing Dynasty Warriors 7 (Finally!) my friend made a point in saying that Zhou Yu had some sort of fire fetish and I had to agree. You can't do what the shit at Chi'Bi without being a tad bit crazy in the head. As for Zhuge Liang, I keep on shifting my feelings on him. I think less of him now that I read that he pretty much screwed Wei Yan and Zhao Yun. (Causing Zhao Yun's death pretty much.) Don't believe me? Look it up.

I also should thank Yukage and her story. It was sort of a muse in a way. I sort of drew upon her themes (though hers are more thought out) when I decided to make a sequel, but the primary inspiration was psychology and my studies in Fruedian/psycho-sexual approaches. (It should be sort of obvious by now.)

Anyway, please review.


	9. Too Much Calm

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...so far.

EDIT: Got rid of the flashback to improve the flow and inserted a few sentences detailing his thoughts of the events.

Chapter 9: Too Much Calm

_**"Sorrow is a fruit. God does not make it grow on limbs too weak to bear it."-Victor Hugo**  
_

At Cao Cao's palace on the cliff, the weekend had just ended much to the displeasure of everyone within. Zhang He however was beaming like an idiot showing off his artistic skills to Zhen Ji. She usually was never impressed when males gave her paintings or poems. Her heart, no matter how cold it was, belonged to Cao Pi. Plus, he really didn't feel like Zhang He was striving for her affection. He just wanted to show what he had accomplished over the terribly short weekend.

"Oh wow, when did you make that?" Zhen Ji asked taking in the ink painting of the hills nearby.

"It took me all weekend," he said puffing out his chest. "All weekend of basking in such beauty has really managed to energize me."

"It's great, Zhang He. You finally found a talent that didn't involve killing someone or making a normal conversation inappropriate."

They turned when they spotted a grumpy looking Sima Yi striding through the hall, a clay tumbler of tea in his hand, his biting voice causing them to shiver in spite.

"Zhang He! Those reports better be on my desk by the time I get in my office," Sima Yi stopped, his eyes narrowed in a death glare.

"Uhhh, are you going in there now?" Zhang He asked sheepishly.

"Wha-" Now Sima Yi looked pissed, "I thought you were going to finish them during the weekend?"

"I did but I was tied up until today," Zhang He lied.

"Wrong answer," Sima Yi growled and poured his tea all over the painting and marched down the hall.

"Wha- What the shit?" Zhang He hollered staring helplessly at his ruined painting.

Sima Yi sighed as he eased himself in his chair. He hated Mondays. Shit, he hated everyday. It didn't help that he had to work with incompetent heathens.

"Okay, I may have missed something, because you are being especially bitchy today."

_And then the ice-queen enters._

"You have something to say to me? Save it sister. I don't need you walking around flaunting your goods in a scrap of what I assume to be clothing!" Sima Yi sounded just bitter.

Zhen Ji's eyes were wide in mild shock, "Wow."

"Yeah, not a good start…"

"I know I'm going to regret even thinking this: Do you want to talk about it?"

Sima Yi pointed a thin sinister finger at her, like this was all her fault, "Your husband…the boy…I cannot even begin."

Zhen Ji crossed her arms, "I see where this is going, but is that any reason to make Zhang He cry?"

"He's part of the problem…sort of," Sima Yi pulled out a blank piece of paper and showed it to the woman.

"There's nothing on it."

"Exactly," Sima Yi said gathering other scrolls and getting out from behind his desk.

"How can I devise strategies when neither of them report on what supplies are needed or what kind of force they are using? Cao Cao wants a full report by tomorrow and he already is pissed off at me…because I…sort of…made fun of his hair."

Zhen Ji cocked her head, confused.

Sima Yi explained in exasperation gesturing wildly with his scroll filled hands, "It's like he has cowlicks on the sides of his head!"

"Well, why don't you and Cao Pi just sit down and talk about your feelings?"

"Feelings?" Sima Yi nearly screeched, "Zhen Ji, Cao Pi and I are not married."

Zhen Ji nodded her head and replied dryly, "Yeah, you kinda are."

"I know, and I'm lovin' it!" Sima Yi responded to mainly to be silly.

Shaking her head Zhen Ji said, "Just hang on. I'll get back at Cao Pi for you, just you watch."

"How?"

Zhen Ji strode over to the door and stopped, turning, "I've got a secret weapon."

Sima Yi sighed, "Don't say 'using your sexuality'."

"Using my sexuality!" Zhen Ji announced triumphantly before leaving the office, proudly.

Sima Yi couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Do you have any left?"

* * *

In Zhou Yu's room, the degraded man lay in bed, unbearably restless. With nothing else to do, he let his thoughts succumb to memories of his brief past with Xiao, specifically in which events took a wrong, jerking turn. He identified that his wretched pattern of behavior started shortly after Sun Jian's death and when his other wretched pattern involved drinking...heavily. They had argued even in mid-coitus mostly over her distaste at engaging in maritals when he was either hung over or drunk. He, of course, took her concern as viewing him as a failure. Her concern and distaste at even being with him in the biblical sense caused his own frustration at even performing to mount.

Currently, his body flushed and twitched as rage and lust coursed through his body. A dangerous combination indeed and his memories were filled with events in which he succumbed to such a dangerous mixture of emotions. They weren't pretty, even by standards of barbarians in temperamental abandon. It shamed him, because he didn't use to be that way. Granted, he had gotten better, but why had he succumbed to such behavior in the first place? Was it the drinking? Or just his nature?

As he stared up at the ceiling he tried to ignore this inherent itch he had. Thinking about her was not a good way to ignore it. He had no idea how long it had been since she was taken, but it was apparent that Cao Cao not only took his most prized possession, he took all of Zhou Yu's means of…well, release. Just thinking about her made him realize what her warm body did to him and by gods he needed it. Not just _a_ warm but _her_ warm body. Nothing was more…wait…what's wrong with him? This was disgusting and wrong.

His body was hot now, despite the cold sweat forming on his skin, and because of his stupid perversions he had a raging erection that was fighting against his cloth pants. He turned over on his stomach trying to ignore the pressure and began deep breathing. He didn't know if this really was supposed to help with unwanted erections but he found it useful in most cases. Even physically he felt his body begin to relax a little. Self-discipline, thankfully, triumphed again.

* * *

The gates of Shu compound opened and Zhao Yun trotted in on his stallion. He reached the stables with a smile on his face, and removed a brown sack from the saddle and went inside.

"You were gone a long time," Zhang Fei barked from his drinking corner, "Well? Did you get them?"

Zhao Yun nodded, "Yeah, apparently they don't grow much around here so I had to find a vendor. Once I told him it was for Lord Liu Bei, he forked them over, no questions asked and no money."

"He just gave them to you for free?"

"Yup!" Zhao Yun slung the sack over his shoulder, "Sooo…is he in his room or…?"

Zhang Fei shrugged, "I assume so. None of us has really seen or heard from him since the bandit attack. I'm hoping he's alive."

Zhang Fei wiped his nose, a good sign that he was already a little inebriated. Not wanting to deal with a full on drunken Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun quickly cut down the hall.

He opened the door to Zhou Yu's room and found the man shirtless, doing vigorous pull-ups from a low beam of the ceiling causing his pale skin to look glassy with sweat. Over on the bed and table were empty wine bottles scattered around.

"Lord Zhou Yu?" Zhao Yun cautiously tried to garner the man's attention.

Zhou Yu stopped what he was doing and dropped to the ground. He was silent otherwise as he turned to face Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun didn't think he had been gone that long, maybe a few days, but there was a noticeable change in the man before him. The man was perhaps thicker with muscle, but his slightly sunken eyes and gaunt complexion revealed that he had not really eaten since, well, who knows when. He wasn't taking proper care of himself health wise, despite the extra muscle he had packed on.

Managing a smile, Zhao Yun opened the sack and laid it before the ailing man, "I've got the pomegranates you requested, Lord Zhou Yu."

The distant, cold gold eyes sparked as Zhou Yu's facial features softened.

"I am in your debt…" Zhou Yu fell to his knees as if Zhao Yun just brought him his salvation. He immediately picked out a red fruit and held it gently in his hands.

"Its just pomegranates. No big deal," Zhao Yun kept his eyes on the man, wary of his disturbing behavior.

"Have you had these before?" Zhou Yu glanced up at the general holding out the fruit with both hands like a beggar boy asking for change.

"Actually, I've tried, but they are as hard as stone."

Zhou Yu chuckled and stood, "You don't eat the skin like you would a peach."

"Then how do you eat them?"

Zhou Yu dropped the pomegranate on the floor and took out his sword. Swiftly and with incredible force, he cut the fruit in half, leaving two even halves with star-shaped insides that were filled with seeds. Zhou Yu bent down and picked up both halves.

"You eat the seeds," Zhou Yu told him as he offered a half.

Unsure of what to do, Zhao Yun eyed the half of the pomegranate offered as if it were some exotic forbidden fruit. Pomegranates weren't unknown to him, but they were rarely cultivated in the north but grew in the south and southeast, as such not many around this area knew exactly what the fruit was or how to eat it.

Still, Zhao Yun took what was offered, but didn't eat the seeds as he was instructed; instead he was staring down at the star-shaped pattern.

"Thanks," Zhao Yun said distantly, "Try to take care of yourself, Lord Zhou Yu."

"Wait…"

Zhao Yun didn't really wanted to stay in this eerie room more than he had to. For some reason, Zhou Yu was making him nervous, but nevertheless he turned back to the man.

"Yes?"

"Can you inform your lord that I will take up arms with him in the next battle against Yue Jin? It would be payment for the pomegranates."

"The pomegranates were free, man," Zhao Yun replied with a frown. He had not heard of such plan to battle before. Perhaps it was recent, but still Zhou Yu seemed to know what Liu Bei was thinking a little too much.

However, Zhao Yun managed a nod and quickly cut out of the room. Upon closing the door, the spearman heaved a heavy breath thankful to be out of there. Zhou Yu wasn't violent or aggressive, but the atmosphere he had placed in the room caused Zhao Yun's spine to shudder and his feet to feel heavy. How could anyone live with such intensity?

His lord Liu Bei turned the corner and found him with Guan Yu at his side.

"Zhao Yun, you have returned!" he said flashing a smile.

He could only nod to his lord, "I have brought him the pomegranates…"

He faded and stared down at the fruit.

"Is that what you have there?"

"Yes," Zhao Yun answered holding out the half of the pomegranate to his superiors. "Apparently you are only supposed to eat the seeds."

Liu Bei eyed the proffered fruit in curiosity before plucking a seed and eating it, "Wow, that's not half bad."

Guan Yu, curious as well, followed his lord's example. He too was surprised with the juicy taste.

"My Lord, Zhou Yu informs me that you plan on attacking Yue Jin," Zhao Yun said offhand and the two men jumped.

"Zhou Yu said that?" Guan Yu seemed perturbed.

"How did he figure that out?" Liu Bei asked eyeing said man's door as if he fully expected Zhou Yu to pop out and give a full explanation.

"He wishes to join in the fight."

Guan Yu visibly stood straight, but Liu Bei looked interested in the idea. Cautious but interested.

"Is he serious? You know what happened last time," Guan Yu rumbled and reached over and took a few more seeds.

"He seems to be, but I do not know how effective he will be this time. He doesn't look too hot and I'm not absolutely sure he's sober," Zhao Yun handed the pomegranate to his lord since he and Guan Yu had a greater interest in the fruit than he did.

"It may be beneficial for him to get out and fight. Release whatever aggressions he has in a positive way," Guan Yu suggested, changing his initial stance on the subject. Normally, he had been against affiliating with that man, fearing that Cao Cao would take harboring Zhou Yu as an act of further aggression, giving him more reason to destroy Shu. However, aside from the occasional bandit attack, Cao Cao has not done anything that would be cause for major concern. Plus, what Zhou Yu did to the bandits was quite a spectacle, a horrid spectacle. Yet, Guan Yu also felt pity for the man. If he were in Zhou Yu's position, he could only imagine the terrible gnawing feeling of being so helpless in the loss of a wife.

"Y-you really think we should allow him?" Liu Bei turned to his sworn brother, surprised that Guan Yu would be willing to fight alongside Zhou Yu after being so disturbed by the man's presence.

Zhao Yun heaved in a breath. Of course, before they did anything they would almost undoubtedly discuss this whole thing with Zhuge Liang again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for a late update. And it's a short, awful chapter. However, while waiting for my animation final movie to render I took the time write most of this story out. So expect more frequent updates. Another thing I would like to point out, I finished Shu's story in DW7 and started Jin and Wu's. I plan on finishing Jin's, go on to Wei, and then finishing Wu's. I promised myself that I wouldn't start Wu's until every other kingdom was finished, but I couldn't resist (why does Sun Quan's voice sound so cheesy superhero-ish). I digress. What I was getting at is that after playing Shu's story my view of Zhuge Liang has shifted. He is much less of cocky bastard in this than before, but my view of Liu Bei has gone down. It was never great to begin with, but just listening him talk makes my ears bleed. DO NOT get me started on Jiang Wei! Yet, I don't know if I should shift Zhuge Liang's personality in this story or not. I leaning towards no, because he is so far different from the rest of the people in terms of personality, and if I were to make him more like he is in the 7th installment, then all the Shu would be cookie-cutter and dull.

Jeesh this note is longer than my chapter, but I am begging for reviews. Like it? Hate it (contructive criticism)? Want me to add something? Let me know! REVIEW!


	10. The Fangs of Hatred

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Warning: This chapter contains explicit dialogue and gruesome gory details

Chapter 10: The Fangs of Hatred

**_The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness-Joseph Conrad_**

Xiao had lost track of how many days she spent in the tiny room she was placed in. She was rarely let out but through her small window she could see the landscape. Even in the dead of winter, it looked magnificent. All she could see for miles were the tops of dark forest green trees, covering the landscape. It reminded her of the beauty she saw at Zhou Shang's cottage. She liked that place and she wanted to go back. It was certainly better than this place.

And yet, not everyday was easy to deal with.

_Zhou Yu practically begged her not to come to dinner. He also was about to ditch dinner. It was only his father, how hard could it be? Xiao had foolishly assumed that all parents were like hers; caring, loving and always looking for what's the best for them. She had high expectations for her evening with Zhou Yu's family. She already found Zhou Shang to be an incredibly charming man that frequently brought a smile to her face. The man's younger brother shouldn't be that different. At least, that was what she assumed._

_Zhou Yi entered the dining hall with his older brother and Xiao turned from her task of helping the maids make tea to see her father-in-law. Her heart could've skipped a beat._

_Zhou Yi was incredibly handsome, even more so than Zhou Shang. Hell, he could even be compared to her own young husband. The man had a devastatingly distinguished look about him and carried himself with confidence. Zhou Yi, physically, almost looked exactly like Zhou Yu. His skin was tanner and his facial features more chiseled to match his slightly older age. He had a rugged close-trimmed full beard plastered onto his face._

_Mostly what got to her was his eyes. They were gorgeous, possibly more so than her husband's. They were a bright gold and solid, penetrating everything he glanced at. And they had no tired lines under them like Zhou Yu's._

_Zhou Shang waved to her before leading Zhou Yi to his place for dinner. Xiao Qiao took her eyes away from Zhou Yu's father and glanced at the door hoping her husband would appear._

_He did, looking like he spent the whole day pacing and on edge. Upon entering, the older Zhous stood._

_Zhou Yi cocked his head at his son, "Zhou Yu…"_

_She noticed that Zhou Yu's eye twitched and the muscle in his jaw bulged. Still, he bowed stiffly, "Father…"_

"_There's no need to address me as such. Lord Zhou Yi is just fine," there was tightness in Zhou Yi's tone, but the man had this odd grin on his face. Zhou Yu did not rise from his position._

_Xiao placed a hand over her beating heart, somehow feeling her husband's pain. Zhou Yi's statement may not have been clear on its hidden meaning, but Xiao understood it. Zhou Yu's father no longer recognized him as his son._

"_Yi, try to be civil," Shang scolded, glaring at Zhou Yi. Placing a gentle hand on Zhou Yu's shoulder, Zhou Shang softly told his nephew, "Go ahead and sit down next to Xiao Qiao over there."_

_Zhou Yu did as he was told and sat next to her, running his sweaty hands on his thighs._

_Dinner was quiet on their side, while Zhou Shang and Zhou Yi were discussing politics. From the sparse snippets she heard, apparently Zhou Yi was on business and passing through, that was why he was here._

_Zhou Yu hadn't touched his food. He was frozen, hands shaking terribly. It would be impolite to reach over and touch him, to distract him. If she thought he was distracted, her mind must have been in ten different directions. She was evaluating the whole situation, with Zhou Yi's eyes directly on her. No, he was evaluating her with heavy lidded eyes, as if he was deriving some sort of sick amusement by watching her and her husband. Obviously, the intense staring contest did not sit well with Zhou Yu. This, she could tell, if it wasn't obvious enough._

_Abruptly, Zhou Yu excused himself and she, foolishly, chose to remain. Xiao continued to silently be under Zhou Yi's scrutiny for the rest of dinner._

_Dinner wouldn't end fast enough, but when it did, Xiao excused herself to the kitchens with the maids. Zhou Yu hadn't eaten so she made a few beef dumplings to hold him over for the night and the maids graciously made tea. Xiao set everything on a tray and headed into the west wing, turning a corner to go down the hall where Zhou Yu's bedroom was._

"_Lord Zhou Yu?" she said in mild surprise when she nearly turned right in a figure. Xiao stepped back a little and quickly realized that it wasn't Zhou Yu, but Zhou Yi._

_The older gentleman somehow seemed less menacing when caught by surprise. His features were softened considerably from before, when he was evaluating every move she made._

"_Excuse me…" his voice purred._

"_I'm sorry, sir," Xiao apologized, tearing her eyes away from his._

_Zhou Yi cocked his head glancing down at the dumplings and tea, "Were you not hungry this evening?"_

"_This? No, Lord Zhou Yu hadn't eaten so I thought to make him something."_

_Zhou Yi's mouth quirked a little._

"'_Lord' Zhou Yu," he said with bemusement. "They have given him a title now? Do the warlords of Wu also give their horses Duke standing?"_

_Xiao Qiao flinched, "Lord Zhou Yu is no animal-"_

"_Isn't he? I already have an older son who will inherit my name, the other is supposed to be my part of the war effort. I admire Sun Jian and would give anything to have him alive again, but having a girl such as yourself be married to what was supposed to be a useful tool had to be the stupidest thing that man has done. It's like locking a duckling in a cage with a tiger."_

"_Lord Zhou Yu's not a heartless weapon!" she shouted. Her face was flushed with anger. No one should treat her lord this way. Not when he had given so much for the sake of the kingdom. _

"_Heartless?" Zhou Yi said softly and gently. "That is what I am. That is what he is. That is what animals are. Beasts eat when they have to eat, they sleep when they have to sleep, they fuck when they have to fuck. It's only when a good trainer and owner comes along that make them worthwhile. And Zhou Yu, my dear, is a very disciplined and trained animal."_

_Zhou Yi's brow rose in mild astonishment, "Don't tell me you think he has feelings for you."_

"_N-I don't know," she responded sadly, her heart breaking at Zhou Yi's mocking tone._

"_You have slept with him haven't you? Can you honestly tell me that he is tender and caring to your needs as well?"_

_No she couldn't, but that really wasn't his business. What did Zhou Yi care if his son fucked her like a raging bull? It wasn't his problem._

_"I thought so, though_ _I could not say for sure, because I don't know what goes on in that boy's head," when Zhou Yi's brow furrowed and Xiao Qiao could've gasped. Zhou Yi was her husband in a sort of way. Worried, concerned at times, but this man had more confidence and shrewdness than Zhou Yu, but that furrowed brow was the distinction._

_Zhou Yi sighed, "I apologize. I have had a rough ride. I should not be insulting a daughter of Qiao Xuan…or her husband."_

_Xiao paused, "Wait, you knew my father?"_

"_I have met him on occasion. He was a generous man, but I'm not sure he took to me too well."_

_Xiao Qiao sniffed back tears, remembering her late father. Her hands were trembling though causing the teapots on the tray to rattle._

"_Now, don't cry," Zhou Yi said softly, looking nervous and guilty for making a maiden cry, "I'm sorry I brought him up…"_

"_I loved my papa. Nevermind…"_

"_Nevermind?" the older man scratched his prickly dark beard._

"_Xiao Qiao!"_

_Xiao jerked, nearly dropping the tray of tea. Zhou Yu was standing down the hallway, near his room. He looked mortified and, well, scared._

"_You get away from her!" he yelled, but Zhou Yi stood still, gaze still on Zhou Yu. The younger man quickly motioned for her to come to him. Xiao could only bow to Zhou Yi and kept her head down as she entered her husband's room._

_Upon entering, she was struck with the strong scent of lavender. It was a little too strong and it seemed to be coming from one place in particular._

_She flinched when she heard her husband slam the door close, fear running through her veins. How angry would he be? _

"_What a creep!" still she complained, a little relieved to be out of Zhou Yi's presence._

"_I know," Zhou Yu grumbled. "You are not to go near him again. Do you understand?"_

_Xiao nodded and placed the tea tray on the nearby desk._

"_I made you some dumplings in case you got hungry. Why do I smell lavender?"_

_Zhou Yu ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head in dismay, shoulders tense._

"_I…" he began, a little breathless, "I got sick earlier, so I had to clean it up."_

_She gasped, "Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you need anything?"_

"_I _need_ a drink," he said with bitterness and began pacing._

_It must be hard, she thought. To cut drinking cold turkey and to be placed in an intense situation like this was just begging for a weak moment. That was probably why he was pacing._

_Xiao poured some tea, hoping that Zhou Yu would take his mind off his lack of alcohol and drink some of her honey-laced tea._

"_Here, hopefully this will calm you," she said handing him the cup._

_She waited patiently for his approval and he let out a sigh after sipping his drink. Xiao smiled to herself. She may have been considered a klutz but she definitely wasn't totally useless._

_Zhou Yu nodded his head, pleased. Finally, he sat on the edge of his bed, resting the tea on the floor._

"_Feeling better now?"_

"_A little," he answered. "I needed something though."_

_Xiao Qiao held her breath and cautiously moved closer to the bed. His body remained tense and the sad thing was that he had been this way since arriving at the cottage._

"_You should lay on your stomach. I know something that will make you feel good."_

_Zhou Yu smirked and eyed her cautiously. Xiao rolled her eyes and patted the bed._

"_On your stomach."_

_Zhou Yu groaned as he lay on his stomach as if resting his body was just too good to handle._

Oh, boy. Oh boy, _her mind continued to chant as she settled herself on his back, straddling his hips. She leaned over and grabbed his shoulders, kneading the hard muscle and tissue and knots that had developed. He gave a long drawn out moan causing his whole body to quake right under her._

"_Urrggh, that feels good," he mumbled deeply._

"_You have a lot of knots in your back," Xiao was no massage expert, but she knew backrubs always made her feel good. Him going about day to day with this much tightness in his muscles must've been horrible._

"_Maybe I should call a doctor to come over and look at you. Make sure you are well."_

_He gave a grunt that really didn't serve as either an agreement or a dispute._

_It was obvious that Zhou Yu derived pleasure and relief from having his back rubbed, but Xiao couldn't ignore the twinge of pleasure from feeling the hard sinews of his body only for her there was no relief. The straddling position didn't help, but she was so tiny compared to him that there was no other alternative. Yet, her body flushed at the idea that if he decided to roll on his back she would be sitting right on top of…_

_She gripped his sides a little too hard and he bucked underneath her._

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing," she replied a little too quickly but resumed her ministrations, secretly loosening the collar of her robe. She was beginning to feel slightly over-heated. Aside from that, there was something else that was bothering her and she had the distinct feeling that he would be less responsive to this._

"_Can I ask you a question?" Xiao asked. "It's rather personal."_

_She felt him sigh underneath her, almost like he knew what she was going to ask._

"_Since I am feeling really good right now, I do not see why not."_

"_Why did your father send you…over there in the first place? Did he hate you that much?"_

_It took Zhou Yu a short while to speak, as if he was thinking of the proper response. It was quite possible he didn't have one. For a man as smart as he, there have been some things kept from him. That was obvious when he came here and met his immediate family for the first time in who knows how many years. Xiao didn't want to pity him. He would hate that, but it was just sad when she was so close to her family._

"_I assume that was the reason, but I will give him the benefit of the doubt that it was more complicated than that," he replied before moaning when she worked a particularly strong knot in the small of his back._

"_The truth is my family apparently have been practicing things like that for years. Fathers would send their sons to study and apprentice under warlords, government officials, etc. for a few years to gain knowledge to become productive loyal citizens themselves, hence why so many in my family have high positions. Zhou Yi took it to the extreme I suppose. He may have wanted foreign ideas in China or he wanted to sculpt me into the perfect tool to prove his loyalty. I remember Shang mentioning that he wasn't really trusted in court despite his success at being a Prefect so it would make sense. That is all I can say. It is all based on assumptions really. I really don't know and don't care. If I'm dead to him then the feeling is mutual. I only need one thing..."_

_Her heart must've skipped a beat. She prayed he was talking about her, even if it was unlikely. She dared to dream, right?_

_Xiao pressed him, "Need what?"_

"_For you to keep working my shoulders, they have been tight for nearly six months."_

_Of course. Her shoulders slumped and she pinched him, frustrated._

"_Ow! What!"_

"_Sorry, sorry," she apologized, but smirking. "You could try to use acupuncture."_

_Zhou Yu's body rumbled with laughter, "I have been stabbed enough in my lifetime, thank you very much."_

"_I know," her voice unwittingly dropped to a low whisper and she began working his shoulders until he fell asleep._

Xiao Qiao couldn't believe how much she missed him. She had felt heartache before but never since the death of her father had it felt like a hole was in her heart. It had been nearing two weeks since she was dragged into this place and she wasn't so much in fear for her life. Despite her hostage status, the Wei were hospitable. Cao Ren would make sure she was well fed. Apparently, he was the greatest defense general in the entire kingdom and he knew the castle structure inside and out, so if she decided to escape, she would probably not get past him. Another man, Xiahou Yuan, visited her probably because he just wanted to see her "famed" beauty. He probably was disappointed because she was as sick as a dog. Her body was always sweating and shifted from being hot and cold. She had an idea where her nausea and other flu-like symptoms were coming from, but she desperately needed some sort of remedy. A servant had told her that Cao Cao had sent for a doctor and medicine woman to look at her but it had been two weeks now. Maybe it was the weather.

The doctor would not cure her heartache though. Maybe it was the memories of Zhou Yi's words in her head that caused it to feel especially painful. Xiao Qiao wanted Zhou Yu but what if that man was right? What if all he needed from her was a tight cunt to put his rod in as Zhou Yi implied? If that were the case, he would probably in some other woman's arms right about now, or searching for another bride. Lian Shi was technically available.

She gasped and rolled on her side, weeping.

Little did she know that Cao Ren had heard her crying. She cried for several nights and he knew why. He was a romantic by heart. Poetry, songs, you name it; he enjoyed the finer things in life. He stopped in front of her door but didn't go inside. A maiden weeping for her husband was a private thing, but fearing that she wouldn't last much longer,he was resolved to personally go out into the country and rendezvous with the doctor, hoping to expedite the trip. Cao Cao would probably not approve, but he was confident he could get his cousin's permission anyway.

* * *

The small army of Liu Bei stationed themselves outside the town infested by bandits and the troops under Yue Jin. Zhao Yun and Ma Chao were to stay behind until Guan Yu and Zhang Fei cut through the defenses of the town. Afterwards, they were to go find the house Yue Jin was stationed and to either capture or dispose of him. Liu Bei stressed capture, that way they could get information on Cao Cao, but in all reality, accidents happen in the heat of battle.

Zhou Yu's role was unclear, but he was to fight under Guan Yu. If anyone could keep track of that man it was Guan Yu.

At nightfall, they led the small force to the edge of town and almost immediately the bandits scattered after them. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei let out roars and their men yelled after them, charging against the bandit defense. Zhou Yu brought his sword again, using to slice quick and deep the familiar tearing of flesh an interesting sensation as it ran up his sword and into his hands. The blood started obscuring the red designs in the sword and he gave the blade a sharp flick, the blood shaking onto the ground.

The bandit defense was gone and in front of them was a wall of trained soldiers with tower shields.

Zhang Fei smirked and brought his weapon back, preparing for a full onslaught, but more bandits appeared in front of the defensive soldiers.

"Dammit!" Zhang Fei cursed, waving his pike around wildly, knocking bandits away like flies. Suddenly, the wild man felt a pressure on his back and before he knew it, Zhou Yu had used his body as a vault to fly into the air over the soldiers with the tower shields.

Guan Yu's stomach plummeted. He otherwise would have been impressed, if he hadn't realized that Zhou Yu was out of his sight. The wall started collapsing, as it was apparent that Zhou Yu had caused confusion and devastation amongst the ranks. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's forces took the opportunity to break through completely and begin working on fighting soldiers inside the town.

On the back lines, Zhao Yun and Ma Chao followed the forces inside the town, ready to find Yue Jin. Inside the town, he could hear Zhang Fei having fun chasing soldiers and bandits, and he spotted Guan Yu rubbing his brow.

"Guan Yu, do you have any information regarding where the officers are hiding?"

"No," Guan Yu grunted. "I have my own problems to deal with."

"Where's Zhou Yu."

"He…escaped," Guan Yu sounded sad and guilty. Zhao Yun was surprised. Escape Guan Yu? Unheard of.

"He broke the defenses and then I lost sight of him," the large man explained hanging his head.

Zhao Yun just laughed and hit Guan Yu in the arm, "So what? It's not like he's killing our soldiers. Don't look so glum."

"Generals!" Ma Chao called, dragging a bloodied bandit with him, "He has something to say."

Ma Chao forced the bandit to his knees, "Now speak! Where is Yue Jin holing himself?"

The bandit coughed, "In…He's in the East House, at the edge of the forest…"

Zhao Yun shouldered his spear as Ma Chao threw the bandit to the ground and kicked him.

"So we know where he is now," Zhao Yun said.

"You two go on ahead," Guan Yu jerked his head forward, "We'll cover you."

The house in question was hard to find. There were no defining buildings in this town, but they pursued every house that lay at the edge of the forest, kicking in and breaking in, but to no avail.

They finally came a across a small house with the Wei banner planted near the door. Zhao Yun instructed Ma Chao to remain quiet. Using his shoulder, Zhao Yun bashed the door in and readying his spear, preparing for soldiers that would attack him. Instead he was greeted with eerie silence, and a sharp copper smell. The house was dark and Zhao Yun inched forward glancing on the walls.

"What the hell?" Ma Chao whispered seeing the large amounts of blood spatter running along the walls and ceiling.

Zhao Yun passed two bodies of soldiers, guards by the looks of it; one had his head twisted all the way around. The meeting room was a complete disaster. And it looked like a nightmare. A soldier was slumped over the war table, blood pooling from his head. Another was on the floor, his cold hands covering a deep slash, as if he were trying to keep his innards in his body. A soldier was suspended on the wall, pinned by a broad sword through the chest.

None were alive. Ma Chao had to cover his mouth to keep himself from spilling his guts all over the floor.

"What happened? A mutiny?"

"No," Zhao Yun shook his head, not tearing his eyes away from the scene. "This happened too recently. Within the hour maybe."

"Where's Yue Jin? These are all just captains."

They looked all around for clues. It could be possible that Yue Jin killed his fellow officers in an attempt to escape.

Zhao Yun caught a smeared blood trail on the floor. He followed it, knowing that there would be a body at the end. He found half a body. Legs. Then the trail continued, the blood heavier. Near the war chest at the corner of the room was the upper half of Yue Jin's body, entrails hanging out

Somebody cut him in half and he survived long enough to crawl towards the weapons chest in order to defend himself but he died before he could even raise a sword.

"Oh holy gods…What…sick person did this?"

Zhao Yun had a sickening idea of who might be responsible. Desperate to get away from the scene, he found the back door and opened it, wanting badly to get some fresh air before he could vomit.

Sitting on the steps of the back door was Zhou Yu. His back was towards him and his dark hair and clothing were matted with blood. He was holding a broken necklace with the Sun symbol in his had.

"Zhou Yu?"

There was no answer. Zhao Yun touched the man's shoulder and he twitched, "Zhou Yu?"

"Hmmm?" the man replied distantly.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I think so," Zhou Yu replied, but it was still obvious that his mind was not completely in his head. He spoke low and slowly.

"What happened in there?"

"I don't know," Zhou Yu mumbled.

"You don't know? How could you not-!" Ma Chao was silenced when Zhao Yun frustratingly waved his hand to silence him.

"I…must've blacked out. The next thing I remember is tasting…"

Zhou Yu began hyperventilating before leaning over and coughing, bile spewing from his mouth onto the ground. Zhao Yun immediately bent down next to him, grabbing his shoulders to keep him up.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself."

Zhou Yu's hands were shaking and he placed a hand over his brow, running it down his face. He was still hyperventilating.

"They wouldn't tell me where she was!" he suddenly roared in a burst of rage. Zhou Yu dropped his head in his hands, "I don't remember much after that."

The disturbed man reached inside his uniform and slowly pulled out a folded, bloodstained parchment and handed it to Zhao Yun.

Curious, the spear warrior unfolded the parchment and nearly jumped at what it was. It was a map of the border area and on it were specific spots on the Wei side where Cao Cao's forces were presumably stationed. A giant X in the hill area was a clear reference to where Cao Cao was. It was like finding the long lost treasure trove of the Qing Dynasty.

"Do you realize what this is?"

Zhou Yu didn't respond. He didn't seem to care, and Zhao Yun's high declined a little, realizing why Zhou Yu didn't much care that he just handed Shu a defining tool in their quarrel with Wei.

"Come on," he said softly gently lifting Zhou Yu by the arm. "We have to go back."

* * *

Where he was stationed, Liu Bei began pacing, waiting for the return of Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. The bandits had fled and Guan Yu and Zhang Fei and most of their soldiers returned safely. Guan Yu spent what seemed to be a whole ten minutes on his knees begging for forgiveness for losing Zhou Yu. Liu Bei tried to interject saying that it was going to be alright.

There was a rustling in the woods and he turned, his guards readying their weapons in case it was an enemy. Zhao Yun and Ma Chao came into view staying close to a distant and gore stained Zhou Yu.

"Why is it that every time he appears he's covered in blood?" Zhang Fei groaned hiding his concern.

"I'd like to know as well," Liu Bei told his two generals. "And where is Yue Jin?"

Zhao Yun glanced back at Zhou Yu, silent. Liu Bei was unsettled, his eyes wide in an intense mixture of awe, horror, and anger. Zhao Yun approached his lord and handed him the map, "He found this with one of the bodies."

Liu Bei unfolded the paper that Zhao Yun gave him. Upon seeing what was on it, his eyes widened as he looked up, eyes on Zhou Yu. Lie Bei may have felt gratitude, if Zhou Yu wasn't so disturbing. The blood all over his gaunt features made him seem like a death god…or on the brink of death himself.

"I don't know how you did it but…thanks."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I really want to get this done, because in a few weeks I'm being shipped to either Afghanistan or Pakistan and I don't think internet access would be readily available. Hopefully I won't be gone long. On the bright side is that they may not ship me at all and I just have to report and then I can type all I want. Wish me luck.

I really would like some reviews, especially on how you felt about Zhou Yi. It was fun writing him.


	11. The Factor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Warning: This contains explicit content.

Chapter 11: The Factor

_"Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power." - Oscar Wilde_

Cao Cao wasn't pleased. He wasn't pleased at all, "Dammit! It looks like Liu Bei finally grew some balls!"

Xiahou Dun ran a hand through his hair, "It sounds like a thousand balls after the way they left Yue Jin."

"What? You mean by literally tearing him in half and letting him die while watching his entrails spill out from under him," Cao Pi drawled from his corner of the room.

"If you insist on making it so graphic, yes," Xiahou Dun responded. "What do we do my lord?"

Cao Cao stroked his goatee.

"Well, we've been focusing on Yuan Shao a little too much that we have ignored the self-righteous brat," Sima Yi said beside Cao Pi. Cao Cao turned and glared at his strategist.

"And where, exactly, have you been?"

"Me?" Sima Yi pointed to himself and shrugged, "I went to visit my two sons."

Cao Pi turned and looked at Sima Yi skeptically.

"What?"

"Two sons? You are just kidding yourself, aren't you?"

"You know what? I don't need this," Sima Yi spat.

Before the argument escalated a doctor entered looking concerned and surprised, eager to tell Cao Cao his news. He bowed, "Lord Cao Cao, may I speak?"

"I guess, but can this not wait?"

"You asked that I give an update on the girl as soon as possible."

"Well? Out with it."

The doctor nervously glanced around the room full of generals, before approaching his lord. He whispered into Cao Cao's ear.

Cao Cao's eyes widened and turned to the doctor, "Are you certain?"

The doctor nodded.

It was obvious that Cao Cao was a little surprised with the news, whatever it was, and he didn't quite know how to take it.

"Well, this makes things interesting…"

"What, father?"

Cao Cao waved his hand, "Nothing of your concern son. Your only concern is for you and Zhang He to keep our stations by Guan Du intact."

"With all do respect father," Cao Pi stepped forward. "If Liu Bei is gaining more balls, should we not retaliate? You know. Keep him in check. I say we let loose the hogs of war…"

"Dogs of war," Sima Yi corrected him.

"Whatever domestic animal of war, Sima Yi!" Cao Pi snapped back at the strategist.

"Cao Pi," Cao Cao drew his son's frustrated anger away, "While your position does make sense, all good things come to those who wait. We'll get back at Liu Bei. Don't worry."

* * *

Some miles away in Jiang Dong, Da Qiao was cooing to her infant son. Lately, Shao had been fussy when it was bedtime and it annoyed Sun Ce to no end. It was late and they both wanted to go to sleep. Sun Ce was on sitting up on the bed, inspecting his fingernails, waiting patiently for Da to quiet their son. Shao had stopped crying finally, but Da was still worried.

"I keep telling you we should give the kid some wine. That will knock him out good," Sun Ce said.

"Sun Ce, I'm not giving our son alcohol," Da sighed placing the babe in the wooden bassinet Huang Gai handcrafted for them.

"I'm worried Sun Ce…"

"Alert the town caller! Da Qiao is worried, this is surely breaking news," Sun Ce sarcastically over exaggerated.

"This is serious Ce!" Da Qiao whipped around, putting her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you worried too? It's been almost a month and we have not heard from Zhou Yu. He should be at Cao Cao's by now."

Sun Ce would admit that he initially thought that Da was talking about their son. He too shared her concern, but there was really nothing to worry about. Zhou Yu could handle himself, but Da all along did not like the idea of Xiao Qiao going with him.

"Look, Da, Lu Su explained this all to me. Usually diplomatic negotiations take time and revealing about what is being privately discussed to outside forces is sometimes considered rude. I don't expect to hear anything from them until some sort of reasoning has been made."

"Are you sure?"

Sun Ce shrugged, "If it will get you here and into bed, then yeah I'm sure."

Da gave him a dole smile and did as he requested, crawling into bed beside him. Sun Ce smiled down at her and stroked her hair before reaching over to extinguish the lantern. However, before he could do that, there was a knock at his door.

"God dammit! If it's not Shao, it's something else!" Ce got out of bed in a huff. "This better be good."

He pulled on a robe and the knock came again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Sun Ce opened the door. A servant held out a letter saying that it just came from a rider. Sighing, Sun Ce opened the letter and read it.

Da smiling asked, "Well, what is it?"

Sun Ce inhaled sharply and crumpled the letter, "I gotta go…"

"What? What's going on?"

"It was from Shu," Sun Ce breathed not meeting her gaze. "Zhou Yu had been attacked by Wei near the border. Liu Bei is keeping him right now."

"Oh god," Da inhaled deeply, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat, "what about Xiao?"

"They didn't say anything about her. Listen Da, I've got to go and retrieve him. Damn those Wei. They will pay!"

"I'm going with you!"

"No! You know what happened to Zhou Yu. I'm not going risk you being involved."

"Ce, he's family," she replied with reason. "And my sister…I have to know she's okay."

"Look, for the life of me I don't know why Zhou Yu was stupid enough to let her into danger like that, but I certainly am not going to repeat it. Besides, who's going to take care of Shao?"

"I'll just have the governess look after him."

"'The governess'?" Sun Ce repeated finding the terminology very amusing, "What are we? Owners of a rice plantation?"

Da shook her head and spoke defiantly, "I'm going."

Sun Ce held his hands up in submission, "Alright, alright, but at the first sign of danger, you leave. Got it? I'm taking a small force with me. If bandits attacked Zhou Yu, you can never be too careful."

He was scared for his sworn brother and his sister-in-law. Mostly he felt guilty. He thought Cao Cao would at least be willing to give an allegiance a chance. Especially since Yuan Shao had been picking at Wei's borders as well.

Everything was quickly becoming very complicated.

* * *

Zhou Yu blindly followed Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei, and Zhuge Liang into the nearest town. As a gesture of thanks, they claimed they were going to treat him to something special and he was suspicious of what they were going to do.

It was dark when they reached the small, but still bustling town. It was thriving, probably thanks to the efforts of Shu's defenses.

"May I ask what we are doing here?" Zhou Yu asked calmly.

Zhang Fei barked with wild laughter, "Letting off some steam, Zhou Yu. You need to get out of the compound and get some fresh legs."

Still, he was uneasy. He certainly hoped they were just out for drinks, but his instincts and the sinking feeling in his stomach told him they weren't. With a tight jaw, Zhou Yu observed the people in the streets bowing to the warriors, before resuming their business. He wet his lips, holding tight on the reigns, tempted to speed back towards Shu palace.

They stopped in front of place that smelled of heavy perfume and alcohol. Zhou Yu may not have had experience with brothels but he certainly could smell one. He shook his head, stopping his horse.

"No, no, I can't."

"What's the matter? Impotent?" Zhang Fei joked as they pulled up and got off their horses.

"It's not that…"

"Then let's go!" Zhang Fei pulled Zhou Yu off his horse. Once he straightened, the ham-fisted warrior clapped him on the back, "Don't worry about it."

"We all have reasons to go to places such as these," Zhuge Liang commented coolly. "My wife right now is experiencing her time of the month and would like to enjoy some female company without risking being bitten by a dragon."

"As for me," Zhang Fei grinned, "I go for the sauce."

Zhou Yu glanced over at Zhao Yun. Rather than saying anything, the young warrior gave him the thumbs-up with a foolish grin, and winked.

"Besides," Zhang Fei sighed leading him through the door, "It's on us. Consider it repayment for finding us that map."

He felt dirty, even if the place was relatively lavish and clean. He could see men in the open area sitting on upholstered couches, drinking and being entertained by women. An old woman with grey and silver streaks in her hair and a mole on her cheek approached the men.

"What services can we offer you fine officers of Shu?" the woman gave a sultry smirk, until she spotted Zhou Yu. It was obvious that he was attracting a lot of attention. Some girls who should've been busy tending to their clients briefly stopped what they were doing to stare at the famously handsome man.

"Well," the woman's smirk was broader. "I see you have brought another with you. We will see what type of women are here to serve your gentleman's needs."

Zhou Yu cautiously followed the woman to observe the available working girls. He didn't hear much of what was being discussed, because he caught sight of a young girl kneeling in submission in front of a drunk man who was talking loudly to his friend.

She couldn't have been much older than Xiao Qiao. She looked so demure compared to the others and she was, in his humble opinion, very beautiful, with soft brown eyes and dark hair. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her. Not because he was struck by her beauty, but he was disturbed that she reminded him so much of Xiao.

Was this what Xiao was doing now to Cao Cao or any number of his cohorts? He hoped she was just serving them alcohol and tea and nothing else. Shit, how could he even think it? Just forget it Zhou Yu. Forget it. Take your mind off of it.

"Does Ying spark your interest?" the brothel Madame asked. Zhou Yu blinked realizing what she had just said.

"No, I thought I recognized her from somewhere…"

Zhang Fei scoffed, "He'll take her, if she's available."

"No…"

The Madame called Ying over and the young woman immediately stood from her spot and drew closer to them, not meeting their eyes.

"Ying is a new one, my lord, so she's not as experienced as the others but I have never had complaints about her."

"Aww, he won't care," Zhang Fei shoved him forward, "Have fun."

"Ying, take this gentleman to a room in the back and make sure all his needs are met."

This wasn't good, and it was obvious that this young woman wasn't completely comfortable with this at all, but she did as she was told. It was her duty as a whore. Whore was too strong of a word, but that was what she was.

Ying guided him into a room. A large room with enough space for someone to dance and a bed for someone to…

Zhou Yu flinched. He would avoid that area as much as possible.

"Would tea please you, my lord?" the young woman asked shyly.

Tea was safe. Just tea. Maybe something stronger…

"Do you have anything stronger?"

The girl nodded and opened a cabinet. Zhou Yu couldn't help feeling he was just as nervous as she, but he could not compare his situation with a prostitute. She was required to perform for his every whim. What was his whim? He didn't know. Zhou Yu sat down and waited. Ying took out a small tumbler and bottle of strong wine, carefully bringing it to her customer and setting it down before him.

"Don't bother with a cup, unless you would like some," Zhou Yu said before she could pour the wine in the cup. He took the whole bottle and drank from it, much to the woman's surprise.

"How did you get here?" he asked out of curiosity. Ying remained surprised. No one much cared where she came from or how she got here.

"Does it really concern you, my lord?"

Zhou Yu had to think about it, "No, I was just making light conversation, since I was practically dragged here."

Ying's face fell, "I am only here to please you."

"Indeed," he replied distantly, but he turned his gaze to the service woman. She wouldn't look him in the eye. Maybe that was what men found appealing about her. It was her submissive nature. Sometimes men found straightforward women to be threatening or unseemly.

Zhou Yu's jaw tightened. He sometimes found the straightforward nature to be a source of relief. He knew he could talk to someone who had her own opinions. Certainly, though, he didn't act that way. There were incidents were he felt his dominating character proved to be too much…

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Ying cautiously reach her hand out to his thigh. It wasn't until her hand reached around and touched his sensitive area through his clothing that he jerked and hissed, gripping her wrist, and pulling her hand away from his person.

Accidently knocking over the bottle of wine, he brought the poor woman to the ground and lay on top of her.

"Disgusting wretch!" he bit out, cursing both Ying and himself for getting him so riled up. He was touched in such a manner by another woman other than Xiao Qiao. He had a right to be angry. Right?

To Ying, she was just doing as she was trained to do and help a man out of his shell. Especially if it was his first time in a brothel. Yet she never could have predicted such violence. She was used to being called horrible names, but it hurt coming from such a beautiful and calm man.

"Is this what you want Xiao! Is this it?" he yelled at her, calling her by another woman's name, before forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Dammit! He needed this! It was like having alcohol again and a woman so like Xiao was there on her back, fully prepared to take him and his wrath. And he would do it too. Anything to get his fix after not being in the presence of his wife in so long. He pulled away, and became aware that his hands were around her throat, her eyes shining with recognizable fear and terror. Where did he see this before?

He backed away, rubbing his suddenly aching head. Ying scrambled away pulling her robe to herself, which he hadn't realized he tore apart.

"I'm sorry…" he breathed and reached into the pocket of his robe, pulling out a few coins. He knew that the Shu were paying for this service but a few extra coins could hold the girl over.

"I'll pay for the full service," he said throwing the coins on the floor. "I just can't do this."

He half stormed out, desperate to get as far away from his place as possible. The Madame stopped him looking worried, "Did Ying displease you?"

"No she was fine. It's just me. I have to go. I'll pay for her services completely."

He left the brothel before she could utter another word.

Zhou Yu sat outside by the horses, his head in his hands. The look on the girl's face…she stared at him like he was a monster. He thought back to the night of the skirmish with Cao Cao's forces. The brutality…the blood. Was that what Ying saw?

He reached up and untied the ribbon from his neck and held it in his lap, remembering when the series of events began to turn.

_He sat on the upholstered bench by the window of his room taking a deep swig from a white bottle of wine. He was waiting and he was quickly losing his patience. He was easily amused when he was tipsy but when he was in a deep hole like this he couldn't help but feel a little heated. He just wanted to talk, that was it._

_Xiao entered, looking sheepish and afraid, "You wanted to see me, my lord?"_

_He smiled and took another swig, eyes raking over her, "Yes, I did."_

_He stood and approached her, loving the way she smelled. She probably was making her honey tea again._

"_M…maybe I should go…"_

_Xiao turned to leave, but he didn't want to her to go. She didn't have to go. She belonged here for just a bit. Zhou Yu caught her wrist, "No, come on. I just wanna talk."_

_Her brow had furrowed and her eyes had fear sparkling in them, yet she acted defiant and tough._

"_Not when you have been drinking…"_

"_But we haven't talked in a while," he slurred._

_Xiao wrenched her hand away from his grip, "Please, my lord, just go to sleep. I'd love to talk to you some other time."_

_Did she not realize how hard it was to work up the courage to talk to her after their last fight during sex? It was humiliating. She humiliated him. Just because her sensibilities couldn't handle a man who had a few. Well…hardly a few._

"_I really would like to enjoy your company," Zhou Yu had hardened his voice._

"_Indeed? You probably won't remember this or you'll just pass out again. You've become worse, my lord," her cheeks became red and he was surprised to see her so angry. "Please, my lord, just leave me alone."_

"_I have left you alone. For a whole goddamn month! How long do you need to heal? What do I have to do to have you compliant again?"_

_Compliant? Where the hell did that word come from? He was saying things he didn't mean, but he couldn't take back the words._

"_If you want to spend some time with me, you know what you must do. Get yourself stable again-"  
"There is nothing wrong with me!" he hollered and she shrank away. Still, Xiao stood her ground and he was beginning to hate that. He threw the vase of whine against the door she just entered through, barely missing the top of her head._

_She gasped in fear, "Please…you need help. You're sick…"_

"_Sick?" he gave a hollow laugh, "What are you talking about, little one? You are no doctor."_

_He stared right at her and her gaze diverted to the ground as she began sniveling and shaking._

"_Your drinking is out of control," she said weakly. Showing a sign of weakness was not the best thing for her to do._

"_Speak up when you talk to me," he demanded rounding on her. "And who are you to tell me what to do?"_

"_I'm concerned for your welfare! That's why!"_

_No sooner had those forceful words left her mouth than he backhanded her across her beautiful face. He could take care of himself. He had no need of an overbearing wife. Concerned for welfare, indeed. It was a lie. She just didn't want to deal with his drinking, _which_ he had under control. He thought._

_Xiao fell to the floor, tears spilling onto her cheeks, but she didn't sob. Oh, he'd make her sob. He'd make her regret defying and humiliating him._

"_Dammit!" he cursed staring down at his hand. Things shouldn't have been this way but…_

_He leaned down and gripped her shoulders a little too tightly._

"_This conversation NEVER happened! Do you understand me?"_

_She broke down into tears and shook her head. He snapped his wrist forward, fingers closing around her neck as he growled. He needed to choke something, but not her…Not her…_

_With a frustrated roar, Zhou Yu stood up and turned away, grasping his wrist, staring at the Turkish brands on his inner forearm. Their breaths could be heard inside the room. The activity had taken the wind out of both of them._

_Zhou Yu was glad he stopped, but was horrified. He didn't bare glancing back at her as he said in a calm, heavy voice, "You better go, before I do something we both will regret."_

_He could hear her desperately trying to regain composure, but he refused to turn until he heard the door close._

_Once Zhou Yu was certain beyond reasonable doubt that she had fled, he sank down, crouching on his knees, covering his face with his hands._

_He lost control. That was what could be said but that would be over-simplifying things. If the mighty gods chose to smite him now, he couldn't blame them. He had taken his drunken rage out on someone with no fault. A completely innocent young girl who had stood by him despite the dreadful circumstances that tied them to marriage._

_What was worse was she had been right. It was only now that he realized he needed help badly. The question was: who could he turn to?_

"Are all men of Wu this monogamous?" he heard a cool voice drawl beside him.

"Hardly," he murmured to Zhuge Liang, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could say the same to you, if I hadn't had an idea. I go to brothels for company, not sex. If you hadn't noticed, Shu palace is almost entirely made up of men."

Zhou Yu let out a brief breath of laughter, but almost immediately his smile faded as he stared at the accessory in his hands.

"I assume things didn't go well."

"I told you it was a waste of money," Zhou Yu rumbled softly. It was their fault for forcing him into this situation anyway, but he couldn't be angry with them. They were only trying to help. At least he was sure Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun was trying to help. Zhuge Liang probably just liked seeing him uncomfortable. People like him thrived on seeing others writhe and break down.

"Ah but you cannot say you didn't desire it. You wanted to feel a woman's touch once again. You are, after all, no god."

_But I am, _Zhou Yu could practically hear Zhuge Liang think and the corner of his upper lip lifted in a small snarl. Still, trying to keep the other man from observing his woes as entertainment, he tied the ribbon back around his neck.

"She should've been thankful that it didn't go further than it did," Zhou Yu continued vaguely, hate and spite creeping into his voice. All he wanted was to go back. This place was making him crazy.

* * *

The night's events didn't disappear from Zhou Yu's mind as they returned to the palace. Zhang Fei was dragged into his room, since he practically sauced himself into a coma. Zhou Yu immediately returned to his room and began pacing, running his hand through his hair.

He couldn't believe he passed an opportunity to just loosen himself. In his head though, he was glad he hadn't gone further. As he told Zhuge Liang, the prostitute was taking a risk in even touching him. He could've very well had his way with her and not in a pretty way. He was convinced, that if he hadn't stopped, he could've well…killed her. What a way to get acquainted with the locals. Kill a prostitute.

Zhou Yu began wringing his hands. The effects of the violence from the massacre of Yue Jin and his officers were still there, stirring, leaving him heated.

In a fit, he tore off his wool robe so he was in nothing but his trousers. His own muscles were unbearably tight, so he had no other option but lie on his bed and stare up at the ceiling. For the second time that night he unwound Xiao's ribbon on from his neck and brought it his nose, thinking of what he could've had. The tightness, the warmth…

Zhou Yu breathed in as the distant thoughts took control of his body and quickly he began to feel the beginnings of arousal. It was a feeling familiar to him, but he had learned to suppress it, yet it didn't completely go away. Maybe leaving the brothel heated wasn't such a good idea.

And now he was in a predicament. The only thing that could relieve him now was…

Zhou Yu flinched. This was just so abhorrent to him. Touching oneself in such a sinful manner. He couldn't for the life of him know why soldiers enjoyed doing such things, but this urge would not stop. It was so powerful, he actually physically felt sickened, and his urge was right there, standing proud in his pants. It was practically begging for some sort of relief, but the only source of relief was some miles away, imprisoned by Cao Cao.

He stared at his hand. This was disgusting. He shouldn't even be thinking of it. It was just as bad as lying with some random whore if not worse. He wasn't some animal that would shove his cock in every warm, moist space he could find. The pressure in his lower belly pulsed and his pants, he found, were quickly becoming a burden.

With a frustrated grunt, Zhou Yu tore his pants down below his waist, freeing his problematic appendage. Shit, even the cold wasn't helping things. It was beginning to feel like a fever, the intense heat spreading from his lower abdomen and spine up to his head, where sweat started to accumulate on his already clammy body. By now, the sparse light was shimmering off the sweat on his bare torso, and he was sure his body was overheating. He tried deep breathing and it only made the pressure worse. It was like his body was signaling that it was time to mate, aching for Xiao's presence and it would not find relief until he was between her legs.

"Ohhh, god," he groaned lowly at the thought, drawing out his breath. His hand, seemingly on its own began running down his side where his waist met his thigh. His other arm draped itself over his brow as he shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see what awful things he was doing to himself. The Xiao's ribbon that was held in that hand caressed the skin of his stubble-prickled cheeks. Her scent still lingered. Even after being bloodstained and tied around his sweaty neck, it still held her intoxicating scent. The pulse in his neck visibly quickened as his blood roared through his ears.

The hand that was so dangerously close to his pulsing need, drifted closer, thumb touching the highly sensitive skin. He inhaled sharply through tears he hadn't known he shed. He wasn't weeping, so it must've been some sort of physiological response to the many overwhelming sensations, but it still bothered him. It something he couldn't ignore any longer, and the ribbon that had been in his mate's hair was soft against his skin, and the smell…it was almost like she was here. Right where he needed her.

Over his body, that's where he needed her the most.

"Xiao…" he whispered to himself and to the ghostly image of her. He had to take her, as brutally and as violently as possible, the urge was that strong. He imagined her lying over his body, placing a kiss on his chest, over his rapidly beating heart. As if he was drowning, his breathing became shallow, as his hand finally grasped his painful manhood.

Licking his lips, all he could do was imagine her straddling him, taking him into her tight heat. He wanted to gasp his pleasure, to urge her more, but he couldn't form the words. The muscles in his hand tightened, but no matter how tight he gripped himself, it would not match the same sensations when he was with Xiao Qiao. Granted, his cold sweaty clammy hand was a poor substitute for her delicious embrace. He nearly choked on his own saliva when his imagination, combined with his masturbatory act, caused an unreal sensation. Soon all his focus was bent on finding release with this imaginative shade.

Xiao continued to rise on him, her cheeks pink, and lips parted.

"_Lord Zhou Yu, oh, please…"_

That voice…it was so beautiful. Gentle but throaty with lust. His hand began moving on it's own accord and he would not be able to stop no matter how hard he could try. Right now, he didn't want to stop.

"_Yess…my lord…you're so hard…oh, yes…"_

His sick manifestations were so real, too real to resist, and it was quickly becoming unmanageable. But his wife…her embrace…Fuck, he couldn't even make a coherent thought. His hips bucked into his hand, the muscles in his lower belly tightening and spasming. The tingling in his spine shot down to the base of his back. His climax would arrive soon. He just needed…

His ears caught her gasp of ecstasy and imagined her mouth hanging open in a scream of pure pleasure.

"Xiao!" he hissed and with a grunt, he climaxed all over his hand and belly. Immediately, he cursed violently, rolling over on his side staring at the sticky mess on his hand. He breathed heavily, still reeling from his self-serviced orgasm. Instead of feeling relieved and satisfied he felt sick down to the pit of his stomach. Rolling back on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, feeling a painful loss.

_It was quite obvious he was dreading this conversation, but it had to be done. Immediately. What happened with Xiao opened his eyes and, honestly, he was just sick and tired of being drunk all the time. He was sure the entire compound was also tired of being in a drunken stupor as well. Granted, the person he sought help from was not necessarily soberest person he could turn to, but he trusted him._

_He rapped on Sun Ce's door in the middle of the night, after spending several hours tossing and turning._

_When Sun Ce answered, he looked groggy and a little hung over._

"_Zhou Yu what is it?" he mumbled running a hand through his brown hair. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

_Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Sun Ce took a hard look at him, "Jeesh, what happened to you? You look like shit."_

"_Sun Ce," he began softly, not wanting to wake up Da Qiao, "I want to get sober."_

"_Don't we all," Sun Ce grumbled, smiling a little, "Listen, talk to Lu Meng or Huang Gai. They both are veterans in terms of drinking."_

"_That's not-"_

"_Zhou Yu, can't this wait till morning? So you drink? Big deal. Everyone here drinks. A lot. So far there hasn't been anything to be concerned about. You're just finally fitting in-"_

"_I hit her, Sun Ce," Zhou Yu interrupted him, looking dejected and distraught. Admitting to what he did made things much worse. It made it all real, not just some drunken dream. He couldn't look his friend in the eye, but Sun Ce went silent._

_Sun Ce looked back at his wife, checking if she was asleep. If she heard what Zhou Yu confessed, he would not be alive for another second. Sun Ce closed the door behind him, sighing and crossing his arms._

"_You hit Xiao?"_

_Zhou Yu couldn't confirm it. Doing so would leave a horrible taste in his mouth._

_Sun Ce sighed and it was obvious he was disappointed in Zhou Yu._

"_I realize hitting your wife should be no big deal, but I am surprised you did it."  
"Would you hit your wife?"_

"_Oh god no!" Sun Ce's eyes widened, as if the very idea was some dangerous stunt, "But still, this is serious. I know what your hits feel like and it ain't no butterfly kiss."_

_Zhou Yu couldn't help but feel a shudder down his spine. He hoped he didn't do any major damage to her. He didn't even see what bruises he left on her._

"_I-I didn't just hit her…"_

_Sun Ce inhaled sharply staring at him as if he were a totally different person. Or thing._

"_You didn't…you didn't do what I think you did, did you?"_

_Zhou Yu choked and nearly vomited at the thought, "No, but I want to get sober before such a thing could occur."_

_As much as Sun Ce looked relieved that Zhou Yu hadn't violated Xiao Qiao, the facts were facts and he had assaulted her and may have killed her if he hadn't knocked some sense into himself._

"_Okay…" Sun Ce said scratching the back of his head. "We'll get you fixed. I'll keep tabs on your alcohol consumption, but to tell you the truth I'm not sure staying here is the best thing to do when you are trying to get sober. Do you have anyone you can stay with for rehabilitation?"_

_Zhou Yu had to think about it. No he had nobody. He could find a house to rent for a bit. Well, he had…family. Somewhere. He could write to one of his uncles who worked in Xuchang. But he rather not. He hadn't spoken to any of his family members, so now was not a good time to ask a favor of them. It all depended on how desperate he was._

"_I'll find something…"_

"_So what did she say to set you off?" Sun Ce asked._

_It was an entirely inappropriate question. Did it really matter? He was drunk. She could've very well asked what the weather was like and he still would have probably hit her. Yet, he trusted that Sun Ce had a good reason to ask such a question._

"_She said she was concerned for my welfare," Zhou Yu sighed knowing that Sun Ce would scold him for at least being unapproachable._

"_And that warranted a knock in the head?"_

"_Like I said, I wasn't in my right mind."_

"_Well, good news for her is that the marriage contract is almost expired. Though I will say she has grown somewhat attached to you. Which is probably why she's worried."_

_Attached? He hoped not. It would make things a lot harder. Though after hitting her Xiao probably would rethink her situation with him. But to him, Xiao was…there. A woman, possibly a friend, but nothing more. Friends with benefits, he supposed. Dammit! Why did he even enter into a physical relationship? No matter how distant he tried to be, sex changed their relationship from being close strangers to something a little more than acquaintances._

"_How do you know?"_

_Sun Ce laughed a little and raised an eyebrow, "She lights up when you walk into the room. She cares about you. She's slept with you for god's sake and is still receptive no matter how horrible or drunk you are. I don't know why she likes you but she does. If you wanted an easy temporary marriage, it seems it's too late."_

_The young leader stoked his hair-lined chin, pondering for a moment. What he could possibly be thinking up of was beyond Zhou Yu._

"_You didn't get her pregnant, did you?"_

"_Gods no!" he was nearly thrown off guard by that question._

"_Oh thank god! I was just wondering because she and Da are sisters and…I don't know. But what a relief, right? Ever since Da found out she was pregnant, I've had my hands full convincing her she's not getting fat and rubbing her aching back. I cannot wait for that kid to be born."_

_Sun Ce was digressing a little too much. He may have been complaining about Da's issues, but he had a wide grin on his face, as if he were excited to be a father. It still didn't solve Zhou Yu's issues. It was selfish to think that, he realized, but this was serious._

"_What should I do?"_

"_Beg for forgiveness. It's the first step as well as acknowledging that you have a problem."  
"I can't look at her again," Zhou Yu said softly, trying to keep the pain from entering into his voice._

"_Yes you can. And you will, because she is probably feeling really shitty, and I have to write all this down so I can give this speech to Quan later."_

_The ache in Zhou Yu's chest had lifted. It felt good not to be totally condemned after what he did. It was also nice to have someone to talk to and Sun Ce was the easiest person to talk to, believe it or not._

_Zhou Yu shook the man's hand, "Thank you, Sun Ce. Are you sure you don't mind me leaving?"_

_The other man shrugged, "Not a problem, but if shit really goes down we'll call you."_

_It had been several days since he made the life altering decision to become sober. He tried writing to an uncle about the situation, hoping at least someone in his family would be willing to help, and after a hundred torn and crumpled notes, he finally sent the message. Zhou Yu was honestly surprised at how quickly the reply came and his uncle expressed sympathy and offered let him stay at a cottage for a while. A cottage. That sounded nice. Any place away from Jiang Dong would do, all he needed was to spend time away from the turmoil of the palace and to get some time alone. He needed to get sober and he needed to think. But first he needed to relieve his guilt. He must've stood outside the enameled door for several minutes trying to come up the courage to knock, or at least trying to find something to say. Sucking in a breath, he pounded on the door in desperation._

"_Xiao!"_

_There was no response. He had a sinking feeling in his gut._

"_Xiao! Please!"_

_His fist pounded harder on the door calling her name again. He became more insistent._

"_Xiao, please open up!"_

_There was a clicking of the door and Zhou Yu backed away, relieved that she was, well…alive._

_The younger Qiao opened the door gently and appeared at the doorway. Much to his dismay, she looked like she had been crying everyday since the incident. Her eyes were red and there were lines under them. She pulled her sleeping robe tighter around herself, folding her arms across her chest. She shyly raised her head to look at him._

_Zhou Yu swallowed. Somehow, in this distraught state, she looked…beautiful._

"_Xiao we need to talk…"_

_The girl shuddered, "I think you should leave, my lord."_

_The flat tone stung him, but it probably didn't sting as much as his hand across her face. Even now he could see the faintest of red marks on her cheek. He hoped it was his imagination._

"_Please, Xiao, we need to talk about what happened."_

"_I thought the conversation never happened," she said sourly, her lip quivering slightly,_

"_You wanted to talk that night too. I'm not as much of an idiot as everyone else seems to see me, please just go."_

_She sniffed, her eyes watering._

"_Xiao," he whispered, refusing to leave unless he said his piece, "You were right. I have a problem and no apology can take away what I did. That's why I've…I've decided to get sober."_

_Xiao smiled just a little, but it was forced, "My lord, I'm happy for you. I really am…"_

_Finally, she broke and tears streamed down her cheeks, "You don't know how happy I am for you. But I can't do this…"_

_She apologized as she sniffed and sobbed into her hand, "I can't continue like this…I can't…It would be better for you if we just…"_

_She couldn't finish her thought and Zhou Yu felt a tug of compassion for her, combined with the guilt he had over the whole thing. He stopped her, finding her incoherent sobs too painful to listen to._

"_I'm leaving Jiang Dong," he said softly. "Just for a bit while I try to get my act together. An uncle of mine has agreed to let me live in his cottage. I want you to come too. I'm not sure how I can convince you to come and I'm certainly not going to force you. The cottage is supposedly in a good vacation area and I want to give you a place to relax to try to make it up to you, though nothing I can do can wipe away what I did."_

_Xiao wasn't entirely receptive about the idea. She probably wasn't at all and he didn't blame her. He decided to have a bit of physical contact and he reached out and touched her shoulder. She stiffened and brushed his hand away._

"_Don't blame yourself for what I did," Zhou Yu couldn't help but have a little hard edge in his tone, revealing how much spite he had towards himself. "This was hardly your fault, I hope you realize that. You deserve…something…"_

"_Please go," she made to close the door, but Zhou Yu placed a hand on the door, keeping it open. Xiao stared up at him as if she was scared that he will intrude and push himself in._

_Zhou Yu kept still, staring down at her, remaining silent. He couldn't force her to do anything. For once he should think about her needs and wishes._

_He sighed, "At least think about it. Please."_

_He relinquished his grip on the door and almost immediately, she closed it, shutting him away._

_He stood in front of the door staring at the enameled carvings, heart sinking. He turned, noticing the resident tiger, Chin Shin, staring at him with scrutiny._

"_What? I didn't touch your friend…"_

_The tiger gave a muffled grunt and plopped on his side. At least, Xiao had something to protect her. He could not promise her such a luxury if she went with him. Who was he kidding? She was outright rejecting him. Their marriage would be over, and if he were honest, he didn't know how he felt about that._

Outside of Zhou Yu's room, Zhuge Liang was standing near the door having heard the other strategist give himself sexual release. It may have perverted to listen in on a private matter, but it made him see Zhou Yu's turmoil and Zhuge Liang smirked upon seeing the man's sign of mental weakness. With hands clasped behind his back, he walked away from Zhou Yu's quarters, humming to himself.

* * *

A/N: Graphic I know. But I had to get it out. Plus I want to give the reader a vivid picture of how Zhou Yu's thinking has changed. I told you all it would be dark. This chapter was especially long because in a week, I have to report to base before being shipped to Pakistan and may not be back for another six months or more. Urgh! This will be the last chapter before we go on hiatus. Still, I don't mind if you fill up my inbox with reviews. Reading them if I get back will sure to boost up my morale.

So, again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	12. Unresolved

Discalimer: I don't own anything...as per usual

Chapter 12: Unresolved

_"In a world where everybody is waiting for some bline, random disaster, or some sudden disease, the addict has the comfort of knowing what will most likely wait for him down the road. He's taken some control over his ultimate fate, and his addiction keeps the cause of death from being a total surprise."-_Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

_She remembered why she decided to go with him. Avoiding her husband and her fears would only serve to hurt her in the long run. Plus she saw the guilt. He may not have cared for her in the way she wished, but he was honestly hurt by what he did. Da Qiao did not know the details of the situation, but it was obvious that she heard that something went wrong between her and Zhou Yu. Da was as supportive as possible and did not want to push Xiao into something she did not want to do. However, Da stressed that Zhou Yu was experiencing personal woes and it was the duty of a wife to support her husband._

_Xiao couldn't argue with that, except she was certain that their marriage was over. Why feel more compelled to be involved? It couldn't be helped. Xiao had a feeling she could not ignore the pain of losing him. Zhou Yu was a devastatingly handsome man, and was extremely talented. She had slept with him, gave her body to him, and he took her offering with vigor that quaked her spine. No, she could not ignore those few nights of unrestrained passion._

_She had followed him to his uncle's massive cottage, met some of his family and settled into a lonely routine, only eating dinner together, if Zhou Yu was not pacing in his room, fighting off the urge to succumb to his weakness.  
_

_Xiao had thought to help him out and asked the maids to get rid of the bottles of wine in storage. Sometimes, when he was calm she would allow him to sit and talk with her. Talking usually helped. It seemed to take his mind off the stress and whatever was going on in his mind. Zhou Yu's restriction of his alcoholic intake was taking a toll on him. There were days when he was just sick as a dog and other days when he was just fine. He was tired all the time and didn't eat as much as he should._

_Xiao understood though, but she feared after seeing him groaning, shaking uncontrollably, and sweat bathing his skin that she would not know how to help him when he really needed it._

_On such a night, he had knocked on her door very late. She sat up in bed and beckoned him in. He opened the door and he looked like he was chilled to the bone. So today was one of his sick days._

"_I'm sorry to bother you," his voice was raspy, "And I'm sorry to wake you, I guess."_

"_It's okay," she hadn't realized how much his presence took her voice away, even if he didn't look too well._

"_I just need a moment with someone to avoid temptation."_

_Almost immediately she nodded, understanding his worries._

"_Sit down, then," she said and her husband sat down at the edge of the bed._

_Zhou Yu ran a hand through his hair, not looking directly at her, "How long have I been without a drink?"_

"_About a month," Xiao answered softly, resisting the urge to massage his tight muscles. She just stayed at the head of the bed, her hands in her lap staring at him with patience._

"_It feels like…" Zhou Yu ran his hands over his face. He sucked in a breath, "It seems the sickness is worse than the addiction."_

_Xiao was tempted to rebuke that statement, if it wasn't so true._

"_A small price to pay, I guess, to get healthy again. Meanwhile, it feels like my blood pressure is through the roof…" Zhou Yu continued softly._

_He continued to talk with her and she never really responded. She just let him talk as much as he needed. Xiao heard his complaints, his worries, his struggles. She wanted to listen, she wanted have him let it all out, but he was so calm about this, even though he had experienced days when he could barely stand. It was then, she presumed, when she realized just how strong he was._

_Zhou Yu sighed and stood, "Well, thanks for…staying up so late."_

"_Did it help?" she asked, watching as he opened the door to leave._

"_Yes…thank you, again," he answered staring back at her. "Goodnight…"_

"_Stay," Xiao responded almost on impulse. She didn't know why she asked him to stay or why she thought it to be a good idea. Zhou Yu's stony expression flickered a bit, but it remained hard to read._

_She repeated, finding her voice, "Stay the night, my lord. Please."_

_The muscle in his jaw twitched, but he otherwise remained expressionless as he closed the door and slowly strode towards the end of the bed. Xiao remained, still feeling the penetration of his eyes as he stared down at her. Her lord, slowly, not taking his eyes from hers, pulled off his outer robe._

_Her blood was pounding and she almost had tears in her eyes at the overwhelming feeling she had in her heart. She moved to the edge of her bed and raised herself on her knees, reaching up to cup his face. With an involuntary shudder, she pulled him down and kissed him gently, tasting his lips for the first time in months. He made no movement that indicated he approved of this or not so she milked as much as she could out of this._

_When she pulled back, she was feeling anxiety. There was a distinct possibility that she went too far. Zhou Yu's brow was now knit and furrowed, an indented line coming from the beginning of his thin eyebrow up the middle of his forehead. Xiao usually hated it, but now…now she didn't care. His brow still knit, he slowly shed his sleeping robes, baring his pale, beautiful skin._

_Xiao was afraid to move. She was afraid to breathe. Her handsome lord leaned down and kissed her, shuddering but powerful. Her breath was taken away. Her lord was usually cautious about kissing and he was never, ever gentle. It was certainly a good thing she was already on the bed. His powerful, passionate kisses served to take the strength out of the lower half of her body. Zhou Yu laid her back on the bed and she was aware of his larger, masculine size._

_Xiao was struggling to breathe deeply, even as Zhou Yu's breaths became equally labored, as he tasted her skin. She licked her lips and shut her eyes, blinded by the sensations. Xiao felt a pulling at the middle of her robe as Zhou Yu fingers began pulling it open. Roughly, he pulled the robe away and instinctively she covered her chest. Zhou Yu's hand gripped one of her wrists, a questioning look on his face._

"_My breasts…they are too small," she explained, regretting breaking the passionate moment._

"_Well, you are a small woman," he said in a clinical tone. "They are perfectly proportioned for you. If they were any bigger it would just be silly."_

_Xiao felt the heat of embarrassment._

"_Besides, it's not your breasts I'm after…" Zhou Yu's voice dipped lower and he began kissing and nibbling the skin of her neck. The way he said it was so subtle, that she had no time to think of the connotations. Her hands unwittingly drifted to her sides and one of his hands drifted up her body to one of her small breasts, playing with the hardened bud on the end. Xiao nearly screamed at having her body played like this. Her husband dragged his other hand down to the juncture between her legs, feeling her readiness and, by the heavens, she was ready._

"_My lord…" she gasped aloud tilting her head back, her nerve endings on fire. Being touched down there sent a fire to her belly like no other._

_Meanwhile, his expression softened, and gazed down at her expectantly. He pulled her legs further apart, massaging her inner thighs, while she tried to stave off an orgasm._

_He positioned himself at her entrance and without another word he slid inside her._

_She choked out a gasp. Words were on her tongue but they would not get out. Her husband, beautiful as he was, was even more exquisite as his eyes drifted close, lips parted._

"_I had forgotten how tight you were…" was his heated gasp as he shuddered. He looked like he would give in to ecstacy and his body just went still. Xiao certainly hoped he would last longer than this. She too had this itch that needed to be satiated._

_He did last longer. Much longer. He moved inside her until the sweat on his pale skin looked like white water. Meanwhile, Xiao just couldn't stop herself. She was sure her vocalizations were a distraction for him but she couldn't help it. Just to have something so big inside her causing friction, was just too much. She had to bite her lip at one point before she said something that she would've regretted. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt the heartbreak of growing attached to him. Hell, if he kept doing what he was doing right now, she would follow him to the edge of the earth._

"_Nngh! You have no idea how good this feels right now," he growled with such a violent edge._

_Xiao clung to him trying to manage the power of his larger physique. It was futile and she felt his desperate movements wrack her to the very core. She could barely breathe, gasping like she was drowning, feeling her entire body clench and seize until…_

_She honestly lost a few seconds of her memory. She remembered experiencing the most intense release of her life before blacking out for a few moments. Whatever the case, when she looked up, her body still quaking from the aftershocks, she saw Zhou Yu still above her. He was still regaining his breath, but he had a look of relief on his face. Long awaited relief. Aside from the muscles holding him upright, his body no longer looked tense._

_Overwhelmed with lustful afterglow, Xiao Qiao leaned up and kissed him lightly, before letting his body lie on hers. Again, she was struck at how small she was compared to him as he rested his head on her chest. His head almost covered her whole chest, and his body served to make a surprisingly good blanket. Xiao lay there stroking her man's hair, caressing his pale cheeks, as he gently rubbed her sides. They remained like that for a while before drifting into a light sleep until early morning…_

Xiao remembered him staying the entire night and he didn't leave until early morning. She was only half awake when he left and he made sure to let her know that he was going. She remembered him gently running a hand through her soft hair, a relieved smile on his face. She had a strong desire to kiss him again. To hold him in her arms again. It was after that morning when their physical relationship began anew and on an entirely new level than before. Rough, passionate, possessive. He consumed her with his infrequent bursts of lust. As such, she had forgotten all about her marriage contract with him. Technically, at some point during their stay their marriage obligation was over. Yet, Zhou Yu never brought it up and neither did she. She couldn't imagine her life without him and his ups and downs.

Xiao choked back tears as she felt the void in her heart get larger. It was pathetic, but she couldn't help but feel a strong attachment to him. Especially since…

She hugged herself, arms folded around her abdomen, trying to contain the emotion. It wasn't just that…she…

Tears began spilling down her cheeks.

She loved him.

Holy gods she loved him, and it honestly made her sick. Xiao knew it wasn't a good idea to feel this involved with him but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't. She tried to have him be proud of her, to see her as something more than just a young, possibly immature, female companion…who he occasionally had sex with.

Xiao realized that he didn't feel the same way she did about him, but once, just once she desired to have him sit by her and reveal that he had at least some feelings for her. But the man was so closed off.

To ignore the fact that she loved him would just bring about disaster, but she kept it to herself. No matter what happened, she would make sure her husband never knew.

* * *

The war table was filled with officers pouring over a large replica of the map Zhou Yu had snatched from Yue Jin's corpse. It seemed simple in theory, but the actual practice and method of attack was a lot more complicated.

"We know for a fact that around the hills there are bridges that are guarded by the Wei soldiers," Huang Zhong pointed to the areas on the map, his wrinkled eyes narrowing. As much planning was laid out, the spirits of the officers slowly diminished.

"Even if we are lucky enough to get past the bridges, we won't have nearly enough to confront Cao Cao," Guan Yu analyzed gazing on the map.

Liu Bei, who had his head down for most of the discussion, slammed his fist down on the table in frustration. Morale was high after the battle against the bandits only to have it tampered down by technicalities and stalling.

"I am sorry to upset you, brother," Guan Yu said softly, but didn't take his eyes off the map.

It was the truth. The winter months took a toll on their numbers, as many soldiers went home. The few that remained were capable and well trained, but even they could not face the might of Cao Cao and Liu Bei wasn't looking forward to waiting for the spring thaw to make a move.

Cao Cao at this point probably heard of the carnage, and would be planning retaliation. Someone had to make the first move, and Liu Bei was terrible at bluffing. So, where did that leave them? Pretty much nowhere.

The unsettling thing was that Zhuge Liang was silent. Either he was conjuring up an idea or he was just as stumped as the rest of them.

Zhuge Liang had wondered just how smart Cao Cao was. He placed himself in a strategically viable location that made it hard for a small army to attack even with the grandest strategies. The dense forest made it difficult for a whole army to run through anyway.

Unfortunately, what it came right down to it were soldiers. Just a few more soldiers and that would make or break their advance.

* * *

Baths were not an often occurrence for most men on the compound, but every once in a while Liu Bei needed one to just relax. He sat in the deep end of the bath pool and relaxed against the edge, resting his head back against the ledge. Zhao Yun and Guan Yu were with him, talking about mild topics. They didn't reference anything about Cao Cao or war in general, of which Liu Bei was thankful.

"My lord" Guan Yu broke Liu Bei out of his meditative trance with a nudge on the shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"Just checking if you were alive," the bearded man answered with a smile.

Liu Bei greeted him with a similar smile, before staring down at his pruned skin. Meanwhile, Zhao Yun got out of the pool beside him, "It's getting late. I'm going to turn in."

"I think I will turn in too," the Shu lord climbed out of the pool as well and looked down at his sworn brother, "What about you?"

Guan Yu just spread his arms out to the side, leaning back against the ledge, "I think I'll remain here for a few moments."

"Suit yourself."

Zhao Yun and Liu Bei headed for the exit, fighting against the heavy pockets of shadows. Zhao Yun however bumped into someone.

"Jeesh! Pardon me," Zhao Yun retorted stepping back. He looked up and realized he had bumped into Zhou Yu. The guest originally had a towel around his waist but the bump caused it to come undone and Zhao Yun couldn't help but notice the man's…asset. It was hard not to notice. He and Liu Bei were silent in shock.

Zhou Yu knew what they were staring at, "What? You like what you see?"

Zhao Yun blinked, "No, its just…nevermind." He pushed past him in a huff and Liu Bei sheepishly followed.

Zhou Yu smirked, thankful to find some humor in the situation, before picking up his towel and wrapping it back around his waist. As he dipped his feet in and sat down at the edge, he noticed the giant man at the other end of the pool.

To be polite, he asked, "You don't mind if I join you."

"Of course not."

Guan Yu observed the man carefully, interested in his peculiar ritual of methodically cleaning himself. His movements were slow put purposeful, especially as he carefully washed his feet. Zhou Yu's eyes were heavy lidded and his focus was on the act of cleaning, as if it were some sort of meditation. Was this some sort of Southland tradition? He had yet to observe someone from the southeast do all this.

Suddenly, Zhou Yu stopped, reaching to the side and picked up the charm that had broken off during his blackout in the last battle. It was possible that he could retie the ends. He tried, but it was too tight around his neck. For one, the pendant was meant to be tight around the neck in the first place; second, he was aware he had gained some extra muscle in his neck.

"The mark of the Sun family broke?"

Zhou Yu looked up, hearing Guan Yu's inquisitive voice break the silence.

"The pendant did…" Zhou Yu broke off, staring down at the pendant his sworn brother gave him. "Lord Guan Yu, you and Liu Bei are sworn brothers, right?"

"Indeed, I am."

He still didn't look up, "But he is also your lord."

"Yes."

Zhou Yu finally took his gaze from the charm and looked to the side, his gaze wandering off in the distance. His brow furrowed deeply, and he scratched his own growing beard.

"What…does it mean to be a sworn brother?"

Guan Yu inhaled, trying to think up of the proper way to answer. The ritual of swearing an oath seemed so straightforward, at least in his eyes. He and his lord were not bonded by blood, at least not in the strictest sense. To him, a sworn brotherhood pact was the ultimate sign of pure loyalty.

"It means that you are loyal to your brother to the highest degree. You will fight for him and die for him. You will support his decisions and breaking the bond would warrant you endless suffering."

It was grim notion, but binding nonetheless. He should take Guan Yu's word. Yet Zhou Yu had the sinking feeling that he couldn't follow his lord's every whim. Especially now, when he had another goal in mind. He could only imagine what Sun Ce would be thinking. Was the man worried? Did he send someone to find them? Sun Ce wasn't the type of sworn brother Liu Bei had and neither was Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu glanced at the charm, watching the light of the candle flames bounce off the metal. It all came down to loyalty.

It was as he told Sun Jian. He would be burned, bound, and beaten for the sake of his kingdom. He was dispensable, but Sun Ce wanted him to be a solid part of Wu. Whether it was political or not, he was grateful for that. Inwardly, he apologized to Sun Ce and his kingdom for ignoring their needs and going after his own surging motives. Plus, he owed the ruler for being so supportive when he hit rock bottom. He remembered his talk with his sworn brother before he had spoken and pleaded with Xiao to speak with him after the drunken incident.

Noticing that Zhou Yu was thinking heavily about the concept, Guan Yu finally placed two and two together.

"Your master is your sworn brother too?"

Zhou Yu nodded silently.

"Since you carry that charm I assume you are Sun Ce's sworn brother. You are technically part of the Sun clan."

Zhou Yu's eyes flickered. He was a part of the Sun clan. He was more a part of them than his own family. The thought lightened his heart.

Guan Yu had gained an understanding. This disturbed young man must've been so confused juggling his duties for his brother, his country, and his wife. Zhou Yu may have been dangerous, but he was hardly a tyrant. However, if the man had to choose between his sworn brother and, well, whatever he was fighting for, which would he choose?

* * *

After evaluating every option, again, Liu Bei found himself at a roadblock. He paced the compound in the cold, watching as Guan Yu drilled a portion of the few soldiers they had. Guan Ping was practicing his strikes with Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei was strutting towards his giant of a sworn brother to help with the drilling.

Zhuge Liang was nowhere to be found, presumably thinking up of strategy. At least that's what Liu Bei presumed what he was doing. He tried not delve into something he did not know.

Well, he could get well versed in strategy. There was another strategist in their compound. But he felt that somehow he was betraying Zhuge Liang's talents, but he was so secretive.

Besides that, maybe there was a possibility that Zhou Yu may have heard or seen more information that would help them beside this map. Liu Bei stepped inside the warmer confines of his palace and headed past the dining hall into the hall where the rooms were.

Stopping in front of Zhou Yu's room, he paused, rethinking this. Maybe he was insane asking this of Zhou Yu, whose ice-cold countenance sent everyone on edge. He may have brought them the map and disposed of Yue Jin but his behavior ever since Guan Yu and Zhang Fei dragged him to his doorstep was not something Liu Bei felt comfortable with. Sure he was pleasant enough, polite even, but there was always something…

Sucking in a breath, Liu Bei knocked on the bedroom door.

"Master Zhou Yu?"

There was no response. Liu Bei's brow wrinkled as he strained his ear to hear if there was any sound coming on the other side. He couldn't hear anything. There was only silence.

"Zhou Yu, I must speak with you," Liu Bei called again, but there was no answer.

He opened the door and found the room to be dark and empty. Wine bottles and pomegranate shells were everywhere. Scrawled all over the walls and floor in charcoal were designs and words.

Liu Bei investigated the room curiously, trying to make heads or tales of all the drawings. They seemed to be strategies and maps, the structural designs detailed and intricate like the written ramblings of an insane genius.

So the guy was crazy. He could've seen it. Yet it seemed that Zhou Yu was still so high functioning despite only eating pomegranate seeds and being perpetually wasted.

"Can I help you?"

Liu Bei jerked and stumbled against the wall knocking over the nightstand full of empty bottles. Pressed against the wall, his heart racing in surprise, he found himself staring at Zhou Yu.

The man had come out from the shadows, the cold atmospheric light shining on his bare pale skin, making it seem blue. His long dark hair and short rugged beard blended in with the shadows. The only brightly colored things that shone were his golden eyes and they could see right through Liu Bei's soul.

Liu Bei swallowed down his fear, and inched away from the wall. Being cornered was making him entirely uncomfortable.

"I just-er-I…" he stuttered sidestepping over the bottles near the door, not turning her back on the half-naked man.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Liu Bei rambled before throwing away his purpose of being here and left through the door.

Inside, Zhou Yu shrugged taken aback by Liu Bei's abrupt exit. The man looked terrified and disturbed by something. Was it something he said?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back from my tour of duty! At least for now. To my surprise, when I came back Koei announced XL package for DW7 featuring Justin Beiber (Guo Jia). Sorry for the bluntness of this chapter. I kinda just dove right in. Hopefully I can finish this before I'm needed back. If I'm needed back.

As always please review.


	13. The Rage of the Tiger's Paw

Dislaimer: Koei owns this. I sort of own the plot.

**Warning:** This chapter contains ambiguous abuse and disease induced references to rape. Turn back if you don't want to see it.

Chapter 13: The Rage of the Tiger's Paw

_"The tigers of wrath are wiser than the horses of instruction"~William Blake_

Ma Chao, one of the great warriors of Shu, was a valued member of Liu Bei's circle, but he was a single-minded fellow and lacked a charming personality that probably became the reason why villagers and peasants never took to him as well as the others.

Ever since he saw the mangled corpses of Wei's soldiers in that bandit-infested town, he had several questions that he wanted answered, mostly in regards to the butcher from Wu. He never openly doubted Liu Bei's judgment, but he did question how loosely they were treating Zhou Yu, especially after witnessing what he could do when not on a leash.

Now he strode the hall purposefully, anxious to tell someone what he had found out. He opened the dining hall and found just the people he needed, Liu Bei's sworn brothers. As he approached the two greatest warriors of the north, he didn't even bother to remove his extravagant dragon helmet. This was too urgent for formalities.

"Lords Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, I have some information that may be disturbing."

The older gentlemen glanced at each other, slightly annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of lunch. Guan Yu silently waved the man to sit and tell them what was wrong.

Ma Chao took his seat beside Zhang Fei and hunched over, trying not to draw too much attention.

"It's about Master Zhou Yu."

Guan Yu inhaled, really not wanting to discuss anything about Zhou Yu at the moment. It was apparent to all that Ma Chao was so disturbed at what Zhou Yu had done, but Guan Yu found it to be hypocritical. Ma Chao was known for using excessive force in situations like that battle. It was the reason why he was feared rather than respected.

"I received a report from some of our informants in Xuchang. If Zhou Yu was heading to Wei to retrieve his wife, that wasn't all he was doing."

Zhang Fei's bushy eyebrows drew together, "Well, what did they say?"

"Sun Ce has expressed desire to form an alliance with Cao Cao."

"What for?"

"They didn't know, but it sounds awfully suspicious. Cao Cao has more power and wealth under his belt than most other warlords. Sun Ce was probably trying to save his hide after the death of his father at Hu Lao Gate."

Guan Yu refused to speak, but he leaned back and folded his arms, lips pursed under his beard.

Ma Chao seemed desperate to get through to them, "Don't you see? Zhou Yu's wife wasn't kidnapped. He was going there to form an alliance between Wu and Wei. Wei probably thought he was one of ours, so they attacked him before he could reach them, but that still means that he could go into Wei and form an alliance with the Wu and they both will attack us."

"How can we be so sure?" Guan Yu was skeptical of this claim. There were too many holes to make an absolute assumption. He had heard of Sun Ce, and the son of the Tiger of Jiang Dong was hardly a coward. He killed Lu Bu after all. Even if there was an intended alliance, he couldn't imagine it being solely because Sun Ce wanted to be on the winning side of these wars. There had a to be another reason.

"I don't know, Guan Yu. He does make a point. It would probably explain why Cao Cao hasn't made a drastic move yet," Zhang Fei responded, looking terrified. "He's probably waiting for someone from Wu to meet with him, and he just doesn't realize that his bandits made an error."

"I must speak with Lord Liu Bei."

Not long after, Ma Chao brought the news to Liu Bei. After hearing the upsetting news, the Shu leader slumped in his chair. He didn't quite believe it, but it did make some sense. Yet, he was still unsure.

"What about the attacks on the bandits and bringing us the map?" Liu Bei asked.

"Probably a ruse or revenge for attacking him," Zhang Fei grunted.

"I don't know. After the way he left those Wei officers he was trying send a clear message," Zhao Yun said shrugging earning a glare from Ma Chao.

Liu Bei turned to his attention to Zhuge Liang, "What do you propose we do, Zhuge Liang?"

The man inhaled and subtly waved his fan against his chest as he swayed, thinking. He had an opportunity. He had man's fate in his hands and, it was exhilarating. He had to be careful, though. There could be a backlash as a few, like Guan Yu and Zhao Yun, seriously had doubts about passing judgment on this man due to shady circumstances.

"Maybe a trial of some sort," Zhuge Liang suggested.

Liu Bei blinked, "What kind of trial?"

"A simple trial of execution. He has wronged us, so we should give the officers a chance to exact their revenge. He is, however, allowed to fight for his life."

"Execution," Zhao Yun's eyes widened, "That's a little extreme, don't you think."

"Is it?" Zhuge Liang countered coolly, "He hasn't been exactly forth coming with information. The punishment won't exactly be to the death. If he is able to survive five minutes, he has earned the right to live and reside. I warn you, my lord, he cannot be trusted, just yet. This will serve as a…deterrent…to traitorous behavior."

"You forget," the glaring Guan Yu retorted, "Lord Liu Bei already sent notice to Wu about the condition of their strategist. Wouldn't it just drive them right into the arms of Cao Cao if their officer was tortured under our jurisdiction?"

Zhao Yun nodded in agreement.

Zhuge Liang tilted his chin up, "On the contrary. If the Wu are cowards, it would scare them into rethinking who is the stronger one of the us."

The strategist sighed upon seeing Guan Yu's eyes narrowing, "If it would make you all feel better. I will reserve the night to investigate him, before I pass judgment."

Liu Bei, licking his lips nervously looked from Guan Yu to Zhuge Liang, trying to figure out what action to take.

Finally, he nodded his consent to Zhuge Liang, "Just don't do anything rash."

* * *

That night, Zhuge Liang entered Pang Tong's lair, seeing the other strategist hovering over a steaming pot.

"Master Pang Tong, is it almost finished?"

Pang Tong placed a few herbs in the pot and let it sizzle. The obscure man nodded, "Almost, but we must be patient. One wrong measurement in the formula and it will have the opposite effect desired."

Zhuge Liang quirked an eyebrow, "Opposite?"

"This concoction is otherwise used to put male bulls in musk. Testosterone levels fly through the roof. I don't think we want that."

The younger man laughed, "No we don't."

A while later, Zhuge Liang entered Zhou Yu's room, carrying a tray of tea. Zhou Yu was sitting at a table, without a shirt, staring blankly into space, a bottle of wine in his hand.

Zhuge Liang smirked and settled onto the bed, placing the tea tray down.

"Is there something you need Master Zhuge?" Zhou Yu mumbled distantly.

"I just thought I would share some tea with you," Zhuge Liang lied, placing a cup on the table before retreating. "Maybe have a conversation between intellectuals."

"You are lying," Zhou Yu said flatly and the former hermit jerked.

Zhuge Liang remained silent, cautiously letting his eyes roam around the room. Taking in the walls, he was curious at what was written on them. They were formulas, designs, and words. Strategies. All of them seemed to be constantly worked over. On the wall above the bed was an exact replica of the map Zhou Yu took from Yue Jin.

He tore his gaze away from the walls when the man spoke, "This tea…you put something in it, didn't you."

Zhuge Liang couldn't quite answer and he was honestly afraid that the man would attack him. Still, surprisingly, the man reached for the cup and downed it. Zhuge Liang's lips parted in moderate shock. Zhou Yu willingly drank spiked tea. Zhou Yu reached back, cup in hand, "Thanks for the tea."

He didn't take the cup right away. His eyes were on Zhou Yu's inner forearm. Burned into Zhou Yu's arm were intricate designs that seemed to be a separate language. They were old burns, but still remained shiny on his skin.

Stroking his beard, Zhuge Liang inhaled a breath, "Can you explain to me why you have such animosity towards the Wei?"

For a moment, Zhou Yu didn't respond, and when he did, he began with a dark chuckle.

"You should know. You made the assumption on your own."

Zhuge Liang cocked his head and smiled, "It was an assumption, but you seemed to confirm it with cloudy vagueness."

"I thought I was pretty clear."

"Maybe we both have horrible recollections of that conversation."

Zhou Yu had not turned to face Zhuge Liang the entire time and, after intense silence, Zhou Yu spoke, his voice low and dangerous.

"You think I forgot about your stunt you pulled with the Han a few years ago."

Zhuge Liang kept silent, his eyes still on the disturbed man.

"Do you spread harmful rumors about everyone, or is there something about me that just makes you cringe?"

Sighing, Zhuge Liang stood, "It was merely a concern, but I can see how you would perceive that to be an insult."

"By making the claim that I was murderer…I wonder how much dirt I can find under your rug if I looked hard enough."

Zhou Yu's voice was distant, almost as if he were in a trance. Perhaps the poison was taking effect.

"I am a murderer," Zhou Yu whispered. "And I am much worse. A rapist, a beast, a savage…Is that how the Han sees Wu?"

"I dare not pass judgment on the rest of Wu. No matter what you may have done."

"But you have," Zhou Yu growled. "That is why you are here…"

Zhuge Liang swallowed and made to leave.

"Zhuge Liang, you can foresee things correct?" Zhou Yu's voice was soft but dangerous.

"I guess you can say that."

"I don't have that much power, but I have foreseen something. I was always destined to meet cursed fate and people will see me as an envious, bitter man swallowed up by pride. Those same people will revere you and call you a god, and yet all I see is a man."

The cunning Zhuge Liang smirked, feeling his pride swell. A god, eh? This man's insane visions weren't half bad.

"But I smile, knowing that your kingdom, despite it's claims to the throne, will not get far, while my lord's kingdom will thrive well into the next era, even after falling."

Zhuge Liang's smile turned upside down and he clenched his teeth hearing the man's prophetic ramblings. He nearly jumped when he heard Zhou Yu bark out in laughter.

"Sounds silly right. No man can predict the future. Those who claim they do are bound spend their afterlife with their heads sewn backwards, forced to stare at their rotting behind for an eternity.*"

Inching towards the door, Zhuge Liang paused from leaving, turning, "Goodnight, Lord Zhou Yu."

As soon as he got out of that room, the strategist let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Well?" Pang Tong was waiting outside the door, staring up at him. "Did he take the concoction?"

Zhuge Liang nodded ruefully, glancing back at the door, "Yet the man's mad enough without the poison."

* * *

Zhou Yu was thankful Zhuge Liang left. Any second and he would've snapped at him. And didn't want to show any physical signs of weakness, but as he tried to stand he felt his body quake. It was nothing new. The only thing that bothered him was that his vision was blurry.

He tried to move to the bed, but his feet came out from under him and he toppled to the ground. He struggled to get up, coughing and sputtering. He tried to cover his mouth but as he looked at the palm of his hand, he found blood.

Zhuge Liang's poison was starting to take effect, but he was certain he could fight whatever that man can throw at him. His body was already a wreck and what didn't kill him made him stronger.

His vision blacked out for a moment, but when he could see he was in his room, the lights out. There, like a beacon of light, was a familiar young woman, curled up on the floor. She seemed to be asleep.

He scrambled to her, but didn't touch her, afraid that if he did, Xiao would dissolve into the air. Her large eyes opened looking up at him, and she quickly sat up. She didn't smile and her eyes were not smiling as they usually did. Fear was in her eyes. He had seen that fear and it sparked something that made his blood boil. Zhou Yu relished this fear. It was he who was dominant and he needed her now.

His body moved on it's own accord, as he reached out and tore away her robe. He didn't bother with forcefully kissing her, instead he slapped her hard and she fell back, crying.

Her pale nude body glimmering in the blue ambient light was too much to behold and he loomed over her, his dark monstrous shadow covering her. He heard her whimper and sniff, as if she knew what was coming.

"_Please…don't…"_

He grabbed her waist and forced her on her hands and knees. She struggled violently but he held so much power over her tiny, delicious frame. He didn't say a word while she screamed and struggled and cried.

"_My lord…stop…I beg of you…"_

No, her begs and pleadings were not going to be met. He thrust violently inside her with a loud grunt that he didn't realize came from him. Forcing himself all the way in, he was surprised at how much depth she possessed in her tiny body. Aside from the surprise, he found his need being almost fulfilled. He needed the urge satiated and with that thought he began pounding into her.

Before long he was hearing her tortured cries, "_Oh, gods it hurts…it hurts so much."_

_Oh but it feels so good,_ his mind retorted and he lost all control. He leaned over her back, boxing her in with his arms, rippling with new muscles, going deeper, thrusting uncontrollably.

He began to feel thick, warm liquid. Blood began running down from between her legs. He didn't care much. Instead, he let his tongue roll out of his mouth, tasting the thick heady air, saliva dripping from the end of his tongue onto her back.

"_Stop…"_ she no longer screamed but she whimpered, as if she had given up the fight. He wanted her to fight him more and with frustration, he took her harder, human thought no longer in his head. He grunted and growled and it mixed with her cries making terrifying music. He snarled, nose wrinkling, before he bent his head down to lick her upper spine, below her neck. Nearing his end, he opened his jaw, baring his teeth and he clamped his teeth down on the back of her neck, biting. She cried out and he roared, reaching culmination.

He quickly dismounted her, finished with her, licking his chops. Xiao laid flat on the ground, lifeless, blood staining the inside of her thighs. He began breathing through his nose, seeing his savage handy work.

Not only that, there was something roaming in the shadows, he was sure of it. He stood still, trying to even his breathing, eyes flitting around the dark room. Clenching his fist, Zhou Yu stood at the ready, body tight and wound after a furious bout of copulation. He inched closer to his victim wanting to stay away from the perimeter of the shadows. That was when he started to feel sad. He gazed down at the young woman, her eyes closed, body cold. Would she awake? Curious, Zhou Yu crouched and nudged her body with his hand. His brow furrowed.

He should be sad. He should be mortified, but why weren't these feelings having an impact of him.

Zhou Yu turned upon hearing a scuttle in the shadows, and he stood. Before he could even think about what to do next, a giant white tiger sprang from the shadows and swiped at his side, the massive ton body forcing him to the ground…

Gasping for air, Zhou Yu awoke in bed, panic and fear, and every other feeling he should've had in the dream hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Xiao! Xiao!" he called, disoriented, fumbling through the sparse covers of his bed. She wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere. Seething through his teeth, he scrambled out of the bed, feet planted on the cold stone floor. He hissed as a sharp pain reached his side and somewhere in his head he heard an accursed language…

_You are destined for great and unfortunate things._

The blind prophetess' words whirled in the air as he glanced down at his spear wound. The wound should've been healed. It had been so before, but now it was open, and not bleeding. What's more, he felt a pressure inside the wound.

Swallowing, he took his fingers and ran it over the cut, feeling something hard. Bone? No, it couldn't be. With his fingers, he pried the inside of his gash, pushing them inside, until he felt that hard something. He tried to pull it out, but it was wedged inside his skin. However, with a yank, he freed the object from his body.

Zhou Yu wasn't sure what it was at first until he held it up. It was gold coin; the blood smeared across its surface did not hide its shininess. The face of the coin held the head of a bull and familiar writing. Flipping it over he saw that composite human-animal being on the back. These figures were familiar, as was the coin.

This was a token he had yet to cash in...

Zhou Yu opened his eyes, finding himself flat on the floor. His body was still reeling from the affects of the poison and he wasn't so sure if _this_ wasn't a dream as well. He pulled himself to his feet, body numb from pretty much head to toe. As he dragged himself to the bed, he ran a hand over the healed spear wound, finding it closed and scarring. He didn't have time to feel relieved or reminisce about his visions before he collapsed on the bed.

* * *

The next day, once Zhuge Liang gave the word, Ma Chao barged into Zhou Yu's room with Zhao Yun not far behind, finding the man laying face down on the bed. Zhou Yu seemed to be startled by the intrusion, before he could lift his head to see what commotion was about, Ma Chao punched him in the side of the face, and pulled him to the floor by the shoulders.

"They are awaiting him in the main foyer," Zhao Yun said as he lifted his part of Zhou Yu.

They dragged him to the main foyer, where many warriors of Shu awaited. In front, sitting on a small chair was Liu Bei and beside him was his sworn brothers and Zhuge Liang. Zhou Yu ground his teeth when he saw that the strategist had a smirk on his face. Liu Bei on the other hand looked nervous and fidgety and Guan Yu didn't look pleased.

Zhou Yu stood up straight, but Ma Chao and Zhao Yun kept a tight grip on him. Ma Chao started screaming at him, whacking him in the back of his knees to get him to bow, "Kneel before him, you worthless trash!"

Zhou Yu could respect Liu Bei, he could give him gratitude, but he would never kneel in submission to anyone but his lord. And Liu Bei was not his lord.

"Kneel!"

Ma Chao issued one particularly harsh whack and Zhou Yu's knees buckled, but he remained upright.

Zhuge Liang gave a violent gesture with his fan, ceasing Ma Chao's brutality, "Seeing him kneel is not a sign of submission. A tiger may look asleep but in reality he is waiting for you to get close enough to catch you."

Ma Chao obeyed and pulled back.

Zhou Yu wasn't sure he was hearing things right, or seeing things right. He had been feeling light headed last night, but he was confused on what he did to warrant such abuse.

"I had realized you wanted to travel to Wei for a purpose and that was to get your wife back…" Zhuge Liang stepped forward beginning his interrogation. "But it came to our displeasure when we found that your purpose to got to Wei was to form an alliance with Cao Cao."

Zhou Yu's expression didn't falter and it seemed that Zhuge Liang was looking for a hole to break through. He would not be given one.

"Why form an alliance? Did he offer you riches for your service? Or is your wife not really gone and it was a ruse to get you to spy on us?"

As Zhuge Liang was giving his inquisitive speech Liu Bei sat pondering. If the man was sent to spy on them for the sake of Wei, then why did he slaughter the leading officers on the border? Why did he hand them the map of all the outposts and where Cao Cao was stationed? It all didn't add up.

"My lord," Zhuge Liang's voice snapped Liu Bei out of his reverie, "Your word and the trial shall commence."

He paused glancing up at Guan Yu. Guan Yu wasn't pleased with idea, that was apparent, but Zhuge Liang seemed certain that a "trial" was the best course of action. Liu Bei could only nod, not staring directly at Zhou Yu.

"Warriors," Zhuge Liang called and Ma Chao joined three other soldiers, Guan Ping, Ma Dai, and Wei Yan. Zhao Yun followed also, passing Guan Yu who strode towards their prisoner. The larger man shoved a wooden practice broadsword into Zhou Yu's hand before whispering, "Defend yourself."

Guan Yu shoved the unstable man into the middle of the open foyer. Zhuge Liang took his seat beside his lord, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"The man wields a practice sword. He is at a severe disadvantage," Liu Bei complained softly, his voice shuddering.

Chuckling, Zhuge Liang replied, "He brought it upon himself."

Now, Zhou Yu stood face-to-face with Zhao Yun, who held his beloved spear at the ready. Zhou Yu subconsciously flipped the wooden sword in his hand, weighing it to get a better grip on how to use it.

"Begin!" Zhuge Liang barked. Zhao Yun charged silently, thrusting his spear at Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu dodged, bringing up his sword, the spear sliding along the edge. Zhao Yun was quick to withdraw and take another stab. Zhou Yu used his sword to parry the blow and Zhao Yun spun low hoping to use his spear to topple Zhou Yu. The half naked warrior saw through him stopped the spear with his foot. Zhao Yun lifted the spear up, hoping to send Zhou Yu off balance, but again Zhou Yu foresaw what was to happen and lifted his foot. Once an opening was achieved, Zhou Yu brought the wooden sword to Zhao Yun's ribs causing the man to double over. Before Zhao Yun could recover, Zhou Yu cut back against his face with shuddering force, causing a few teeth to fly and the general to fall to his knees.

Liu Bei flinched. It wasn't everyday that one of his Tiger Generals was knocked almost unconscious.

Zhuge Liang waved his hand and the rest of the warriors stepped up, circling their prisoner. Zhou Yu remained calm, keeping his stony countenance, waiting…

Ma Dai made the first move and Zhou Yu ducked under the man's blow spinning, cutting the blunt sword across the man's shins. Ma Dai tripped up and fell on his back. From behind, Wei Yan growled and brought his hammer down, but Zhou Yu sidestepped and brought his elbow back, smashing it into Wei Yan's masked face. Zhou Yu flipped his sword so he was brandishing the wooden pommel end and thrust it into Guan Ping's gut and the young man staggered backwards. Ma Chao whacked his spear against Zhou Yu's ribs and he staggered a little, but enough for Wei Yan to pay him back with a blow to the side of the face. Zhou Yu bit his lip, and he tasted blood. Immediately, he flipped the sword back so the edge was forward and used it to parry Ma Chao's spear thrust. The spear slid along the sword and accidently sliced Wei Yan's cheek causing him to spin. Zhou Yu grabbed the back of Wei Yan's collar and threw him over to the crowd. Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang jumped from their seats as Wei Yan crashed into the small tea table beside them. Ma Chao used the opportunity and kicked Zhou Yu in the gut sending him sprawling on his back.

Zhuge Liang watched with writhing anxiety as Zhou Yu got back on his feet, his focus not on Ma Chao, but on him. His gaze was piercing and fiery and Zhuge Liang was for a moment worried that Zhou Yu would ignore the few warriors standing and go after him. Thankfully, Zhou Yu turned his hardened gaze to the warrior who had kicked him and grabbed the spear that was thrust at him. Using the pommel end of the sword, he smashed the end into Ma Chao's face several times. He flung Ma Chao to the side and met a charging Guan Ping. The young man's yells were cut off when Zhou Yu thrust the pommel into his jaw. Guan Ping was dazed and Zhou Yu flung him to the ground, grabbing him by the hair and began smashing his fist into his face. He didn't stop until blood spattered onto his own face. Zhou Yu glanced up at the Shu lord with piercing malice, growling inhumanly, before giving Guan Ping one final blow and letting him go.

Ice pierced Liu Bei's soul and Guan Yu's hands twitched desiring to go after Zhou Yu for beating his son to a bloody pulp.

Zhuge Liang's breath caught as he scanned the scene. Not one of them could fell the deranged man. He glanced at Pang Tong who shook his head and shrugged. Despite the carnage, none of the Shu warriors were dead, but that didn't mean it didn't scare the shit out of people. And there stood Zhou Yu straight and silent, almost at attention.

"You have earned the right to live…" Zhuge Liang said cautiously. "From this point on, you can reside her without molestation."

Zhou Yu's eyes narrowed, as if he did not believe the idea, but still he dropped his defenses and Guan Yu scrambled to see to his son. He cupped Guan Ping's face, examining his wounds. The boy's jaw and nose were severely broken and his blackened and bloody left eye would need some severe healing. Otherwise, he was knocked cold. Zhang Fei knelt by Zhao Yun who was regaining his strength.

"Are you okay?" the bearded man asked.

"Yeah," Zhao Yun groaned, spitting out blood and another loose tooth. "Damn, that hurt."

Liu Bei stood and backed away as Zhou Yu strode forward towards him, dropping the wooden sword. Guan Yu ignored his unconscious son and rushed to his lord's side ready to protect him from Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu looked so displeased, and he had every right to be.

"Lord Liu Bei, I cannot stay in a place where I am not trusted. Let me leave then."

Zhang Fei, who was dragging Zhao Yun, passed them and murmured, "And have you running loose around the territory? You've got to be joking."

"Zhang Fei's got a point. You bashed in the skulls of our officers and you expect us to let you run wild," Guan Yu argued.

"They brought it upon themselves," Zhou Yu growled mimicking Zhuge Liang's words and the Shu strategist's eyes widened.

"Let me go and gain your trust," Zhou Yu whispered, "Give me five days. I will find enough soldiers to begin an assault on Cao Cao.

"And what if you don't?" Guan Yu's eyes narrowed on the man who still had Guan Ping's blood on his face.

"If I don't return in five days with soldiers, then you may have my head. Consider it repayment for brutalizing your soldiers," the whole time Zhou Yu spoke he didn't tear his eyes away from Liu Bei's.

This man was serious. There was no doubt about it and it probably didn't need to take a beating of Liu Bei's officers to realize that. Still, Liu Bei was cautious. One part wanted Zhou Yu to just leave, but another felt that he had to keep him around to observe him in case he did go to Cao Cao and revealed everything.

"I don't believe you," Liu Bei said in a cold straightforward tone and Zhou Yu cocked his head. "How do we know you won't run off and alert Cao Cao or whomever of our plans? Besides, no man can pluck up even a few soldiers and return in just five days."

"Do you want Cao Cao to move away, or not?" Zhou Yu said forcefully.

"My lord," that cold drawl arrived and Zhou Yu turned a menacing glare to the fan-wielding strategist, "maybe we can see how this develops."

Liu Bei's brow wrinkled, but his shoulders slumped, "Let me think on it."

Wordlessly and possibly still fuming, Zhou Yu pushed past them towards his quarters.

Once the volatile man was out of their perceived earshot, Liu Bei turned to his strategist, "Do you honestly think it is a good idea?"

"It's not a matter of trust," Zhuge Liang informed with a creeping grin. "Why not give him the chance, since we desperately need warriors. We have the information we need to push Cao Cao but not the tools to do it."

"And what do you say if he rides off never to be seen again," Guan Yu pressed Zhuge Liang. After all, this whole fiasco with the trial was Zhuge Liang's fault. Guan Yu could not fault a man for defending himself, even if he was a sketchy individual.

"If he is allied with Cao Cao, he is smart enough not to risk returning to him. After what he did to Yue Jin, he will surely be executed."

"Plus," the wise man continued, "If he does leave he will be out of our hair. If he comes back we have a few extra soldiers. It could be considered a win-win."

"Is it?" Guan Yu's eyes flashed at the younger man, "You cannot deny that he has been fighting our battles since he came here. You have been sticking up for the man all along, and frankly I think you are just using him to a degree I am not comfortable with. It is as you said, Zhuge Liang, a tiger can never be truly tamed. Even you cannot deny the fear you had when you saw him today, you are just lucky you are rarely on the battlefield-"

"Guan Yu, that's enough," Liu Bei stood between his brother and Zhuge Liang, preventing any attempt at a fight breaking out, "We cannot fight amongst ourselves and hope to have a chance against Cao Cao or any other force that may seek to attack us."  
"My humble apologies, my lord," Guan Yu said harshly, not taking his eyes off Zhuge Liang, "But it is my fear that this man has dug us a hole we cannot hope to get out of."

Liu Bei shook his head, not believing that a simple trail of execution could just tear his army apart. Yet, he turned to Zhuge Liang, "I trust you, Zhuge Liang. Don't make me regret it."

Liu Bei rushed out of the main hall, desperate to get some air.

Zhuge Liang took a pause from his scheming and stared at the unconscious bodies of the Shu soldiers, each one being dragged away for medical help. Of all the things, he could have predicted, he didn't predict this. He never even evaluated it as a possibility. He set his prediction on Liu Bei stopping the trial and call for an actual hearing. This trial was just supposed to cause Zhou Yu to be submissive not…defensive to this degree. Still what Guan Yu said was correct. Using Zhou Yu was a lot better than risking lives of other Shu officers. He was a sacrifice, but if the sacrifice retaliated…

Zhuge Liang shuddered as he thought back to the way Zhou Yu stared at him. It was as if he could see through his intentions. Perhaps manipulating Zhou Yu was not the correct course to take, especially if he had the same goals as the Shu. Was it really manipulation if both Zhou Yu and Liu Bei wanted Cao Cao dead? Well, there was a difference. Liu Bei just wanted Wei to leave the Shu alone, Zhou Yu wanted Cao Cao dead. He wanted blood.

A short older man came up beside him, sighing, "Perhaps we made an error in judgment…"

Zhuge Liang couldn't answer Pang Tong right away, "It's hard to say if it was the poison we gave him or something else."

"Could it be a matter of both?"

Zhuge Liang smiled and nodded, "It could be."

Immediately, when Zhou Yu returned to his room, he inhaled a breath. He was furious and confused at the same time. Zhuge Liang had written his death warrant and at the same time became his "ally" in negotiating with Liu Bei. Probably to save his own neck. He should've rushed over and broke the man's neck. The thought occurred to him during the fight when he had his sights on Zhuge Liang, but killing Shu's top strategist would not go unpunished.

Licking his lips he backed away, glancing up at the walls, seeing his handiwork. These were strategies the Shu could all use. That was why he wrote them. And yet, they probably viewed it as insane scribbling. One formation in particular, though, was left unfinished, until now.

He picked up the charcoal stick and rounded out the shields in the drawing and made the figures thicker and taller. All were a reflection of soldiers Shu didn't have and now his Camel formation was complete.

* * *

* It is a reference to Dante's Inferno and Dante's punishment for soothsayers and fortune tellers.

A/N:I hated this chapter. And I sense a lot are like "Zhou Yu could never beat Zhao Yun or Ma Chao." Work with me here. Not only was he fed a devistating concoction that's like PCP and steroids put together but Zhou Yu is still not a warrior I would mess with. He's technically the perfect package. He can fight very well, he's a great commander, and genius strategist...and good looking to boot. Now on Zhao Yun's part, he didn't have the heart in the fight, hense why he wasn't as effective. And historically, Ma Chao wasn't as strong as the novel or games portray him.

Other than that...Please Review


	14. Withdrawal

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 14: Withdrawal

_"Nearly all men die of their remedies, and not of their illnesses."-Moliere_

Liu Bei had come to the decision that taking Zhou Yu's gamble was the best decision. It was not a sign of trust. But he trusted the man less when he resided in his own walls than if he were out there, somewhere, causing havoc. And so the following morning, Guan Yu escorted Zhou Yu out into the compound to meet with Liu Bei. Guan Ping was standing next his lord, holding the reigns of two horses. Guan Ping's injuries were almost healed, but he had a bloodied bandage over his left eye. It was obvious he held some sort of fear for Zhou Yu as his gaze remained on the ground.

"It was nothing personal," Zhou Yu said softly to the young man, and still Guan Ping didn't look him in the eye.

"Chin up, boy," Guan Yu barked at his son. "Never reveal fear to an animal."

Zhou Yu could've laughed. So that's how they saw him. As an animal. Perhaps he was, but he was an animal who could bite, and bite hard.

Liu Bei held his arms behind his back, "Guan Ping will go with you. It has been his father's wish. This is to make sure you don't do anything shifty. Guan Ping will not assault you, but he will ride to us at the first sign of a problem. We will take care of you from there. You have five days as you had said, but to be honest, I have a feeling we will be holding up your head. Your parameters are next to impossible, I hope you realize."

Zhou Yu smirked a little, "We won't realize until we see."

With that he mounted the horse and Guan Ping followed suit, his hand holding his blade tightly.

Guan Yu motioned to the guards to open the gates and he and Liu Bei watched the two young men trot out of the compound.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about Guan Ping?" Liu Bei asked not taking his eyes off the retreating horsemen.

Guan Yu nodded, "I am, but I have confidence he can take care of himself. He won't make the same mistake twice."

"They won't make it in five days," Liu Bei said after a heavy pause, not sure how he felt about the situation. He didn't relish taking Zhou Yu's head, and it would probably anger the Wu, but those were the strategist's own stipulations.

As they drew further away from the compound, Guan Ping found that they were heading west. West? Wasn't Wu to the east? Guan Ping gripped his sword even tighter. This wasn't good.

"Where are we heading to? Isn't Wu in the opposite direction?"

"I said I would get soldiers, I never said they'd be from Wu," Zhou Yu responded not taking his eyes from the trail.

Suddenly he pulled back on the reigns, stopping his horse. Confused Guan Ping stopped his own horse, "What?"

"Shh!" Zhou Yu hissed silencing him, "Listen."

Guan Ping turned his ear, trying to pick up whatever Zhou Yu was hearing.

"I don't hear anything…"

"Someone's watching us. You'd better stick close."

A little concerned, he drew his horse closer to Zhou Yu. Guan Ping dropped his vigilant sight on Zhou Yu and his exposed eye was now flitting about, trying to find the danger Zhou Yu was talking about.

Suddenly he felt blinding pressure at the back of his head, and his vision went dark.

Zhou Yu put his staff at the rest after knocking out Guan Ping, pulling him straight on the horse and taking the other horse's reigns.

"Sorry kid, your paranoia would only slow me down," he mumbled before guiding the two horses down the path at a faster rate.

* * *

The woes of an empty bed were not unknown to Zhen Ji, but she didn't complain much. Still, Cao Pi entered their bedchamber, sighing, "Sorry I'm late, darling. Sima Yi had me out late and would not shut up."

"Oh if it's with your other wife I don't mind," her voiced dripped with subtle venom, but she played it off like it didn't matter much to her.

"Zhen Ji," he said scratching his head, "Am I a bad husband?"

"Yes."

Cao Pi blinked, "How can you answer that so quickly?"

"Because when you left your dirty shoes on the floor, I remember thinking 'Bad husband! Bad husband!'"

So Zhen Ji did have a sense of humor. He didn't find it very funny though, "I ran into Cao Ren. He was worried about dad's prisoner. He said in so many terms that she's pining for her husband and it's causing her condition to worsen."

Zhen Ji didn't look like she much cared, "Are you sure it's not because he's worried your dad's going to use her as another vessel to produce another step-sibling for you."

"Dad's not using her for that!"

"Cao Pi, you have 30 brothers and sisters. You just happen to be his eldest. You have to honestly be at least a little worried."

Cao Pi continued retreating behind a partition to change into his bedclothes.

"It's not about that…I just was thinking that instead of going to Guan Du, I would stay with you."

"Sap," Zhen Ji smirked but her face straightened when her husband peered from behind the partition with a disdainful glare.

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?" Cao Pi strode over to the bed and lay down next to his beautiful wife. Zhen Ji, rather than being insulted, laughed.

"You are pretty much the only good thing about this place," Cao Pi murmured. "If you weren't here, I probably couldn't stand Zhang He's and Sima Yi's presence as much as I do."

Zhen Ji didn't say anything, but let Cao Pi rant about those two misfits. Meanwhile, she tried garner his attention by pressing her lips to his neck. He didn't seem to be responding.

Cao Pi shifted, "You know what I don't get?"

With a disappointed huff, Zhen Ji sat back against the bed, "That when I'm kissing your neck I'm not checking for ticks."

"I don't get why dad wants to pick fights with both the Shu and the Yuans. It's almost ridiculous and he's getting dangerously close to having the Wu angry with him."

"You have met your father, haven't you?" Zhen Ji sarcastically asked.

Cao Pi was about to open his mouth but he was silenced by a powerful kiss and Zhen Ji pounced on top of him.

* * *

Sighing, Cao Ren replaced the wet cloth back on the girl's forhead. She had gotten worse. Now, she was barely conscious, sweating profusely, breathing heavily. She could barely open her eyes.

The nursemaid lit some medicinal incense and began using a fan so the fumes would reach the girl. Cao Ren was thankful that she didn't stare at him with uncertainty and fear anymore, although it was quite possible that she just didn't have the energy to even express her fear.

As he looked down on her miserable face, he felt a pang of nostalgia. He shouldn't be feeling like this towards a prisoner, but he was brought back to the days when he would take of his own sickly daughter. Just the memories tugged at his heart.

"Will she make it?"

The nursemaid shrugged, "It's hard to say, my lord. Her condition is taking much of the energy from her body. Now her body cannot stop the fever."

"We need her alive. Cao Cao orders it."

"I understand, my lord. I shall do my best."

Xiao could hear them. She slowly began to trust them, but she was afraid. She wasn't afraid of Cao Ren, nor was she afraid for her own life but rather…

Tears fell from the corners of her eyes, the thought too painful.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, and that this is soo short. I haven't been getting reviews to motivate me. *hint hint*  
Review Pls.


	15. Strangers Make More Useful Allies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/ situations with a few exceptions.  
Warning: It's nothing bad like it was before. But at this point I introduce my own characters that I introduced in **Dysfunctional Brotherhood** at this point I recommend you familiarize yourself with those characters for the purpose of understanding them here. If you can live with random warriors popping up then by all means go on ahead.

Chapter 15: Strangers Can Make More Useful Allies

_"Patience is bitter, but it bears sweet fruit."-Turkish Proverb_

Four days rolled around and Liu Bei anxiously awaited the return of Guan Ping and Zhou Yu. Whatever happened on the fifth day would seem to solve everything. Possibility one, Zhou Yu indeed was in league with Cao Cao and therefore their treatment of him was justified. Possibility two, Zhou Yu just left and they didn't have to worry about him. Possibility three, he would return with no soldiers and his death would be warranted as he promised. Possibility four, the most unlikely of options, he returned with much needed soldiers. Whatever the case, most of the options would put Liu Bei at ease.

On the morn of the fifth day, a guard called to Liu Bei's attention.

"My lord, Zhou Yu has returned."

Silence filled the breakfast tables as the soldiers turned their gaze to the guard. The guard lifted his head and reported, "He's alone."

Liu Bei immediately headed out of the compound and several officers followed suit.

"Guards, open the gates," he called and the wooden gates opened.

Zhou Yu walked in, alone, his face void of emotion.

To Guan Yu's fear, Guan Ping was nowhere to be found.

Liu Bei gazed behind Zhou Yu just make sure no soldiers were in on their way.

"Where are the soldiers you promised, Zhou Yu?"

The man's expression didn't break, not even a crack. He was about to be executed, why did he show no fear?

"You laid down the stipulations, Zhou Yu," Zhuge Liang casually said with a smile. "You have failed and now you owe Shu your head."

"I don't give a shit about that," Guan Yu spat, turning his enraged gaze back to the pallid man, "What did you do to my son?"

Zhou Yu blinked, eyes traveling over the inquisitive warriors, but he refused to say anything.

Zhuge Liang reached to Liu Bei's side and unsheathed the man's sword holding it out to his lord.

"My lord, his fate is sealed."

Liu Bei didn't look away from Zhou Yu but took the sword. He was showing doubt and hesitation. He did not want to kill anyone, not even the violent Zhou Yu. Maybe it was because this all came too easy. If he failed, why did he return? Honor, maybe?

"An honorable death for an honorable person," Zhuge Liang murmured.

"Er guys…" Zhao Yun's concerned voice tore their gaze from the crimson clad man. They turned around finding that Zhao Yun had his spear at the ready, backing away, staring up at the rooftops of their palace.

The hearts of Shu men froze. Even Guan Yu, who would've readied his weapon by now, was frozen in fear.

There on the rooftops were tens of figures wearing dark clothes, scarves and turbans wrapped around their heads and faces. These foreign and unfamiliar figures stood looking down on them all, looming, like crows. A deadly omen.

Liu Bei turned around staring at Zhou Yu with wide eyes. He couldn't find his voice. Zhou Yu turned his gaze up to the figures, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"What the hell are these people," Zhang Fei asked in a low tone to Zhuge Liang, but the strategist, who always seemed to have the answer, was stricken with silence.

Slowly, the dark figures descended, some climbing down, others jumping to the ground before the circle of them drew tighter around the Shu. They each had an assortment of weapons. Round metal shields and bows were slung on their backs, and swords by their sides and some had spears.

Guan Yu finally snapped out of his frozen trance and readied his weapon.

"I wouldn't do that," Zhou Yu warned. "They will not attack unless you show hostility."

That could be certain. Despite the assortment of weapons, none of these strange warriors brandished a weapon. Upon closer look, these figures had darker skin, were taller than average and bulkier. They all had wide penetrating eyes and some of the few who didn't have their mouths hidden had thick, curly dark beards and hair. A member of this force, who was about Zhou Yu's age, drew closer. This man had soft eyes and prickly hair lining his jaw and chin to the corners of his mouth, and a golden ring was pierced in his right nostril. The young man's eyes surveyed the Shu intently. Then he smiled.

Liu Bei was almost drawn aback. It wasn't a sadistic smile, as he would have guessed, it was a kind, laughing smile. The young man said something in an entirely different language that seemed to be a mixture of smooth sounds combined with guttural consonants and rough phlegm. Whatever he said must've amused his cohorts because many of the foreign warriors chuckled and laughed.

The man passed Liu Bei, casually patting him on the shoulder, before confronting Zhou Yu. The two men spoke, smiling, while the remaining Chinese warriors stared on, astounded.

"Father!" Guan Ping entered the fortress, his eye bandage still on.

"Son!" Guan Yu called in relief. Thank the gods the boy's alive. Guan Ping approached the gigantic man.

"What happened?" Guan Yu asked nodding towards the warriors.

"They are the soldiers Zhou Yu promised, father," it sounded that Guan Ping had a better understanding of these people than anyone else, aside from Zhou Yu. "Zhou Yu called them the Turks."

"Turks?"

"Yeah, they reside in a land west of this world, usually. But these were just wandering along the western border, in Dong Zhuo's former land."

Guan Yu scratched his beard eyeing the Turks, who seemed to be amused by something.

Some of the Turks were joking about something, eyeing Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei.

"What do you think they are saying?"

Zhuge Liang shrugged, "I don't know, but I have a feeling they are talking about us."

He made a swift turn towards Zhou Yu, "Zhou Yu, would you mind educating us on what these…men…find so amusing."

Zhou Yu gave a sideways glance at the man with the nose ring, who smiled and said a few words. Zhou Yu in turn smiled.

"He says he finds their surprise entrance highly amusing, given the looks on your faces."

Zhang Fei growled, not really knowing if they had been insulted or not. Zhuge Liang however, smirked, possibly finding that the stunt they pulled amusing and impressive as well.

The Turks' relaxed nature seemed to put everyone at ease. Even Zhao Yun dropped his spear, no longer finding them a threat. Meanwhile, Liu Bei was still surprised Zhou Yu managed to pull if off. They had…what?...fifty to sixty extra soldiers on their side now. It may not have been the number Liu Bei was hoping for, but now was not the time to be picky. These Turks all looked well trained and well equipped and he would honestly rather have fifty well trained soldiers than a thousand scrubs.

Even Zhou Yu found amusement in the Turks' mischief, though he had serious doubts if they would be able bypass the guards, and climb the towers of Shu compound without being caught. Yet, it was certain, he had called upon the right people.

His kind friend at his side, Mustafa, spoke with cheeriness, laughing Guan Yu's wide eyed and inquisitive expression, "_Rajul __kabir __tubadwa __muratubikah._(The large man looks confused)"

Zhou Yu forced himself to laugh and responded, "_Anaha __tubadwa __muratubikah __jamiya._(They all look confused.)"

Zhao Yun planted his spear in the ground and stood by Liu Bei's side, not tearing his eyes away from the stranger and Zhou Yu, "There they go speaking in tongues again."

Liu Bei smirked only a little before cautiously striding up towards the taller man.

"We thank you for coming!" Liu Bei spoke slowly and loudly as if doing that could make the foreign young man understand him any better, "Your help is much appreciated. I am Liu Bei."

The young man remained silent and raised an eyebrow and he and Zhou Yu exchanged glances, the latter looking like he was doing his best not to burst out laughing.

The man nodded and spoke with a strange accent, "You're welcome."

The Shu men jumped back, a little astonished that this man understood Chinese.

Still smiling, the tan-skinned man brought a hand to his chest, "I am Mustafa."

"Mustafa…" Liu Bei tried the name out finding the syllables odd on his tongue. The man nodded.

"Mustafa," Zhao Yun tried as well, like tasting a foreign treat.

"I had no idea they understood Chinese," Liu Bei turned to Zhou Yu.

He shrugged, "Most of them don't, and Mustafa only understands a little."

"And you seem to have a good grip on their tongue," Zhuge Liang pointed his fan at Zhou Yu. "Is this perhaps the source of those rumors I have heard about?"

His snide remark was matched by Zhou Yu's cutting tone, "You know nothing about me to make such judgments."

Stoking his beard, Zhuge Liang nodded, "I am impressed, Zhou Yu. I honestly thought my lords would be sending your head back to your lord. I feel the winds that favor Cao Cao are soon to change."

"They should," Zhou Yu responded with confidence. "These Immortal warriors need only to get used to the weather, before they will leave through the hills and destroy the blockades on the bridges."

"You have thought this through then."

"I have," Zhou Yu nodded, clasping his hands behind his back, "And I will lead them. No one else will give them orders."

The thought wasn't refreshing, but it did make sense. The Turks were clearly comfortable with Zhou Yu and Zhou Yu knew their language and probably fighting styles very well.

Yet placing a group of fifty shady warriors in the hands of an unstable man was only asking for disaster.

"How long until they are ready?"

Zhou Yu didn't even consult Mustafa or any of the warriors, "They will be ready before your own soldiers are ready."

Liu Bei smiled and nodded before motioning to a guard, "Make sure they get something to eat. They look hungry."

The guard bowed and Mustafa followed him motioning to the other Turks.

As the Turks were taken into the mess hall of the compound, Zhou Yu turned to Liu Bei, "Do you wish to hear more of my plan?"

Liu Bei blinked, grounding himself back out of his relief, "Yes, please."

Stepping away so they could pass, Zhuge Liang eyed Zhou Yu feeling a twinge of jealousy. The great Zhuge Liang should never feel jealous. It was against Confucian and Taoist ideals. He'd best pull out of it before envy and passion turned him into a monster. A monster like Zhou Yu. He waved his fan, the best way to calm him whenever he was feeling anxiety, which was rare. Zhuge Liang straightened and followed his lords into the palace.

Soon enough, they gathered around the war room the map still in the center of the table, where it lay ever since they retrieved it. Scouring over the map, Zhou Yu motioned to where the bridges were located.

"I will take the Turks to get rid of the soldiers by the bridge that guards Wei territory. Meanwhile, you and your soldiers will remain here. I will send a soldier when we have breached the bridge. Once he arrives, you may take your forces and we will meet up across the bridge and wait to make final preparations after we get a better idea of what Cao Cao's territory is like."

There was an inquisitive hum, and Zhou Yu refrained from rolling his eyes, but he glared and violently spat, "What, Zhuge Liang?"

"I hardly think Cao Cao will sit idle and wait before Lord Liu Bei's forces arrive before retaliating, wouldn't you agree?"

Zhou Yu kept his gaze straight and unwavering, but cocked his head, "I never proposed a surprise attack. Nothing you will ever do will be surprise to Cao Cao, since he seems to have detailed tabs on you. Even if he finds out what's going on, he won't have time to retaliate before Liu Bei's second force arrives. The trees are thick and the terrain harsh, that will make it difficult for any messenger or defensive force to get through quickly. That is why I will have my small force ahead. We can move faster, while you risk fewer casualties."

"And you satisfy your thirst for revenge," Zhuge Liang responded with a smirk. "Revenge is a fickle and dangerous thing, Zhou Yu, and being caught up in it is only asking for horrible consequences."

"Then let it be my vice. If you wish to back out, then by all means, sit here in the warm comforts of your home, but I am taking those soldiers to fight Cao Cao, even if it will likely destroy me." Zhou Yu didn't seem at all perturbed by Zhuge Liang's insult, like he was used to it. No matter what Zhuge Liang said could sway him. Cao Cao would pay. Yet he knew, no matter how much of Cao Cao's blood he spilt or drank, or bathed in, it would not magically heal him. It would not return him back to what he once was. It would not bring back what he lost.

"It sounds safe for us," Guan Yu returned to his habit of stroking his beard.

Liu Bei nodded enthusiastically, "Indeed…what of you Zhuge Liang."

Zhuge Liang was not hesitant in his answer, "Although this battle hasn't been entirely thought through, I do not see any fault in Zhou Yu's plan so far. I do think though it does require that your…Turks…must be very capable and strong. Stronger than average. Are you confident about that?"

"I wouldn't have gathered them if they weren't of the top caliber. Dong Zhuo hired these soldiers as mercenaries and were primarily the reason why he was able to gain such a large amount of territory. Unfortunately for him, they left his services before Hu Lao Gate."

"Hua Xiong's and Lu Bu's death all came at the hands of Wu. Dong Zhuo was killed by one of Cao Cao's men. It seems we were left in the dust, brother," the bearded man mused, not entirely disappointed. He was more or less impressed. This strategist from Wu never ceased to amaze him. Despite Zhang Fei's credo on war, battle was more than barreling through soldiers and this man and Zhuge Liang had a great grasp on the finer things of war.

Heck, he could feel his own confidence rising. It seems everything was falling into place.

Zhou Yu stepped away and bowed, bringing his hands to the front in a formal bow, he glanced up, "If you will excuse me, I will see to the Turks."

After Zhou Yu left, Zhang Fei slammed his hand on the table, causing everyone to jump, "Damn Turks. Remember this day fellas, this is the day our country went to the dogs!"

"Zhang Fei!" Liu Bei scolded softly, "That is no way to talk about allies."

"I can't help it," he growled, putting his hands on his hips, "they swoop in and take our thunder. We should be on the front lines!"

"That would be great if we could afford it," Liu Bei answered, smiling at the back of his brother's head. "Let us not lose sight of our goal."

* * *

A/N: Well there's that. Pieces are falling into place and who knows how Cao Cao's doing. If you are confused at all by the new characters...be mindful of that warning above the disclaimer before you send replys wondering what the hell happened.  
Aside from that...please review.


	16. The Bleats and Roars

Disclaimer: It all does not belong to me...except Mustafa and the other names of the Turks. Plus be wary of strange OOC

Chapter 16: The Bleats and Roars

_"Fear is the main source of superstition, and one of the main sources of cruelty."-Bertrand Russell_

The snow had stopped and the sun was out. It did little to melt the snow, but the practice grounds were manageable. Shu soldiers weren't drilling at the moment. The Turk warriors however, who called themselves "Immortals", were standing in the grounds, some doing basic exercises, others practicing hand-to-hand and grappling each other.

Guan Ping had a large wooden sword in hand, looking dirty, facing off against Mustafa. The foreign man was half dressed, his cowl absent from his head, revealing his cropped dark-brown hair.

With a roar Guan Ping charged and began whacking at Mustafa vigorously, but the older man kept blocking with his wooden shield. Mustafa was focused, but not agonizing against Guan Ping's power. Mustafa raised his shield blocking Ping's strike and took his own wooden sword to reach up and whack against Ping's wrist, causing him to relinquish his sword. Mustafa followed up, bashing him with his wooden shield, staggering Guan Ping. For good measure, Mustafa stuck powerfully across Ping's breast, sending him sprawled on the ground.

Coughing, the younger man wiped the blood away from his split lip, gazing up as the man approached him.

"You charge like a crazed bull," Mustafa commented as Guan Ping stood, "Absent any thought."

Mustafa picked up Guan Ping's wooden sword from the ground.

"When faced with stronger opponent, draw him to you," Mustafa pressed the pommel of the sword against Guan Ping's chest, "Then is when you counter."

Stepping away from Guan Ping, Mustafa set himself, "Again!"

Guan Ping tried to strike first only managing to hit Mustafa's shield. Mustafa responded in kind using slow measured, yet forceful strikes. Guan Ping took steps back blocking with his sword. He drew Mustafa to lunge his sword straight on. Guan Ping side stepped the attack and used his sword to knock Mustafa's weapon out of his hand. Then Guan Ping whacked Mustafa across the face with his wooden sword. Mustafa still stood on his feet, but his face was turned away. Slowly, Mustafa wiped a trickle of blood from his lip, before facing his opponent.

"Finally," he said with a smile, "Words find way through thick skull."

Mustafa glanced around the grounds. His gaze rested on a heavily bearded man with beads in the hair of his beard.

"Jibiril will continue to practice with you," he said motioning the man over.

Guan Ping nodded, secretly swallowing his fear as the larger man made his way over.

Meanwhile, Mustafa dropped his sword and shield in the dirt, continuing to wipe his lip. He walked towards the wooden arcade where Zhou Yu sat on the walkway, half dressed as well despite the cold, his skin nearly as white as the snow on the ground. His gaze was contemplative and distant, as if he was so far into his thoughts that he could barely register what was going on in the outside world. Mustafa stood directly in front of his friend.

"_Thoughts of love and loss, friend?" _he asked with a smile. Zhou Yu glanced up at him, not looking particularly amused.

"_My thoughts are my own, Mustafa," _he replied brusquely.

Mustafa sighed inwardly. He crouched down trying to capture Zhou Yu's gaze. He received a golden annoyed gaze. Mustafa grinned.

The muscle in Zhou Yu's jaw twitched. That cropped, disheveled hair, the smile—Mustafa was three steps away from being Sun Ce.

That wasn't entirely true. They had different personalities. Sun Ce was wild and cheerful. Mustafa was gentle, even in battle. Yet somehow he proved to be a good leader of this nomadic band of Turks.

"_I'd hate to say this to your face, but I know what is on your mind. I'm sorry…for everything."_

"_What kind of idea do you have on what I am thinking?"_

Mustafa wasn't taken aback by the ice in Zhou Yu's tone, _"They used to tease me, and still do, calling me the lamb. That is what Muallim dubbed me. He did not do it to tease us, he did it to categorize what drives us."_

Zhou Yu gave him a look that still begged the question: What did he know what he was thinking?

"_You are bent on revenge, no? Include a deep need to hold that lover of yours in your arms…"_

Mustafa broke off, shutting his mouth, noticing Zhou Yu bristling.

Clearing his throat, the Turk continued cautiously, "_That is what drives you, be it success or failure."_

"_You make me sound like I'm so simple. Like a beast. Well, you wouldn't be the first to think that."_

There was a pause as his gaze flicked towards a subtle conference that Liu Bei was having with his strategist. Yet, his gaze turned inward as Zhou Yu showed a more distaste in himself.

"_But it is all much more simple, much more basic, Mustafa."_

_Lust and anger._ He didn't say it but that was the simplest extent of his drive.

* * *

The day had come when Zhou Yu took the Turks out of the compound and into the enemy territory. Guan Yu was busy preparing his soldiers should the need arise for them to move out. Liu Bei kept his concerned gaze towards the snowy distance, as if trying to see beyond the trees that surrounded his compound.

Several miles away, on a stone bridge that passed over a small half-frozen river a line of soldiers in blue and silver knelt before dark-clad warriors and a leader, crimson uniform in tatters and dirt. The leader, given his state of mind and dress, could've been mistaken for a barbarian, if it weren't for his beautiful features. Aside from the soldiers, a small family with an ox-carried wagon huddled against the shallow wall of the bridge, frightened at almost being caught in a battle when they were just passing through to bring their goods to market.

The Wei soldiers looked defiant, their weary and uncertain eyes not even looking at their captors.

Zhou Yu drew his sword and used it to lift a weaker soldier's chin up, forcing the terrified young man to meet his murderous gaze.

"I'll ask you again. Where is Cao Cao's palace? I knew he has one here, so don't lie."

The soldier's Adam's apple bobbed harshly. The poor man glanced nervously at his comrades who were glaring back at him daring him to say one word, but they didn't have a sword to their throat.

"In a cliff…carved into the face…in the middle of the hills," the soldier was so nervous he couldn't make complete sentences, but he felt relief flood his chest when the sword was lowered.

Zhou Yu paced amongst the line of captive soldiers and stopped at larger, possibly more experienced soldier.

"What about you? Do you have another defense force in between here and the castle?"

The soldier spat into Zhou Yu's face. Zhou Yu was left unfazed but wiped the glob of spit off his face. He used his powerful arms to pull the soldier up and spun him around so he was leaning over the wall of the bridge. The soldier was faced with a long fall into an icy river, but that wasn't what he was worried about now. Zhou Yu held his arm with one hand and the other hand was pressed against his back. The pressure on his shoulder was blinding as Zhou Yu twisted it at an old angle.

"Rethink your answer," Zhou Yu ordered.

The soldier just growled, crying out at the pain. Rolling his eyes, Zhou Yu knew he was going nowhere. So he brought his other forearm crashing into the back of the soldiers' arm, breaking it backward. The soldier's howls pierced the sky, and the mother of the small family hugged her child tighter, covering his ears. The soldier began crying and vomited into the river below, before collapsing onto the ground, whimpering like a sniveling child.

Zhou Yu approached another soldier and he barely repeated his question when the terrified soldier spilled the beans.

"He keeps the officers in the barracks outside the forest before getting into the hills. Even if you get past, the castle is in the rock and it will take forever to find a way around. It's impregnable."

Zhou Yu squinted and licked his lips, thinking, but he backed away.

"That's all I needed."

"_What of the survivors?"_ Shamael asked in all seriousness.

Zhou Yu glanced at the Wei soldiers before turning and giving an order, _"No survivors."_

Immediately the Turks sprang upon the Wei soldiers and restrained all of them, holding their heads over the ledge of the bridge. Every Wei soldier was decapitated, their heads falling into the river, blood pouring on the ledge.

Mustafa nodded to the whimpering and terrified family, "_What about them?"_

Zhou Yu turned to the family. They were all huddled together, the father bringing his wife and child to him, prepared to use his body to protect them. Zhou Yu scowled.

"What is your purpose?"

"No purpose…my lord. We are just on business," the man answered in a shaky voice.

Zhou Yu jerked his head towards the family and the Turks grabbed the man separating him from his family. The woman began crying out for her husband her arm outstretched.

Zhou Yu suddenly had a flash. A memory of a tiny hand desperately reaching for him wracked his brain. He violently shook it away and towered over the woman. He bent down and violently took the child away from the woman. Spouting horrid words, Zhou Yu growled at the merchant

"You were a fool to bring your wife and son with you on a dangerous trip. What would you do to get your them back, hmm?

"Anything, sire please!" the man, still on his knee clasped his hands together and raised them, pleading and prayer. "Take my goods, please. I'm only a merchant. I meant no harm! I'll do anything, just spare my beloved and my boy!"

Zhou Yu scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Beloved…such an unrealistic notion." He brought the young boy in front of him, still clutching the boy's arm. The boy sank to the ground, and with tear stained eyes stared up at Zhou Yu. The barbaric man showed no compassion and dragged the boy by the arm and held the boy over the edge.

A Turk, having enough of this horror grabbed Zhou Yu's shoulder, "_Are you insane? He's just a boy!"_

Zhou Yu hooked the Turk's arm and smashed him into the ledge, restraining him shouting, "_Do you wish to take his place!"_

The Turk shook his head, concerned and terrified, but Mustafa spoke, "_Why do this? He is but a boy. An innocent. Think of your humanity."_

"_Humanity! At some points inhumanity and fear beget the best results. I have given them fair warning, and now its time the boy learns to fly…"_ Zhou Yu growled, and in a fit of absolute rage he flung the boy over the ledge.

The screams of his parents were heard, so were their weeps but they came upon Zhou Yu's deaf ears. Mustafa, however, wasted no time in shedding all of his clothes, not caring that his childhood friend would kill him for what he was about to do. He dove into the river and was immediately struck with how freezing cold it was. It took a moment for him to gather his strength and reel from the shock. Reaching the surface, he turned his ear, desperate to hear wails. There, ahead being swept up by stronger currents he could see a small figure, waving his hands trying to find something to hang onto. Mustafa rode the current, streamlining himself, desperate to get to the innocent boy. He finally grabbed onto the child's wet shirt and dragged him to him, trying his best to speak Chinese to calm the child, "I have you."

With one arm cradling the child to his chest Mustafa did his best the reach the river bed and used the rocks and branches near the edge to keep him steady. A few of his fellow Turks were awaiting them by the river; some had pulled off a layer of their clothes, prepared to give them warmth.

Mustafa lifted the boy on the embankment first, before hauling himself out of the water. The child wasn't moving but he was shivering. He was probably going into shock.

"_Hand me that shawl,"_ he ordered one of his brethren and draped it over the child's body and began rubbing his chest, desperate for the heart to start beating regularly again. He too was shivering, being completely nude, but he thankfully had warm clothes he could jump into. Mustafa lifted the child into his arms and ran up through the forest towards the bridge prepared to do a multitude of things. But he didn't know where to begin. He was certain that whatever heavenly gods would surely punish Zhou Yu for his wrathful ways, if the poor man weren't punished enough already. He laid the unconscious boy down by his parents, satisfied that the child would live and almost immediately his friends began handing him articles of his warm clothing to put back on.

As he began dressing, his eyes wandered up to Zhou Yu whose disappointed gaze was on him. As he hurriedly put his boots back on he warned, "_You have degraded yourself, khoya (_brother)_. That you must realize. For what you have done here today is probably worse than what Cao Cao would ever do."_

Mustafa knew he must've struck a nerve and he hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but he was stating what he saw. Still, Zhou Yu's jaw clenched.

"_Are you certain, Mustafa? You, whom they call 'The Warrior with the Heart of a Lamb,' are judging what amount of force I should take. I will not stay and bleat like a lamb before a lion."_

Finally wrapping his cowl around his head and neck, Mustafa stared at Zhou Yu looking hurt at his words.

Zhou Yu glanced at the terrified family and barked, "Go! Now, before I change my mind!"

The man immediately packed his family into the wagon, the woman still cradling her unconscious son. Finally, with the flick of the reigns, the merchant drove the wagon across the bridge.

_"At the very least, their tale will bring fear to any of those bandits that seek to ally themselves with Cao Cao. Make them think twice," _Zhou Yu explained further, in a calmer tone.

"_What now?"_ one of the Turks asked, a little awkward after recent events.

His breath visible in the chilled air, Zhou Yu sighed and glanced where the wagon left, back towards Shu territory.

"_We'll send a runner to let Shu know that the bridge is clear. Until then we wait."_

* * *

Little did they know that despite the dreary weather, the day was a little brighter for Shu. Although they had been awaiting a report from the Zhou Yu's force they were about to be dealt with a pleasant surprise.

"My Lord!" a soldier came scrambling into the main foyer, where Liu Bei sat in his court.

"What is it?"

The soldier bowed, a little breathless, "A small force is at the front gates."

For a brief moment Liu Bei felt a twinge of panic, fearing it could be Cao Cao's men looking for retribution.

"They are Lord Sun Ce's forces."

Immediately, Liu Bei hoped out of his throne and strode past the soldier, his sworn brothers not far behind. This could go one of two ways. One: Sun Ce would be here for his strategist or two: he would be here to fight them in the interest of appeasing Cao Cao. However, the soldier hadn't stated if they were threatening at all.

He would find out, as the guards pushed open the doors of his palace to let him outside.

One of the guards glanced back at his lord and said, "They want in."

A voice coming from outside the gates complained, "Come on! Open up! We're freezing our balls off here!"

Liu Bei nodded to the guard, "Let them in."

The gates opened and in rode a stocky young man, a young woman on the steed beside him and a group of about thirty soldiers. Sun Ce jumped off his horse and helped the young woman down, before striding to Liu Bei. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei pushed themselves in front of their brother, guarding him if Sun Ce turned out to be a threat. Sun Ce was now face to chest with Guan Yu.

"Really? Is this necessary?" the young leader had a sarcastic bite to his tone.

Liu Bei tapped Guan Yu trying to get him to move aside so he could greet Sun Ce properly. Once the two burly guards stood aside, Sun Ce brought his hands forward and bowed, "Lord Liu Bei."

"You must be Sun Ce," Liu Bei bowed in return. "I can't say we have been anticipating our arrival."

"Well, we received a letter saying you have something of ours. What did Zhou Yu do this time? Honestly, he just tends to piss people off all the time and I have a feeling I'm going to spend the next month issuing apologies."

Sun Ce spoke casually, as if he were talking about a problematic pet and Liu Bei had to smile at the young man's tone.

"He was attacked, Lord Sun Ce, presumably by bandits or Wei forces."

"I heard," Sun Ce sighed.

"We found him by the border and brought him here to be healed. We did the best we could…"

Sun Ce's thick brows drew together, "Wait…is he still alive?"

"Oh yes of course! Pardon my phrasing."

"What about a young woman? Was there a girl with him?" the dark-haired woman asked.

Liu Bei glanced at Guan Yu unsure of how to answer. Maybe Zhou Yu was telling the truth about a woman. A wife he had and now was lost. It would explain his desperate behavior.

"We didn't find a woman with him."

The woman's breath hitched, but she didn't cry, though it was painfully obvious that she wanted to. Sun Ce wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her to him, trying to comfort her.

"I need to speak with him," Sun Ce said sounding serious.

Liu Bei let out a breath, "We'd better talk inside then."

Curious and concerned with Liu Bei's tone, Da Qiao and Sun Ce followed the Shu leader into the palace. They settled down at seats and waited for tea. Once tea was served, Zhuge Liang entered and took his seat, grinning at Sun Ce.

"I don't mean to sound rude, or to pry," Liu Bei said softly, "But we have heard that Wu was seeking an alliance with Wei. This concerns us because we are currently at war with Wei."

Sun Ce looked genuinely surprised and Zhuge Liang chuckled, "Perhaps we have an enemy in our doors."

Liu Bei sighed, "Lord Sun Ce, this is my strategist, Zhuge Liang."

Sun Ce heard the name and recognized it. He narrowed his eyes on Zhuge Liang, "Oh yeah…I've heard of you. You were the one spreading libelous rumors about my people to the Han."

Zhuge Liang's smile faded and he tilted his chin up, evaluating the Wu leader. Perhaps the young warrior wasn't as much of a dud as he thought. Still, not wanting to be thrown into a fight by the obviously stronger man, Zhuge Liang nodded, "I meant no offense and I never would think the Han would take them seriously."

It was obvious that Sun Ce wasn't convinced, but he ignored the strategist and turned to the leader.

"While it is true I sought an alliance with the Wei, it was not to go against you or anyone else, aside from the Yuans. Yuan Shu has been taking away my homeland and my people are still reeling from the death of my father. Yuan Shao has been seen in Guan Du, probably desiring to subjugate Cao Cao, so we thought it would be best for both of our interests."

Liu Bei nodded, satisfied with the answer. He felt sorry for Wu. Wu was a generally prosperous place and no doubt Yuan Shu would send it to ruin. Yet, surely the known strength of the warriors of Jiang Dong could get rid of Yuan Shu, but, as Sun Ce said, morale was probably down after the untimely, but heroic death of Sun Jian. As Liu Bei thought about it, he was worried how the news of their strategist's state would take to Sun Ce.

"I understand…"

"Now," Sun Ce licked his lips, growing a little impatient, "where is my sworn brother?"

"About that, your brother may not be the same man as you knew him before. Even as we speak, he is by the border of Wei fully prepared to take Cao Cao."

Sun Ce spat out his tea, "He's what!"

"He's out there trying to fight Cao Cao, presumably trying to get revenge for his lover's mysterious fate."

Sun Ce scoffed, "Lover? I would not call Xiao Qiao his lover. He is not the type of man to feel…that whimsical about anything. But she is his wife."

"Whatever the situation, he seems desperate and angry. We are prepared to march onward towards Wei once we receive message that the bridge is clear."

Da Qiao let a tear stream down her cheek. Her sister, she is gone. It seemed that Zhou Yu knew it. If Xiao was indeed with her father in the heavens, Da was certain that Zhou Yu would continue on. But what kind of man would he be? It would be hard to say. It warmed her heart though that Zhou Yu was driven to fight, if not for the sake of her sister but for the sake of Wu.

"I am deeply sorry about Xiao Qiao," Liu Bei addressed his statement towards Da, catching her tears, "If there were anyway to help her believe me we would have tried."

Sun Ce pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her, whatever good that would do. It would not bring Xiao back. It would not pull Zhou Yu out of danger.

Not a moment later, Zhao Yun entered the foyer and silently waved his hand, signaling that they had received a message from the front lines.

"It seems Zhou Yu has broken through the bridge defenses," Zhuge Liang drawled pressing his fan to his chest.

* * *

A/N: Back from a sort of hiatus. I've typed and retyped this chapter and it still seems way too extreme. I mean yeah, Zhou Yu's gone off the deep end, but I have no idea what he would do. I don't know...its been too long. What do you all think?

Review please.


	17. Relapse

Disclaimer: I don't own much of this. Just the general plot and a few of my own character. I did take a scene from _Red Cliff _as inspiration for a scene here. But that's about it. Enjoy.

Chapter 17: Relapse

_"A lion sleeps in the heart of every brave man."~Turkish Proverb_

After Shu managed to group with the Turks and make camp, preparations for an all out attack on Wei were swiftly under way.

Zhou Yu stared down at the pomegranate grind in his hands, then up to the fifty Turkish soldiers who stood in line waiting for his orders. This would be his last stand, and it would give the chance for the Turks to be a renowned force in this world. He seethed inwardly. No. They would fight like raging lions and pick Wei clean apart. He had faith in the skill of people he studied with.

The Turk's were waiting, some stand with arms crossed or hands by their hips. He stood and approached Mustafa with the pomegranate.

"_Take one seed from each half. I share this gift with all of you. As a thank you."_

Zhou Yu walked down the lines of the Turks and each gratefully took a seed from the fruit. Seeds of immortality were in the palms of their hands.

By the time each Turk had taken two seeds, both shells were empty. Well, one of them was empty. The other had one seed left.

Zhou Yu's jaw clenched. This seed was not for him. It was for Xiao, wherever she may be. She was the one who deserved a long and healthy life. He was just a slave of his own violent passions.

Mustafa pulled his cowl loose and off his head, revealing his short, rough layered hair and stared down at the two seeds in his hand. They didn't need these seeds, but his friend did.

He strode forward and placed a hand on Zhou Yu's shoulder. Zhou Yu glanced up from the one remaining seed. Mustafa gazed compassionately into his friend's tired and haunted eyes and smiled. He took one of his own seeds, pressed it to Zhou Yu's forehead, crushing the gel-like seed, marking his forehead in red.

"_Alsalaam Aleykum _(Peace be upon you)."

Zhou Yu blinked, trying to hide what emotion that was threatening to reveal itself. Another Turk came up behind Mustafa and did the same, crushing the pomegranate seed to his forehead and saying, "_Alsalaam Aleykum."_

One by one, the Turks lined up and blessed Zhou Yu in the same compassionate, heart-jerking manner. Liu Bei watched, his jaw and chest tight. He couldn't understand what they were saying or doing, but whatever it was, it seemed to temporarily stave off whatever demons Zhou Yu had.

"What are they saying?" Guan Yu asked, staring at the group of foreign soldiers.

"Peace be upon you."

Liu Bei and Guan Yu turned hearing Guan Ping's voice. The young man immediately lowered his head.

"It's a…a…It's a greeting and blessing they use, sirs. Mustafa taught me."

Guan Yu stoked his beard and turned his gaze back to the Turks and Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu wasn't staggering or breaking, even when all this emotion was pouring on him. Despite his ragged looks, he was still poised and determined. The sign of a great commander.

Time couldn't be told. Clouds blocked away most of the rays of the sun, so that only remained was an obscure disk in the sky. The time was now. Zhou Yu tightened the shield around his arm and gripped his sword. He turned and faced his soldiers. They were ready, their eyes ablaze.

"_Our hour of glory is nigh! Let it be told throughout the tribes that the might of the Turks can crush any army from any land. Our goal is clear…"_

Zhou Yu raised his sword, the grey light shining off the ancient blade, "_We will kill all who will stand in our way!"_

Simultaneously, the Turks raised their weapons and roared and followed their temporary leader into the forest towards the hills. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's forces followed not far behind.

Soon as they drew closer to the castle hidden amongst the hills, they met Wei's first defense.

"_Sheilds!"_ Zhou Yu ordered and the Turks bent their knees and brought their shields in front of them creating a wall of iron. The Wei charged at them through the trees, but the Turks pushed them back, their strength much stronger than the average Wei soldier. They didn't bother with weapons and instead crushed the bones of the soldiers with their shields.

Once Zhou Yu crushed the skull of a Wei soldier and the first drops of blood spattered onto his face all hesitation was removed, as was his restraint. Sun Ce always chided him for being too aggressive in terms of actual combat, but now, he relished in seeing the horrified faces of Wei as they gazed upon his barbaric form.

As much blood as he spilt he only craved one man's blood, and he would not stop. Not even if he had a taste of Cao Cao's diluted blood. The only thing that would stop him was his own death, this he wanted to make sure of.

He crushed his shield into a soldier's body sending him sprawling onto the ground and he brought the shield down onto the soldier's throat, breaking the windpipe. Eventually, he lost track of how many men he killed and he was numbly going through the routine of dispatching any way soldier who came near him.

Through the mass chaos, Shu's forces had trouble keeping up with Zhou Yu. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei and even Zhao Yun fought back the incoming swarm of Wei soldiers. Guan Ping brought his sword down on a soldier, his adrenaline running, however a particularly large soldier shoved him to the ground. Guan Ping rolled away and on his feet just in time to avoid being impaled. The brutish soldier came at him again, but Guan Ping blocked his blows, careful not to make any rash movements, as Mustafa taught him. When the soldier had an opening, Guan Ping disarmed him and ran him through with his sword.

"That's my boy!" Guan Yu roared beaming at his son, before using his guan dao to push back three soldiers. Guan Ping's chest swelled with pride for only a moment. He returned to fighting once more soldiers entered into the foray.

* * *

Letting out a shuddering breath, Sun Ce cautiously approached his blood soaked, wretched sworn brother. He took Zhou Yu in, seeing him as hardly recognizable. His long straight hair was lank, wet, and stained in blood. His body was bulkier, muscles almost painfully pronounced and rippling. He had a beard now. It was rugged, though with fine hairs covering his cheeks, jaw, chin, and upper lip. His eyes were sunken and shadowed, but his golden eyes shone dangerous.

"Don't do this to yourself, Zhou Yu. There are other ways to get Xiao back, I know there is, but think what this will do to you and your…soul."

"She's gone Ce."

"Then why do you fight?"

"Because no one takes my mate away from me and lives!" Zhou Yu roared, teeth bared, his voice and tone almost unrecognizable to the shorthaired young man.

Sun Ce blinked, unsure, and stunned.

"Zhou Yu…" he said softly before his voice turned into a crescendo, "what the fuck are you talking about?"

He challenged himself a little by approaching him swiftly, grabbing the back of Zhou Yu's head and forcing him to look in his eyes. Sun Ce was genuinely saddened by what he saw in Zhou Yu's eyes and he felt that, like an owner of pet dog who had been given rabies, Sun Ce would probably, eventually, have to put his friend down.

"Do you hear what you are saying?" Sun Ce seethed. "Don't make me pull rank on you."

Zhou Yu's eyes flickered and he mumbled fiercely, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. I will order you to stand down."

Over to the side of the clearing, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun watched with bated breaths. They found it amazing that Sun Ce saw Zhou Yu as his equal rather lay down the hierarchy as they were used to. But they still waited, wondering what Zhou Yu would do.

He breathed in and out, muscles tensing even more, to a painful looking degree, "Then you will have to execute me."

He slapped Sun Ce's hands away from his person and backed away, waiting for Sun Ce to make a move. He didn't. Taking advantage of Sun Ce's hesitation, Zhou Yu pulled out his sword from the ground and waved to his fellow Turkish soldiers. They began moving ahead and Zhou Yu turned his back on Sun Ce, going with them.

"Our soldiers need time to regroup," Guan Yu said severely.

"Well, nothing's gonna stop Zhou Yu, so…" Sun Ce rubbed his goatee, before turning to the Shu warlords. "There's got to be another way into the castle. I mean, it's practically surrounded by forests. It may not be easy, but there has to be a way."

"Maybe," Zhao Yun said distantly, "but if we're going to destroy a slowly withdrawing Cao Cao, a frontal attack would be more effective. We'll send Huang Zhong to help with that"

"I'm looking to get my sister-in-law back. Let Zhou Yu deal with Cao Cao, since that's all he's bent on doing anyway," Sun Ce said a little frustrated.

"You are sure that this girl is still alive?"

Sun Ce shrugged, "The way Zhou Yu's mind is going, if she is alive, he will not be able to save her."

* * *

As ice began to fall, Zhou Yu and his men finally arrived past the forest and were greeted with their goal. The castle was heavily fortified and made of stone and was nestled in the cliff. Zhou Yu looked down from the forested hill and noticed that there was forestation all around them except for the vast plain of mud and dirt in front of the castle, a good open space for a full on charge and attack. Heck, soldiers were even lined up, waiting for their arrival. There were probably archers on the large white wall.

Zhou Yu had to close his eyes for a moment, to let it all sink in. The Turks that stood behind him would probably meet their end today, all for his folly, his temperament and selfishness. He was tempted to turn around and tell them all to go home, leaving him to fight Cao Cao's army all alone. He would be beaten easily, and all this…would be for nothing.

He could feel his heart rate go down, not a good sign. It needed to keep pumping blood to his tight muscles and help his adrenaline make him the monster that he is. He was saddened though, because Sun Ce had a point. All was lost, why keep fighting? He would die, but he was determined to give himself a glorious death.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Mustafa and the Turks stared at him, ready.

"_We are ready when you are. Lead on,"_ Mustafa said.

Zhou Yu nodded, he had gotten this far and that was no small feat. If anything, Cao Cao would rethink his actions the next time he messed with Wu. Zhou Yu and his army strode further down the hill and the front line led by a bearded man with long dark hair and a broad curved sword immediately charged at them.

The Huang Zhong's unit brought forth their bows and readied arrows as plan. Zhou Yu had his hand raised ready to give the signal. He waited and waited until the first soldier got to the exact spot where he wanted them.

"_An! (_Now!)" he brought his fist down and the Shu archers shot their arrows into the sky.

Xiahou Dun paused from his charge to stare up as arrows blocked out what was left of the sun. The arrows then rained down, a few killing the soldiers on the front line. Xiahou Dun tried to dodge the few arrows that were landing near him, but he heard a cry. No sooner had they shot the arrows, had the enemy beasts slung their bows over their shoulders and drew their combat weapons.

Their half naked leader, with crazed eyes, and sword pointed towards them gave a thunderous cry "_Eela alamam_! (Forward!)"

Those fearsome soldiers charged right into the front group of soldiers and quickly cut into them.

"Fight back! Damn you!" Xiahou Dun ordered his soldiers. Some of them were fleeing just from the mere presence of these men. Their leader was a gruesome, merciless fighter and the combination of fleeing soldiers and hardheaded fighters caused mass chaos.

Thankfully though his cousin from the castle had set the archers to do their jobs. Arrows whizzed down hitting the men, but Xiahou Dun could not understand why or how, the soldiers were still fighting. The arrows seemed to only enrage these barbarians into fighting more fiercely.

Zhou Yu made sure to cut into every soldier that got near him. He sliced them to pieces, and ran them through, even managing to tear away a few limbs. His adrenaline was back, and it pumped him with rage and bloodlust. So much so that he ignored the arrows that pierced his shoulder, abdomen, arms, and chest. He merely went about going his usual way, thrusting his sword into the mouth of a charging soldier. Blood painted his face and torso and he was still going.

* * *

Upon a high-forested hill, Zhuge Liang watched the spectacle going on down below. It was interesting to see the mighty Wei forces be cut into like butter by a mere fifty strong. And it continued to be fifty strong. The Turks had lost none so far. And their leader, the man whose pale skin was stained with red, cut and brutalized the Wei as if they were flies. He was relentless, and little regard for the lives he was ending or how much pain and devastation he was giving those soldiers.

"That man is a crazed beast," his wife observed beside him. Zhuge Liang nodded.

"It astounds me," Yue Ying mused gazing upon the battlefield, "and scares me. He is clearly insane and yet he is calculating in his movements and strategy. A dangerous combination."

"For the enemy," Zhuge Liang sighed with a smirk. Zhuge Liang was impressed and maybe a little concerned. Each time an arrow hit Zhou Yu or one of the Turks he feared that it would mark the beginning of the end. But they didn't stop, against all odds. No doubt, Cao Cao's archers were quaking in their boots right about now. Was it all Zhou Yu's plan? To waste the arrows so when Shu's main army decided to make an appearance they wouldn't have to worry about being shot at. A fantastic ploy if Zhuge Liang believed in it. Zhou Yu didn't care if Shu decided to join or not. He wanted one thing.

"Master Zhuge Liang!" he heard a familiar voice call.

Zhao Yun, breathless, and Sun Ce jogged towards them, "Have you found another way in?"

"Of course," Zhuge Liang smirked, "And now that Zhou Yu is drawing in most of the forces from the castle to the front getting in to the building should be easy."

The strategist pointed has fan further along the hill, "There is another stone bridge that leads to the quarter section of the castle. While I do not recommend trying a full assault into this area, if you two can get past the guards on your own, access to whatever you wish should be easy, if you don't get to far in to the castle."

Zhao Yun nodded, "Thank you, Zhuge Liang."

Sun Ce continued past them calling back to Zhao Yun, "Let's go!"

The two young men continued at a fast pace further along the hill.

Back down in the chaotic battle, Mustafa could not lie that he was beginning to feel weary, and there seemed to be no end in sight. Yet, he kept on pushing. Seeing his childhood friend literally tear into soldiers with arrows and spear wounds in his body gave him the inspiration to go beyond. He broke a soldier's arm and swiftly and painlessly killed him. Suddenly he felt a sting in his thigh. He staggered backwards staring, frightened, at the arrow in his thigh. Mustafa stood and readied his shield to defend himself from attacks by another soldier. He sliced at a few more soldiers, regaining his will to move.

Over to the side, Xiahou Dun was having an all out sword battle with one of the shrouded foreigners. This man was good, and he still kept fighting despite the fact that he had stab wounds and slices on his torso.

Mustafa saw that his brother was in trouble. He pulled out the arrow, a little worried that the tip of it was laced in poison. He broke the shaft in half as Xiahou Dun kicked the Turk to the ground. Mustafa brought the arrow headed end back.

"_Qu'd temnahu lekha aliha alrahmah_ (May the gods grant you mercy)."

With those soft words, he threw the broken arrow towards the warrior. As Xiahou Dun glanced up, he saw the arrow fly towards him, but he couldn't respond in time. The arrow went right through his eye...

* * *

A/N: Only a few more chapters left. Keep in mind that I planned most of this out before I even touched Dynasty Warriors 7. Plus I'm not aiming to be accurate. Just so you know.


	18. Save a Life, Lose a Friend

Disclaimers: Nothing you recognize is mine

Chapter 18: Save One Life, Lose a Friend.

_"And if your friend does evil to you, say to him, 'I forgive you for what you did to me, but how can I forgive you for what you did to yourself?'"~Friedrich Nietzsche  
_

Zhao Yun and Sun Ce stood back-to-back facing circling guards. They had entered the castle, but Cao Cao's defenses were tight even with the majority of his forces away at Guan Du. There was a roar and the guards charged after them. Sun Ce impaled a guard and kicked another coming after him. Zhao Yun swept the feet out from under another and stabbed him. They aggressively fought through more guards, Sun Ce cursing, "God dammit! What kind of finances does Cao Cao have to get these guys!"

"A lot!" Zhao Yun answered breathlessly, pushing away a guard into another one. Sun Ce glanced up and found a doorway leading to the upstairs quarters.

"On three, follow me. One…two…three!"

Immediately, Zhao Yun broke away from the skirmishing guards and followed the Wu leader towards the doorway. As soon as they crossed the threshold, they both closed the door on the guards coming after them, and Sun Ce pressed his body against the door, blocking the guards.

Zhao Yun frantically began rummaging around to find something solid to hold the door close. He placed a chair and a small table in front of the door. Sun Ce rolled his eyes, "Not going to do it."

The door he was braced against bulged as the guards tried to smash the doors open.

"Anytime," he said impatiently.

Zhao Yun glanced over and found a stone statue of a dragon. He wondered if he would be able to push it. He thrust himself against the statue, pushing with all his might. Slowly, the statue moved with each forceful push.

"Take your time," Sun Ce called his voice rising, as he was beginning to feel the door give way.

"Shut it! I'm trying my best," Zhao Yun seethed as he pushed it closer, close enough for Sun Ce to reach over and help him quickly position the statue in front of the door. They both caught their breaths.

"That should buy us some time," Sun Ce wheezed feeling that he needed to get back in shape. He first thought that when got his uniform on before he left Jiang Dong and he found that his abdominal muscles had almost turned into domed flab. Sun Ce pressed his hand to the small of his back and arched backwards, loosening the strained muscles.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this but…I'm getting too old for this."

They ran up the stairs checking the rooms finding them all empty, but as they reached the end of the hall they encountered a stout man in full body armor. He readied his pike, looking like he was guarding one of life's greatest treasures and he spoke with purpose, "Are either of you Lord Zhou Yu?"

Sun Ce squinted at the man, "No, I am his lord. We are here for the girl."

"I do not care if you are his lord or his god. None shall touch the girl except for her own lord."

Sun Ce and Zhao Yun nearly lowered their weapons. Was this man…protecting Xiao Qiao? It certainly seemed like it. Well, whether he was defending her or otherwise, they were set to get Xiao back.

"We aren't leaving without Xiao Qiao."

The stout warrior bent his knees ready to strike, "I, Cao Ren, will stand aside for no man except for the man the girl has been waiting for."

Zhao Yun and Sun Ce circled Cao Ren and, with a quick strike, Zhao Yun attacked first, but Cao Ren's armor was thick and his spear just met metal. He pulled back and tried to whack the man with the length of his spear, but the shaft just bounced and wobbled.

Sun Ce thrust his heavier spear forward and Cao Ren parried it with his pike. Finesse, both Zhao Yun and Sun Ce realized, was not enough to defeat this guy. It only took a nod for Zhao Yun and Sun Ce to come to the same realization and they both bodily pushed against Cao Ren. The warrior staggered and Zhao Yun tried to use his spear to trip him up, but failed and Cao Ren turned and sliced him across the shoulder. Sun Ce pulled Cao Ren back before he could do more damage and punched him square in the face. Cao Ren shook his head and growled ignoring the blood running from his nose. He punched Sun Ce right back, issuing a thundering blow to his stomach. Sun Ce blanched, doubling over, but still had his iron grip on Cao Ren's shoulders.

Zhao Yun grabbed Cao Ren's collar and threw the heavy man to the ground, putting his spear end to Cao Ren's face daring him to move foreword. Cao Ren swallowed and accepted defeat, despite wanting to fight to the death for the safety of the girl he barely knew. That would be ridiculous thing to do, but he silently prayed that these gentlemen would treat her right and end Xiao Qiao's heartbreak.

"She's in the second room on the right, just beyond the second set of stairs," Cao Ren confessed. "Get her to safety, you must hurry."

"We will. Trust us," Zhao Yun said softly.

The two young men burst through the door, finding the bedroom. On the bed was beautiful, young woman, more beautiful than any woman Zhao Yun ever remembered seeing, with exception of glimpses of Sun Ce's wife.

Sun Ce's heart went into his throat and scrambled to the bed, trying to rouse his unconscious sister-in-law, "Xiao! Xiao!"

Xiao Qiao was out, her skin clammy but feverish and it had taken on a deathly pale shade. This didn't look good. Sun Ce scooped her small and frightfully light form up into his arms. Zhao Yun peered into Sun Ce's arms taking a good look at the woman. So this was Zhou Yu's woman. Oh man, if he had someone like this taken away from him, he didn't know what he would do. It was hard to say if he would go on a rampage like Zhou Yu, but he would be devastated.

Nodding towards the doorway, Sun Ce breathed quietly, "Cover us, please."

Zhao Yun nodded and led the way.

There soon became a problem. The way out was guarded by angry guards that were behind the door they sealed shut. Sun Ce, sucking in a breath, pulled his spear out before him, cradling Xiao Qiao to his chest with one arm.

"Let the door open. If I fall, promise me you get her to safety."

Zhao Yun laughed, "Just defend yourself until I move the statue. It will only take a second, I assure you."

Once again, Zhao Yun took his sweet time pushing the statue and Sun Ce stared at him incredulously still holding his spear out towards the door, prepared for the onslaught. The doors opened and five guards charged through their weapons at the ready.

Sun Ce groaned, "Mother of god…I can't believe I'm risking my life for this. Well better me than the man who sodomized my sister-in-law."

This gave the guards pause and Zhao Yun crinkled this nose in disgust, "Eww. Who-?"

"I'm talking about Zhou Yu."

"He does that?"

Sun Ce shrugged, "Probably…"

"Good god you people are…"

"Disgusting, I know. You don't know the half of it," Sun Ce turned to the still guards, "So…if you let us go…"

He nodded towards Zhao Yun, "He'll give each of you a hand job."

"What? Jeez!" Zhao Yun had enough and attacked the guards, taking advantage of the situation. Once the guards were all knocked out, Zhao Yun glanced back at the other man with an incredulous look on his face. Was he saying all that stuff for the time? It was a clever ruse, if it was.

Sun Ce just shook his head, "It's funnier with Zhou Yu…"

"How are you two sworn brothers?"

Sun Ce didn't see fit to answer and ran out of the castle.

They sped away from the cliff walls reaching the stone bridge, where Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang ran to them to meet them. Sun Ce, once he was sure they were safe, took this opportunity to lay the delicate body of Xiao Qiao onto the ground. As Sun Ce and Zhao Yun caught their breaths, Yue Ying bent down to examine the girl.

"What happened?" she asked taking in her sickly state, pressing her hand onto Xiao's clammy forehead.

"We don't know," Zhao Yun answered, "she was found unconscious."

Yue Ying's brow furrowed and she lifted the hem of the wool shirt Xiao Qiao was wearing. She gasped, pressing her hand to the girl's stomach.

"What!" Sun Ce asked forcefully. A gasp of surprise wasn't good, "What is it?"

"I'll explain later," Yue Ying answered looking up at the men, "but right now we need to get her to the guard houses by the main camp."

* * *

Cao Cao, preparing to take a leadership role, was astonished and a little sickened when Dian Wei and another soldier dragged in a groaning and crying Xiahou Dun.

"What the hell happened!" he roared, shocked to see his best warrior crying like a wounded dog. Dian Wei gently laid the warrior on the ground. Xiahou Dun was nursing his eye, which was blackened and bloody, an arrow sticking right through it.

"One of the those barbarians threw a broken arrow at him and it stuck right in his eye…"

A doctor that was quickly summoned knelt down by Xiahou Dun's side, examining the wound.

"It's straight through my lord," the doctor said with finality, "we'll have to take the eye out."

Cao Cao groaned watching his cousin's breathing quicken in panic.

"It's a mess out there my lord," Dian Wei said running a hand over his bald head, "We just managed to grab Master Xiahou Dun right before any of those warriors finished him off, and we didn't stay long."

A cold voice spoke before Cao Cao could respond.

"Sooo the Shu have resorted to bringing monsters to fight for them. Maybe we underestimated them for the last time," Sima Yi stroked his chin, eyes on the bleeding eye of Xiahou Dun.

"It isn't Shu…" Dian Wei growled and Cao Cao and Sima Yi both broke their analytical gaze. "It's just those…demons."

Cao Cao's fist clenched and he ground his teeth, "Then how is it that my defenses are being obliterated by a force not even one tenth the size of mine?"

"These guys are driven, my lord. They are fighters of the highest caliber. And they are lead by Zhou Yu. I would know. I have seen him pry open the jaw of one of my men today."

Cao Cao's frustrated gaze came to his bodyguard. Dian Wei lowered his eyes, feeling ashamed for some unknown reason. He felt like a bad dog and was kind of expecting his lord to roll up a scroll and whap him on the nose with it.

"Zhou Yu…" he said in a low voice, "I thought you told me he was out of the PICTURE!"

Dian Wei shook his head, "I said there was a possibility…"

"And you were the one who assumed he would not be able to challenge your army," Sima Yi pointed out, eyes on the ceiling, trying to look innocent as Cao Cao glared at him. As you can imagine, Sima Yi had a hard time looking innocent.

"If you were a better strategist we wouldn't be in this situation!" Cao Cao shot back. He ignored Sima Yi pursing his lips and stroked his beard, "Zhou Yu…he's obviously after the girl."

"Should we just give her to him?"

Cao Cao didn't answer Dian Wei's question, but looked up, seeing Cao Ren stagger through the foyer.

"It's too late," Cao Ren said with regret and sadness, "She's gone."

"What? How?" Cao Cao used a softer tone with Cao Ren than with the other officers. He always respected Cao Ren as an equal and more importantly as a friend.

"Zhao Yun and another considerable soldier broke through the quarter wing and took her away."

"Do you think Zhou Yu knows?" Sima Yi asked, watching his lord pace to the doors outside.

Cao Cao tuned his ears to the fighting. He could hear the clashing and the cries of horror and the dying. Of all the battles he had supervised, this had to be the most disgusting sounding of all. He didn't really want to see the damage.

"He's still fighting it seems," Cao Cao murmured, head down. "It's hard to say if he will stop."

Dian Wei shook his head but didn't want to answer aloud.

"What are you going to do, my lord," Sima Yi asked.

"Retreat to Guan Du. It's time we abandon this place and handle Yuan Shao."

Sima Yi ran his hand on the stone-carved pillar of the foyer, looking up at the magnificent architectural structure that was going to be abandoned.

"Well, this was money well spent," Sima Yi sighed.

"Shut up and grab your purse and start heading out."

"What about you?"

Cao Cao continued his habit of stroking his bearded chin, "I will remain here for a while until most of the troops are on their way out. I had sent someone to get more archers so we can defend this place a little longer. Cao Pi, however, will guard the retreat."

* * *

The battlefield became eerily quiet and Mustafa kneeled next to his wounded brother that he rescued by throwing an arrow into the eye of a swordsman. Mustafa tore the hem of his dark clothing and wrapped it around the bloodied shoulder.

"_Are you alright, brother?"_ he asked softly.

His comrade laughed out loud, placing a hand on his shoulder, _"You, lamb boy, need to have a little faith in me."_

They both stood and joined their brethren and fighting off the last of the remaining soldiers. They charged to the walls of the compound and on Zhou Yu's shout as they almost reached the stone façade they slid feet-first onto the ground, dragging their shields over their bodies, covering themselves as the archers rained arrows down upon them.

They lay on their backs, smirking to themselves, as the arrows didn't penetrate them at all, even though their shields weren't that large. Up on the walls, they heard the archery captains yell and shout, frustrated that they haven't done any damage.

Xiahou Yuan seethed, and pulled out his arrows and began firing them. He hit the Turks all right, but only their shields. They were impenetrable. He shouted curses at his men, even in front of his own lord. Cao Cao didn't seem to mind. Or he really wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly, the back row of shielded Turks, brought up their bows and grabbed the arrows that were sticking in the ground and in their shields. On their backs they shot to the sky, hitting the archers on the wall, bringing Cao Cao's arrows right back to him. Archers were fazed and confused and Xiahou Yuan was staring in horror as the defensive archers started falling, blood staining the white stone.

"What are you doing? Keep firing!" he yelled.

"We can't!" one of the captains called. "We are running out of arrows and archers-"

The captain was cut off as an arrow went straight threw his neck, and he fell directly in front of his commander. Suddenly the sound of arrows flying stopped.

What remained of Wei's archers took a deep breath of relief, but Xiahou Yuan's jaw clenched as he stared down at his fallen captain.

Shot with their own arrows. Damn the gods. Damn those beasts lurking below the wall. Xiahou Yuan glanced at the arrow-ridden wall filled with dead archers.

"Curse those heathens!" he barked, "Everyone, pick up the arrows from the dead and fire back! Let's give them a taste of their own medicine."

Cao Cao's brow furrowed, "Wait."

All the archers stopped what they were doing and Xiahou Yuan glanced back at his cousin, begging for an explanation.

"We have very few archers left, there is no sense in giving them arsenal to finish them all off. Let us wait until the back up archers arrive."

Down below, the Turks stood removing their shields from over them, waiting for the next move. But all they could do was stare at the tall wall. Mustafa stood beside Zhou Yu eyeing the man's wounds. He was still standing, that was a relief, but he was breathing heavily like an enraged bull and it was hard say if it was because of his rage or because of his injuries.

Zhou Yu stepped back and glanced up at the wall and as a figure stepped forward into view staring down at them. He knew who this figure was. Cao Cao was just staring down at the carnage and the men who caused it. Zhou Yu's nose wrinkled and a growl emitted from his throat, his golden, fiery eyes on his prey. He couldn't smell the bastard, but he could see him.

"_Mukha'de! Wawu'd ana araki tahtariq'u fisa'yl menma allahab! (_Deceiver! I would see you burn in a torrent of flame!)_"_ Zhou Yu cursed to himself, snarling at the figure hiding behind the protection of the stone walls. He spat out blood onto the ground. He wasn't sure if it was his own or someone else's, but he didn't care. Taking a deep breath, tears began leaking from his eyes.

So this was the end of the line.

Mouth twitching slightly, Cao Cao took in the man who had caused this much trouble. Normally, he would have marveled at such savagery and now he was reminiscing that he could have had such a warrior on his staff. Yet, all this carnage for one girl…

It seemed pointless. No, it didn't seem right. That was a figure of a man who didn't just want his woman; he wanted to prove something. He wanted blood to quench his insatiable rage and unreleased lust.

Xiahou Yuan readied his bow and pulled out his last arrow, taking aim at Zhou Yu.

"Don't waste your arrow until you are sure you have a fatal shot," Cao Cao instructed.

"Fatal shot," Xiahou Yuan took a closer look at their enemy who had a least five arrows stuck in his body. He reeled back a little in shock, "How is he still standing?"

Chuckling, Cao Cao finally tore his eyes away from the dead battlefield, "You have no need to worry. We are up here and they are down there…"

As Cao Cao was joking with his cousin, Zhou Yu glanced down at his feet finding a spear lying on the ground. He kicked it up into his hand that was already wound back and threw the spear towards the wall, interrupting Cao Cao as it narrowly missed his head, grazing the top lobe of his ear. Xiahou Yuan jumped and choked on a yelp, yet Cao Cao remained still, rooted in shock. Bringing his hand up to his lobe, he gently touched it, feeling warm blood flow.

"The tiger has challenged me," Cao Cao breathed, his voice faltering, "But I am still safe in my nest. They cannot hope to climb this wall."

Regardless of what Cao Cao had said Xiahou Yuan was not relieved. His bow was shaking in his hand, itching to use his last arrow.

"As soon as more archers get here, I will take my leave," Cao Cao murmured sounding content.

"_What do we do now? We can't jump that high and the walls are too smooth to climb," _one of the Turks told Zhou Yu. He didn't turn his gaze from Cao Cao. What the Turk said was right. They would not be able to climb that tall stone wall. But Cao Cao was right there and he couldn't wait to have that bastard's neck in his jaws.

Zhou Yu blinked, taking in the quiet battlefield. He had an idea.

As Cao Cao still paced the wall he observed Zhou Yu say something to the Turks. Then, the Turks did something that disturbed him. They dispersed and grabbed dead soldiers, some carrying two, and drew closer to the wall, placing the corpses of Wei soldiers against the wall. Zhou Yu dragged a few mangled soldiers and began stacking them on top of each other by the wall. The Turks were creating a wall of dead Wei soldiers.

"What the hell?" Xiahou Yuan squinted down at them. Normally, soldiers were given burials of honor or burned on a pyre, but this Zhou Yu used them as a tool for revenge. It was degrading.

Liu Bei, from his spot on next to Zhuge Liang, swallowed. The battlefield was a mess of mangled bodies, blood, gore, limbs, and weapons. After a while, as the Turks continued building their wall of corpses, Zhou Yu stood back and continued pacing, muscles tight, eyes still on the figures on the wall.

"He would make a dangerous enemy one day," Liu Bei murmured to himself, but Zhuge Liang caught him.

"Or an indispensable ally," he drawled cocking his head, impressed with the resourcefulness of this strategy.

* * *

A/N: Its been a while, but its getting close to the end of this story. Let's hope Zhou Yu can keep that PCP thing he's got going or else he's really gonna be hurtin'. BTW, anyone see the fairy tale DLC? Fun stuff, but being me I over analyzed the whole Red Riding Hood and Wolf Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao had. My mind went straight to the sexual allegory of that tale rather than the fact that it was put out for fun costumes. Oh well. Again, review as always.


	19. End of the Line

Disclaimer: All usual stuff applies.

Chapter 19: End of the Line

_"Nine men in ten are would-be suicides..." ~Benjamin Franklin._

As hours passed, and the bodies were piled but they had yet to reach anywhere near the top of the wall.

"_We are running out of bodies and we've barely made it halfway up the wall,"_ Mustafa whispered to Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu's jaw quivered and he glanced at the ground closing his eyes, thinking. Looking over at his shield, he contemplated his next move with his brow furrowed. Much to Mustafa's surprise, Zhou Yu unstrapped the shield from his arm and dropped it on the ground. He moved forward raising his sword, shouting at the Turks.

Blood drained from Cao Cao's face as the Turks stopped stacking corpses on the wall and formed up. Instead of forming a line side-by-side, the Turks formed three lines front-to-back and ran up and climbed the wall of corpses, slinging their shields over on their backs. All the Turks placed their shields over their heads creating a silvery human ramp that sloped up the wall.

Sword in hand, Zhou Yu stood a good distance away.

"Where the fuck are those archers!" Cao Cao yelled frantically, looking around hoping that help would arrive.

Zhou Yu sprinted towards the ramp, climbing over the shields, reaching high enough to leap over the wall.

Almost seeing in slow motion, Xiahou Yuan pulled his last arrow, positioned it, aimed and let it fly. Before Zhou Yu could land and cut into Cao Cao, his airborne momentum was interrupted as the arrow hit his side. It was enough for Cao Cao to draw his own sword and defend himself from Zhou Yu's downward slash.

Cao Cao blocked the attack pushed the wounded Zhou Yu off the wall. Zhou Yu recovered in time to hang onto the ledge. Down below the Turks stared up, prepared to catch Zhou Yu if he fell.

Xiahou Yuan didn't waste any time. He pulled his lord away, "It's not worth the risk! We must go! Now!"

Cao Cao, still stunned, nodded and fled with the officer before Zhou Yu recovered.

Zhou Yu growled wincing at the pain in his side. Maybe it was one arrow too many, but at hearing Cao Cao try to make an escape he pushed the pain away. He lifted himself up on the wall and rolled, grabbing at his side. Breaking the shaft of the arrow as he did with the other ones, he quickly got to his feet and gave chase, going deeper towards the actual castle. He had no idea where Cao Cao or his comrades ran off to, but the only logical way given the design of the place was straight. With no back up, Zhou Yu made sure to avoid any distractions, but the place seemed empty, even as he entered into the main square in front of the castle's many broad stone steps.

This place was ghost town; the only sound was his steps through the thin layer of snow on the ground.

"Halt right there!" a voice said. Zhou Yu turned around and found a young man with long black hair and a creased serious face, as if he had already experienced enough stress for a lifetime. The soldiers followed him were the last of Wei's guards and they began circling around him.

"I have no quarrel with you. I am only after Cao Cao."

The soldier rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, you and everyone else. Regardless, as his son, it is my duty to see that he does not come to harm. No matter how much of an asshole he might be."

Zhou Yu gripped his sword, eyes narrowing on the man. This was Cao Cao's son. Something so precious to Cao Cao was right here in his hands…

Cao Pi didn't like the look this savage looking man was giving him. It was like he had found his next meal. Zhou Yu flipped his sword in his hand and quickly shoved it into a nearby guard and sliced off the head of another. Slicing at all the guards who came after him, Zhou Yu made these kills quickly, his intentions still on Cao Pi. He grabbed the tassel of the helmet of another guard and pulled him down on the ground before stabbing him. The last guard ran after him, but Zhou Yu, leaving his sword in the body of the previously fallen soldier, dodged the guard's sword thrust and grappled him pulling him down, running his throat along the edge of the sword until blood sprayed out violently.

Cao Pi swallowed and backed away in horror, still keeping his swords at the ready, but it was obvious that he would rather run than use them. Eyes still on him, Zhou Yu pulled his sword out of the body and slowly strode toward Cao Pi.

"If I can't have Cao Cao," he growled low, like thunder. "Your blood would be just as fine…"

* * *

The sweet, sweet feeling of consciousness finally gripped Xiao Qiao and she found herself lying in a straw bed. She still felt sicker than hell, but her heart felt so wonderfully light when she noticed her sister and brother-in-law looking down at her, their worried faces diminishing to relieved smiles.

"Oh Xiao!" her sister hugged her tightly, barely holding back tears, "thank the heavens you are alright."

Another woman at her bedside with auburn hair smiled, "How do you feel?"

Xiao didn't answer, but glanced around. They were in a wooden building where soldiers were tending to mildly wounded comrades. Their injuries didn't look too severe. Aside from her sister and Sun Ce, there was no one here she recognized.

"Where am I?"

"In the medical shack of Shu camp," the auburn haired woman explained.

"Xiao," Sun Ce said softly, his charming smile wide, "I am so glad you are alright. When I got you out of that building I wasn't so sure you were going to make it."

So Sun Ce saved her. That was a relief. So none of this was a dream. She hoped she wasn't in a dream. It would tear her apart if she woke up in that bed again and seeing Cao Ren reading again.

Cao Ren wasn't bad though. She had to thank him, if she ever saw him again.

Yet, there was someone who she was pining for all along and he wasn't in this happily-ever-after picture.

"Zhou Yu," she whispered softly, wiping her cold sweat from her brow. "Where's Zhou Yu?"

They were silent and Sun Ce's eyes drifted to the ground. Her heart plummeted, causing a belly ache, "He's not-he's not…is he?"

"No, no, he's alive, I believe," Sun Ce immediately met her gaze, but he was still hesitant to explain. "He's still fighting, Xiao."

"Fighting? What for?"

Sun Ce opened his mouth, trying to get words out, but he slumped his head, failing to explain, "I don't know. He was fighting to get you back, but now…he won't stop. He won't stop until someone kills him."

She didn't bother asking more questions. Xiao threw over the covers, and jumped out of bed, ignoring the wave of nausea that followed.

"Xiao! What are you doing?" Da protested shooting to her feet.

"I'm going back-"

"You can't go out there in your current condition!"

Xiao stiffened, her voice shaking, "I have to go see him."

She began to move toward the exit but Sun Ce chased after her and stopped her by grabbing her shoulders, "Wait! Wait, Xiao. Hold on."

He turned her around, "You can't go. Xiao…he's…not the same Zhou Yu. Even if you go, god knows what he'll do."

"But, he was out there risking his life for me. What is he doing now? And why aren't people helping him?"

Sun Ce glanced around and directed his gaze at Yue Ying, "That is a good question. Why is Zhou Yu the only one fighting _your_ battles?"

Yue Ying bit her tongue, feeling insulted, but it was true. Aside from the soldiers in the shack, Shu lost very few soldiers and had hardly participated in the battle. Even as they were here, the Shu were sitting idle, waiting.

"I have to go get him before he is killed," Xiao said.

"You're not listening Xiao!" Sun Ce yelled, "I don't want to see you hurt. He has made a decision…sort of and it is on him. You shouldn't get caught up in the crossfire."

Hearing all this was breaking her heart and she felt helpless. Zhou Yu was out there, somewhere, probably wreaking havoc, judging by what Sun Ce had seen. All her of her dreams of him recently were nightmares, but were they a premonition? She hoped not. Maybe she should stay and leave him to his own accord.

Stay and forget about him. Somewhere in her mind, Xiao Qiao had been having doubts about her relationship with him. Hell, she had always had doubts. Being trapped in Cao Cao's palace, all she could do is reminisce about her history with Zhou Yu. Some were good memories, but most were less than happy moments. And yet, her heart always sought him out. She would continue to pine for him, wondering where he was, what he was up to, if he was healthy, if he was enjoying himself. It was hopeless; Xiao couldn't bear it if he was taken away from her so early, when they were starting a new type of relationship. A new life…

Even though it wasn't easy, she shoved Sun Ce away from her and ran out of the shack. Sun Ce blinked, a little slack-jawed. He didn't know what to do at this point. He was afraid of what to do as it was apparent that Xiao had her heart set out on one thing, but if anything happened to her...

He glanced back at his wife for some sort of direction. She looked stunned, but more importantly, pissed.

"What are you still doing here?" she threw finger in the direction of the door, "Go after her and gods help you if you don't bring her back safe."

_Dammit_, Ce groaned inwardly, _Women and their hormones…_

Unfortunately, by the time he grew the balls to move, he went out and found that she was nowhere to be seen. He asked a soldier about Xiao and the man said that he spotted the girl heading towards the hills. Immediately he ran off in that direction calling out Xiao's name.

_Damn she's fast_, he thought as he rustled through the woods up the hills. Even as he moved up the hill, the same way he went to get to the castle, he glanced down at the empty battlefield. The silence was grave, the corpses still stacked on top of each other by the wall. The wall of corpses could easily clog a dam, but it still wasn't as tall as the wall of Cao Cao's stone fortress.

He glanced ahead when he heard galloping. Zhuge Liang galloped to him, and stopped his horse.

"The girl's heading to the bridge!" he informed pointing ahead looking concerned. "I had tried to reason with her, but I don't think she even acknowledged my existence."

"God dammit Xiao!"

* * *

After a forceful crunch, Cao Pi landed hard on the ground. He was beaten badly. There was a bruise on his left eye and his lip was bleeding. Zhou Yu had been taking his time with him, punching him and beating him, knocking him down after every charge. Cao Pi was winded and definitely afraid. Never in his life had he been so afraid of death. It would be coming soon. As Zhou Yu strode towards him eyes ablaze, Cao Pi tried to crawl away backwards but was met with a wall and a long fall. He could either fall to his death or be beaten to a pulp. Zhou Yu thrust his sword at him, a hair's width away from Cao Pi's throat.

"He took something precious away from me…" he growled, deranged and crazed, teeth clenched. "Now he will know the pain of having something taken away from him."

Cao Pi's Adam's apple bobbed, inadvertently touching the tip of the sword. He winced, not really embracing the idea of death.

Zhou Yu had Cao Pi by the neck, his thirst for revenge quenched but not entirely satisfied. He poked his tongue out of his mouth to taste the air. He could smell and taste fear.

"Zhou Yu…"

He blinked and stared wide-eyed at Cao Pi, as if that voice was coming from him. That voice. He had heard it before.

He shook his head, trying to get the illusions and voices out of his head. Zhou Yu returned to do what he set out to do, but the hand that held the sword was shaking.

"Zhou Yu!"

Furious, he slowly turned his head, eyes glaring. Standing there on the snow covered stone path was a figure, her light brown hair loose and whipping in the wind. He blinked and then his mouth turned into a snarl. If it were possible he was even more enraged than before. He could just spit.

And yet still, she stared at him with those fear filled eyes, as if she were staring at a monstrosity. He hung his head, tears threatening to leak out of his eyes.

"_Alihah min fudhulki la tahaikum la'ima shakhsiyah min hatha q'abayl…(_Gods, please do not taunt me with such a figure…It is surely unreal.)"

He spoke with a raspy whisper, weak compared to his growl. He couldn't take his eyes away from the figure, but he wanted it to go away.

When Xiao Qiao found him, he was beating a young man, wanting to inflict as much pain as possible without killing him. As she set her eyes on him, the first time in over a month, she couldn't quite comprehend or believe what she saw. There was Zhou Yu, she assumed, thicker with taught and bulging muscles. Before, he would never have been compared to a juggernaut of a warrior like Lu Bu, but now he loomed over the man emitting such strength and power. Aside from the new body frame, he was hardly recognizable; his dark hair was stringy and wet with blood and he had rugged beard on his face, a strange sight. Blood was everywhere, splashed and spattered and dripping on his body. Broken shafts of arrows stuck out from his body, and he had bleeding gashes and cuts, but he didn't seem to pay them mind. His bloody body, without a shirt, pants torn and stained, he looked like a savage. A barbarian. A beast in human skin.

When she had called his name he looked at her and snarled, his piercing eyes filled with anger and rage. He might just attack her. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling cold and sadness. Sun Ce was right. This wasn't Zhou Yu. At least not the one she was used to. She knew his anger first hand, but this rage was at an almost inhuman degree.

His breath came out through his clenched teeth, like a seething bull leering at his enemy. He tried to tear his attention away from the mocking shade back to his prey. Yet he hesitated and turned his head. She was still there…and she spoke.

"Please, Zhou Yu…"

His gaze softened, his lower lip moving trying to form words. The hand that held his sword lowered and he slowly took a few heavy steps towards her.

"Xiao Qiao…"

Suddenly all broiling rage dissipated, as did his energy. Devoid of this drive, his body weakened from abuse, quite suddenly, his legs gave out. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

As soon as she saw him sink to his knees she ran to him, desperate to try to catch him. Xiao had failed, but she sank down and tried to gather him to her hoping he was still alive.

"Xiao!" Sun Ce called as he and Zhuge Liang rushed to them. Xiao didn't raise her head to acknowledge them. She remained, tears spilling down her cheeks as she cradled Zhou Yu's unconscious head in her lap. Sun Ce knelt down behind her, hands on her shoulders. He tried to say something, but he saw the state of Zhou Yu and words failed him. He glanced up at Cao Pi and jerked his head towards the palace, "Go."

Cao Pi heaved in a few panicked breaths and scrambled away.

"Is he going to be alright?" Xiao sniffed, even if she had an idea of the answer. Zhuge Liang knelt down beside them and pulled out an arrow from Zhou Yu's body, examining the tip. He stroked his goatee, his brow wrinkled.

"These tips have been dipped in poison," he dropped the arrow and glanced at Zhou Yu's body, "It is a miracle that he was still standing."

"His body was trained for such things," a broken voice said and they looked up. Mustafa and a few of the Turks had appeared out of the snow blind to help their fallen brother, but it had been too late. Now, Zhou Yu had finally fallen, body being cradled by a young woman.

"In our training, we had built an immunity to poison. They would give us doses of poison over time, slowly building a tolerance. But the body can only stand so much…"

"Wait…you speak Chinese?" Sun Ce asked incredulously, surprised.

Mustafa nodded, "Sort of."

Xiao glanced up at the man, "Can you help him?"

"We need to get him back to shelter," Zhuge Liang whispered in explanation. "We can only help him there."

As he said that, the Turks approached Xiao and knelt down, gently picking Zhou Yu up by the shoulders and legs, prying him away from her. Xiao was reluctant to let him go, but as the Turks softly whispered to each other and treated Zhou Yu with care, she had no choice but let them take him away.

* * *

A/N: Its sort of over...or is it? Whatev. Review to let me know the obvious. Whatever that is. I rewrote this chapter like five times and it still didn't turn out the way I wanted.


	20. Afterfight

Disclaimer: Don't own this so don't go tellin' all them lawyers.

Chapter 20: Afterfight

_"A dog in desperation will leap over a wall"~Chinese Proverb_

As he finally came to, his body felt spent, exhausted. He realized he was in a straw bed, upper body propped up by a small bail of hay. His head had been resting against the stone wall, but despite his discomfort, he really didn't much care. For the first time in a month he had rested, finally, and his body demanded more. That was probably why when he tried to get up his body felt heavy and wouldn't budge. That combined with the tight bandages wrapped around his abdomen, chest, arms and shoulders, he realized we would not be moving anytime soon.

So, Zhou Yu took this opportunity to survey the surroundings. He was in some sort of hospital shack, most of the beds empty. He couldn't really determine where he was, but given the relaxed state his body was in, it was most likely an ally shack. He must've taken too many arrows. Then seeing his mate must've been a dream. A cursed dream. He wanted to feel anger but he was too weak to. Zhou Yu, giving up, rested his head back against the wall, and let his eyes begin to drift close again, wanting to dream of seeing her one last time.

He heard someone enter the room and his eyes snapped open. A young woman, her light brown hair loose and down on her shoulders entered and made her way towards him. He stared aghast, not quite believing his eyes. He was sure his heart was about to explode.

The girl sat down next to him, barely hiding her own shock at seeing him awake.

"Thank the heavens you are alright," she whispered.

Mouth slack he blinked, tears forming in his eyes, "Xiao…is that you?"

"Every part of me," she giggled with a relieved smile.

My gods, it had been so long since he had seen anything so beautiful. Her skin and face were still soft, her hair loose and slightly disheveled. He clenched his teeth and swallowed as she blushed from him staring at her. Her cheeks turning red and her scent…

He suddenly reached over and pulled her onto his lap. She shrieked in surprise and found herself straddling his vulnerable form. As vulnerable as he was, he was unnaturally strong as his thick arms wrapped around her and brought her to him. His body was twitching violently, her warm body almost too much for him to handle, but for god sakes he could not let go.

He nuzzled her neck, the hairs of his beard tickling her skin as he inhaled her scent and kissed her neck, not caring if they were in a public.

"I…" he growled huskily barely hanging onto control. He then buried his head into her chest, whimpering, "I...needed you."

She gasped as she felt tear stain her chest and it was obvious that Zhou Yu was not willing to let go, as if he felt that he was in a dream.

"My lord…" she sighed with a pained expression, "…You're not well."

With that she pushed him back gently, so he could ease comfortably against the hay. Her eyes traveled his form. It hurt her to see him bandaged this way, the white stripes stained with red from his wounds. His chest was rising and falling heavily. His eyes were diverted to the side, not looking her in the eye. She examined his tired face. His beard was not nearly as thick or long as Huang Gai's beard but it was fuller than Lu Meng's scruff, the fine silky hairs fitting the contours of his jaw and chin nicely, if it didn't look so unkempt. Lines were etched into his forehead and between his eyebrows after chronic strain and weariness. His eyes were sunken and red rimmed, heavy lines underneath them. And with that beard, he looked like he aged ten years in a matter of a month. Her breath hitched and she hesitantly touched his cheek with her fingertips, biting her lip.

He exhaled through his nose and glanced at her eyes briefly, before looking away and moving his hands to his neck. He untied the thing around his neck and handed it to her.

"Here…" he whispered with a pained look, brow creasing and making his furrow lines deeper. She glanced down at the object. It was her ribbon. He had kept her ribbon. It was blood and sweat stained, but there was little doubt that it was hers.

Sniffing back tears, she reached up the sleeve of her wool shirt and pulled out the Sun pendant. She smiled and tied the repaired pendant around his neck. Smiling, she adjusted the pendant, straightening it, but as Xiao glanced up he she saw that his head was hung, eyes saddened, as if he was feeling shame and regret.

Reaching up, she cupped his cheek, trying to peer into his eyes. When she achieved contact, she smiled, "It's over. You don't have to fight anymore."

She wanted to calm him, to have him smile again, but Zhou Yu just shook his head and gently took her hand away from his cheek, staring at her like he was about to do the hardest thing he ever had to do. She didn't really want to know what it was.

"I couldn't help but think…when you were away…about…us," he whispered brokenly, the lines under his eyes seeming to get deeper. His chest rose and fell rapidly and Xiao heard him swallow.

"What is it?" she said impatiently, her soft brown eyes going wider and misty. Xiao had done some thinking too and if they were thinking of similar things, she had a feeling of what he was going to say…if he was sane.

"I have to let you go," he replied laying it all out. His words were vague but she knew what he meant, and her heart stopped. Xiao willed herself not to cry and feigned ignorance.

"I…don't understand…"

"The way I treat you. I put you in danger and more importantly, I failed to protect you. I just can't do this…" Zhou Yu failed to mention his instability and his volatile disposition. He was so sure he would die that he didn't even think about this conversation. The gods were cruel in keeping him alive to let him suffer more. His chin almost hit his chest as he lowered his head, thinking about the day he let go of her hand. His whole life and outlook must have changed at that moment.

Xiao's heart sank into her gut and she felt nervous and conflicted, "But… we were doing so good. We were just starting to…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. So many words were floating in her head, that she couldn't quite organize them into coherent thoughts. Not wanting to rant or blabber she just closed her mouth.

"I feel it is the best for you," he continued. "You are free…"

_Free?_ Her mind screamed. It wasn't as if he bound her everyday in chains. Half the decisions she made were her own and many were on a whim. She wasn't bound. He had said he felt it was best for her, but what about him? What would happen to him? If her being away for so long caused him to grow so mad, what about if she left his jurisdiction forever. He had said he needed her a second ago, didn't he?

"Can't you just wait before making a decision? You are not in your right mind," she complained reaching up to stroke his matted hair, but he just jerked out of the way a sour expression on his face as his sanity was being questioned. Yet she had a point. Zhou Yu may have had fleeting thoughts about letting her go, but it was hard to determine if it wasn't just one of his deranged thoughts.

"And why don't I get a say in this?" she thought aloud.

"Because…" Zhou Yu couldn't continue. He didn't have a good explanation aside from 'It's better for us'. Given Xiao Qiao's personality, he needed to give clear, concrete explanations for her to believe it or even take it into consideration.

Xiao Qiao, after he didn't give her a clear answer, got off him and stood peering down on him, "At least wait until you are well, then can we just talk about this? Please?"

Her request wasn't unreasonable, but his jaw clenched. So it wasn't going to be easy. What was he hoping for? For her to say okay and go separate ways? It wasn't that simple. Like their relationship, it had to be complicated. He just nodded.

Then she smiled, relieved, "Alright then. Try not to think. Just rest. Okay, my lord?"

He turned his head away, not wanting to look at her, lest it sway his thoughts.

Xiao, saddened on the inside turned to leave her lord alone to rest. As she reached the doorway, she was face-to-face with her wide-eyed panicky sister.

"By the gods in heaven, Xiao, thank goodness you are okay," Da grabbed her by the shoulders and began fussing over her, trying to see if she was damaged anywhere.

"I'm fine Da…"

"I was worried sick! Don't run off like that again!"

Da sucked in a breath but her tone didn't change, "Are you sure you are okay? You don't feel light-headed or fatigued? You must be resting, what with the baby-"

"Shhh!" Xiao said harshly waving her hands frantically trying to get Da to stop talking, but it was too late.

On the bed, Zhou Yu had heard their conversation, "What?"

Xiao froze and ducked her head, ice filling the pit of her stomach. His voice was just as icy, "What baby?"

Xiao didn't answer and set her gaze straight on Da. Even Da seemed frightened. Zhou Yu, despite the pain, eased out of his bed and stood, moving so that he was behind Xiao, staring at the two girls, his brow violently creased, lines going deeper up his forehead.

"What baby, Xiao?"

Xiao turned, her eyes full of fear and immediately Da used that time to slip away, cursing her big mouth. Even bandaged and wounded, Zhou Yu looked frightening and intense, his bigger frame creating an imposing aura even when a few meters away.

She swallowed as he drew closer. He grabbed her wrists and wrenched her out of the doorway and pressed her against the wall, eyes not leaving hers. His mouth was parted and it was obvious his teeth were clenched. His breath washed over her face and she was afraid to blink, even as one of his hands curved around her, running up her side. He slowly lifted the hem of the wool shirt, letting his hand slip underneath to cup her abdomen. His throat bobbed and his jaw muscle twitched violently, nose wrinkling.

"Zhou Yu, you are awake-" Sun Ce entered through the door and stopped seeing the situation.

Blinking Zhou Yu backed away, shaking his head, eyes wide in shock, not quite understanding.

"Are you-?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, knowing what he was about to ask. She was afraid how he would react, and that was namely why she didn't tell him.

He swallowed hard and exhaled before choking out, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

He rushed away and braced himself over an empty bed and vomited over the side, his back quaking violently as he retched. They cringed as they saw him get sick and once he stopped his body practically collapsed on the bed. Yet he still managed hold himself up with his arms.

Finally he stood back up, wiping his mouth with his forearm. His eyes were hard on her.

"The child can't be mine," he growled so softly that the others couldn't quite hear him. "It's impossible...I took precautions."

"She's three months along," Da cut in and Sun Ce stared back at her wide-eyed shaking his head as if he were telling her to not say anything else.

So no one from Wei did this to her. It had to have been him. He's the one who did this to her, even when he tried to take precautions against such issues. Yet she was three months along and Da knew…

"When did you find out?"

"Before we left the cottage to return to Jiang Dong," she answered heaving a shuddering his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he barked, slowly regressing to his more primal nature. "Are you that afraid of me! That you couldn't tell me these things!"

Sun Ce moved behind Xiao and stood at the side, prepared to get in between the two if things got difficult. Xiao let tears spill from her eyes, shaking in terror.

"You…were already so stressed. I didn't want to worry you," Xiao managed to explain.

"Shut up! I know you and every one else sees me as a monster. Now you know why you need to get out of my jurisdiction."

He was hyperventilating by now and it was clearly not good for his condition.

"Wait…you want a separation?" Sun Ce turned to Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu didn't acknowledge Sun Ce. He still kept his steely gaze on his wife.

Sun Ce must've been the bravest or the stupidest man in the world. He got closer to Zhou Yu and touched him on the arm, "I don't think you realize the situation, Zhou Yu. Separation is a lot harder when there is a child involved."

Zhou Yu swallowed and ran his hand through his hair. He placed a hand on the nearby bed, leaning over it, not gazing at his sworn brother or the two women.

"What if…" he said heavily, voice filled with uncertainty and regret, "What if it was taken out of the picture? What if there was no child..."

Xiao gave an audible gasp, bracing an arm around her abdomen as if she were protecting her unborn child from imminent violence. Sun Ce couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You can't be serious. You better not mean what I think you mean."

Zhou Yu began breathing harder, teeth seething, before he whirled around standing, "What would you have me do! She can't stay with me. Look at her! She quakes at the mere sound of my voice!"

"What about how I feel, my lord!" Xiao burst through a fit of desperation. She should've lost it, especially after having her unborn child's life threatened, "Why can't you and I just talk about this?"

"I would've thought you'd be more on board with this…"

"I am not!" She had plenty of good reasons not to be, even if she sounded hysterical. Tears were spilling now. "You are my lord. And I just have to say that I love you. I don't want to be away from you."

Zhou Yu didn't seem at all affected by the pseudo-confession. In fact, he looked like he didn't believe it, "You aren't in love with me. You are just a girl…"

Xiao listened no more and set her jaw firm. His pessimism disgusted her. How dare he tell her how she felt. He barely said his piece before she marched straight up to him and slapped him hard in the face.

Sun Ce started forward prepared to break up a fight as he stared at them both expectantly.

"No, my lord," Xiao said in a low dangerous, shuddering voice, "you may think you know about everything but _you_ know nothing when it comes to care or affection, no matter how much you try to hide it with poetry and music. You are truly just a selfish man."

Zhou Yu snapped both from the words and the fact that the girl had dared to strike him. He lunged forward snarling, but Sun Ce stood in between them and grabbed Zhou Yu by the shoulders, trying to restrain him. Xiao Qiao looked on in fear and backed into the embrace of her sister. Zhou Yu struggled against Ce, trying to go after Xiao, and in almost an instant, the Zhou Yu who was respected as a genius and collected man, turned into an animal. Xiao's heart broke into a thousand pieces as she wept, watching Zhou Yu's eyes stare at her.

"You dare call me selfish!" he spat, still struggling against Sun Ce, "Do you know how many men I killed for you! How much blood I spilt? I did it all because of you! Look at me, Xiao! Look at what I am for you!"

He continued growling a few more incoherent things, before Sun Ce gathered the most of his strength and turned Zhou Yu around, throwing him over the bed.

"Calm down, Zhou Yu!"

Zhou Yu began breathing hard, as if he had run a marathon, eyes wide as he tried to calm himself. Sun Ce, keeping a light hand on Zhou Yu's back, turned to his wife.

"You'd better take her away. Now!"

Da ushered a weeping Xiao out of the room and Sun Ce glanced down on the heavily breathing man. He was twitching, muscles tight, but it was obvious he was resisting the urge to attack something. Zhou Yu's eyes were wide as if he had just expelled a demon and realized what he had done.

Sun Ce couldn't say anything. He had no idea what to say as he stared down at his sworn brother who was totally stripped of anything that separated him from the animal world. After years of knowing and fighting with this man, there were very few cases in which his control was stripped. In this situation, he was stripped bare.

Sun Ce helped Zhou Yu back into his bed and he complied with hollow countenance as if his mind were gone. That night, Sun Ce got his troops to prepare for the trek home in the morning. As he spoke to his few soldiers, his voice was wavering, something that wasn't good for the demoralized soldiers to hear. Yet the soldiers were compliant and understanding. They had seen what Zhou Yu had done and the way he was.

Liu Bei looked on, feeling a bittersweet hold on everyone. In theory there was no victor here. Well, technically, he won. He was the only one who won, despite his minimal involvement. The Wei lost so many soldiers and the Wu saw the deterioration of one of its most loyal citizens so close after the death of their mighty leader. He, at the very least, gave Sun Ce and his soldiers comfortable accommodations for the night. However, Sun Ce and one other soldier stayed in the medical wing where Zhou Yu was held to guard him. Xiao Qiao slept with Da for the night in a comfortable bed after Yue Ying took one last look at her health.

The next morning, the soldiers of Wu were set to head off and Liu Bei waited outside to say goodbye. Xiao was with her sister, feeling exhausted. Yue Ying said that as far as she could tell, she and her baby were healthy for the most part but it was important not to do anything overtaxing. She had already endured kidnapping and imprisonment at the hands of Cao Cao and harassment by her husband. Not much else could more overtaxing, at least not emotionally. The soldiers were silent when Sun Ce and two other guards brought out a bound Zhou Yu. This unnerved them, seeing their strategist bound and half naked like a prisoner being led to the horses. Xiao stared after Zhou Yu, tears leaking from her eyes at seeing him this way. Zhou Yu was silent and compliant, even after being bound by his own lord. His gaze however flicked towards her as he passed by, before lowering his head. As he passed Zhuge Liang, he gave the man a cold, calculating look, but the man with the fan didn't dare say anything and looked on.

Sun Ce and a guard gently forced Zhou Yu onto a horse, whose reigns were held by another horseman. Once the man was settled Sun Ce approached Liu Bei and bowed out of respect, yet it was obvious all he wanted to do is to get back to Jiang Dong.

"Thank you for your hospitality and for putting up with Zhou Yu."

"I honestly don't know what could've happened, unless he was like that before," Liu Bei admitted. Yet, given Zhou Yu's pseudo fame, he figured the man was once a well put-together individual. Now was obviously not the case.

"Don't concern yourself with him," Sun Ce sighed, sounding like a parent apologizing for his obstinate child.

"I realize you have your own problems to deal with, so we won't call upon any sort of agreement. We shall call this a coincidental union, for now," Liu Bei assured, feeling genuinely sorry for the Wu leader.

Upon saying that, Sun Ce nodded, before turning back and marching to his own horse. With a wave of his hand, he and his soldiers left the compound gates towards Jiang Dong.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...just...yeah. Probably waaaay too much drama for your guys' tastes.


	21. Infirmities of Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they own themselves, and the revamp was done by Tecmo-Koei

Chapter 21: Infirmities of Friendship

_Keep thy friend_

_Under thy own life's key ~ _All's Well that Ends Well _by William Shakespeare_

The trip back to Jiang Dong was a long, quiet affair and Sun Ce's thoughts were on what to do with Zhou Yu. It wasn't as if Zhou Yu had done anything wrong that warranted imprisonment or execution, but he may not be able to stay at the Jiang Dong palace anymore, given his health and disposition.

Then there was Xiao. He couldn't on clear conscious annul her marriage now that she was pregnant with Zhou Yu's child. At least not right away. He would have to talk to her first. She obviously wasn't fond of the idea of separating from Zhou Yu, but she had to be smart enough to know that it would be for the best. Zhou Yu obviously had made his mind up and after his display, it was apparent that for the safety of Xiao that they be away from each other.

He groaned. He really did not want to deal with this.

When they finally returned to the palace, Wu was relieved that the younger Qiao sister and their indispensable strategist had returned. Immediately, Sun Ce sent Zhou Yu to be locked up in his room for a while and only he and a doctor could see him. Maidens and midwives looked over Xiao's health and confirmed that she was indeed pregnant and that they both were safe. Da spent the next few nights away from her marital bedchamber to be with Xiao who was still reeling from her ordeals. Rather than consult the Wu's residential military medic, Yi Ju, Sun Ce sent for one of the greatest physicians in the land and a close friend of his late father.

Hua Tuo followed Sun Ce to Zhou Yu's bedchamber to inspect the sick man. As soon as they entered the room, they found Zhou Yu, naked on his bed. It didn't look like he moved much since he was dragged and locked there, and his condition didn't look too well. He was wheezing, sweat bathing his skin, and his eyes were barely open.

"So this is the man who led a mere fifty men to defeat Cao Cao's entire defense forces," Hua Tuo then shook his head in dismay, pulling a blanket over the young man's waist. Zhou Yu groaned and coughed, but remained shivering.

"I have only seen this in opium addicts," the old physician joked stroking his beard. Leaning over, he pulled Zhou Yu's eyelids up to examine his pupils and checked his tongue.

"I warn you doctor. He can be unpredictable," Sun Ce warned worried that the doctor was getting too close to Zhou Yu. Hua Tuo laughed.

"At this point, he won't be able to move even if he tried," Hua Tuo felt the man's neck, checking his glands, "You say he was poisoned?"

"That's only one of the things I can pinpoint that could cause this."

Hua Tuo had to agree even as he looked at the healed wounds in Zhou Yu's body.

"The wounds have healed nicely, so those aren't the issue, but yeah, the poison is really starting to affect his body. Let me stay with him for a few days and I can assure you he will be fine."

Sun Ce felt relieved and he trusted Hua Tuo. The older man's confidence meant that he had nothing to worry about, at least not about Zhou Yu. Da Qiao had been pestering him, though, wondering what he was going to do with Xiao. He kept telling her that he wasn't so sure. Sun Ce was certainly not going to throw a young, scared pregnant girl out in the streets. That was out of the question, but he had to make a decision on whether or not to follow Zhou Yu's wishes in separating them formally. It could end up a nightmare. Xiao was obviously staying at the compound and if Zhou Yu was well enough, he would be staying too. That would mean everyone had to expect awkward moments.

_Son of a bitch._ Was this what his father had to deal with everyday when he was alive? Gods, he already was barely being a good father to Shao, the last thing he needed was to take care of grown people. Especially when one was particularly violent.

After days of examining and healing Zhou Yu, Hua Tuo saw that the young man was coming around. His cold sweats diminished and he was almost out of his feverish stupor.

"Well, master Zhou Yu," Hua Tuo said with finality, "I cannot pinpoint the source of your illness, because it seems to be a number of things. The poison only a bit of the factor of your overall health. May I ask one thing? Have you ever had a pattern of heavy drinking?"

Zhou Yu, who was sitting on the edge of his bed in his robes nodded, "Yes, I did, but I stopped drinking several months ago. I already went through the affects of being without the drink."

"I see," Hua Tuo hummed, "Did you use anything as a substitute for drinking?"

_Sex._ Zhou Yu wanted to say, but that wasn't necessarily fair. It was true that when in his worse moments, he turned to his wife for help by venting his frustration through sex, but it wasn't like he had sex whenever he had the urge to drink. He would instead talk to her.

"I…just talked to Xiao Qiao," he answered, feeling a tightening in his chest. Hua Tuo blinked and stroked his beard.

"I see…"

Zhou Yu's eyes narrowed on the inquisitive old man, patience wearing thin.

"Could you have gained a physiological attachment to this woman?"

Zhou Yu swallowed but didn't respond. Even if what Hua Tuo was saying were true, it wouldn't matter at this point. He would force himself to move on. Bit by bit.

"Nevertheless, I must tell you about your overall health."

Clearing his throat, Hua Tuo continued, "Physically you are as fit as a horse. Muscle tone and bone structure are healthy. Completely in your prime. If you were a lion you would be the alpha male with his pick of the females in his pride."

Zhou Yu cringed at being compared to another large beast, "Please don't compare me to an animal."

Hua Tuo laughed outright clutching the flap of his robes, "Sometimes we are one in the same, however, I took your resting heart rate while you were asleep, which is the perfect time to take it and still your pulse is way above average. You have high blood pressure. I am to assume it has to deal with your stress. You keep going like this and you will see an early grave. The only advice I can give you is to not sweat the small stuff, young man. Your muscles are also tensed beyond what is normal. Now, in order for you to just relax I am going to give you these herbs."

Hua Tuo reached into his bag and pulled out a cloth with green leaves wrapped inside, "They are a sedative. Just crunch these up and put it into your tea. I think you will find yourself _very_ relaxed."

Zhou Yu took the package and watched the old gentleman pack up his things.

"Now take your other medicine, get plenty of rest to make up for the month of no sleep, and then you should be fine. As for your mental state, I can't help with that."

Zhou Yu remained silent and scratched his beard. He reached out and shook the physician's hand, "Thank you, doctor. I'm sorry we had to drag you out here."

Hua Tuo shrugged, "Not an issue, young man. Just take it easy."

With that and a light flourish of his robes, Hua Tuo packed up his medical kit and left his room, passing Sun Ce.

Zhou Yu remained seated, not entirely sure he would be able to stand. Sun Ce stopped in front of him with heavy feet.

"How do you feel, man?"

Zhou Yu was silent but let his hand go over his mouth and chin in thought. He shrugged.

"Did he tell you to rest?"

Zhou Yu nodded, "And to keep my blood pressure down."

With a sigh, Sun Ce sat next him on the bed, "That's what I want to talk to you about."

If he were honest, already didn't like where this was going, but he really had no choice but to listen. Sun Ce let his hands rest heavily in his lap before continuing, "I don't want to kill you, but it is obvious that being around here is causing a lot of stress. I don't know what to do with you…"

Zhou Yu glared at his brother and Sun Ce shifted in his seat chuckling, realizing that he used the wrong words.

Sun Ce ruffled his own hair, trying to find words. Trying to find a way to solve this whole thing. He cared for his sworn brother and his sister-in-law. Who would he be harsh upon? Well, the answer should be simple. Zhou Yu's hateful and threatening words rang in his head, and if he were honest, it made him heat up with anger a little bit.

"You can't run away from…certain things, Zhou Yu. You can't take back those words—"

"Or what I did," Zhou Yu interrupted. "It's safe to say I won't be nearly as successful against Cao Cao the next time around. We caught him at the wrong time."

Sun Ce growled, "I'm not talking about the battle. 'Cause frankly if you want to kill yourself I can't stop you. I was talking about…her."

Zhou Yu's jaw twitched, the fine hairs of his whiskers moving as his jaw muscle bulged, "What ever you think of me now, I don't blame you. It's one thing to be dangerous to your enemies, its another to be dangerous to your…friends."

He paused and dropped his head in his hand and began rubbing his eyes and brow vigorously.

"What is it about women that I don't get?"

Sun Ce shrugged, "I wouldn't say writing romantic poetry is 'not getting women'."

"I'm not talking about the gender itself. Just…when she…"

He was struggling. He prided himself with eloquence on an ordinary basis, but now he couldn't form his thoughts into words.

"When she's…affectionate. Always when she's affectionate. When she smiles…She even smiles when she tries to hide her pain. And I know it. I can see it. I can feel it. I just don't know how to respond, especially when she exhibits those type of feelings towards me."

Zhou Yu took a deep breath and sat back up straight. Why couldn't he look his best and probably only friend at the moment? Perhaps because he thought Sun Ce already believed what he wanted to believe, and trying to explain any of his own recent actions would just complicate matters more.

"Sun Ce, I was trained in words, fighting, and strategy. I have no idea how give her what she wants or what she desires or how to react to her. Frankly, for the longest time, I didn't care. Even if she did stir _something_ emotional in me, I always responded the same way. Impersonal or violent."

Sun Ce heaved in a breath trying to think of something to say. Finally he asked,

"Do you think that with your training, you may have neglected the stuff that makes you human? So when something like this arises you don't know how to handle it?"

Sun Ce paused as Zhou Yu finally turned his head an met his face, "It's like when I have to do an equation or write the word 'eclectic'. At the very end my head hurts. Maybe, when confronting these emotions, your heart hurts and your equilibrium is thrown off because you aren't used to it."

Zhou Yu chuckled ruefully, "That's a simple way of putting it. But there are thousands of people out there who spend their time studying or training and they don't have the issues I do."

Sun Ce rolled his eyes and smacked Zhou Yu in the back of his head. Zhou Yu flinched and stared at Sun Ce with wide eyes, rubbing the back of his head.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself," Sun Ce snapped. "You fucked up. That's all there is to it. You fucked up. If you let this hang over your head, then your chances of ever getting Xiao back is going to disappear."

"Getting her back?"

He sounded like the prospect had never occurred to him, which only infuriated Sun Ce more, "Yes, of course…"

"Ce, I'm not-"

Sun Ce stood abruptly, interrupting him, "Don't say anything else. Not until you've had more time to think. But I don't want to watch my best friend make the biggest mistake of his life and kill himself in isolation. If you're going to fuck yourself over…"

The short-haired man let out a breath. He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't stay there anymore. Sun Ce just shook his head and left the room, anxiety welling in his throat.

* * *

A/N: Time to wrap this up. I didn't like this chapter that much, but I expect maybe one or two chapters to finish this puppy up. Again, all my faithful readers and haters. Review. Although at this point I don't know how I can change this with only a chapter or two left.


	22. New Lives at Work

Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did well...let's just say that ROTK media would be a lot more interesting.

Chapter 22: New Lives at Work

_"Love and grief and __motherhood__, Fame and mirth and scorn - these are all shall befall, Any woman born__" ~ Margaret Widdemar_

Thankfully, Xiao Qiao healed easily, emotionally, from the whole ordeal. Despite her sister's prattling, she returned to her habit of going outside to enjoy the gardens and hanging around the soldiers. Her disposition was gentler and more quiet than usual, but her spark had returned. So far, no one had told her anything about a change of situation in regards to where she would be or her situation with Zhou Yu. Yet she hadn't seen him for weeks since they returned to Jiang Dong, but she had heard that he was slowly but surely recuperating. Xiao tried not to let Zhou Yu bother her. She had to move on right?

Zhou Yu on the other hand was rarely seen outside his rooms. It wasn't as if he were being anti-social, though that could be a reason, but his health and the effects of the medicine prohibited him moving around too much. He tried to get out more, to taste the fresh air, but he needed Sun Ce close by in case weakness took hold or he didn't feel very well. Meanwhile, Sun Ce gave him small amount of work to do, to keep him from being stir crazy.

Sun Ce forced him to join him for breakfast while they talked details about the current situation with Wu. They ate in the kitchens, talking while warriors came in and out, half dressed, looking for tea or some thing to fill their stomachs for the morning. Actually, Sun Ce did most of the talking. Zhou Yu nodded quietly while writing on his papers. He wasn't sour, he just wasn't talkative, his mouth even quirked when Sun Ce joked.

"I need to ask you about surprise attacks and if someone else can be our point man for those. Gan Ning did an excellent job at Hu Lao Gate, don't get me wrong, but those bells…he's not going to go within twelve meters before someone can hear him jingling along. He's either gonna have to lose them or he's going to sit by the boats and make sure Huang Gai doesn't take anymore of our anchors."

Zhou Yu smiled a little at that, but didn't look up from his writing. Sun Ce ducked his head, trying to get eye contact from his friend.

"Hey. You okay? You're awfully quiet. More so than usual."

Zhou Yu looked up and blinked finally speaking, "I'm sorry, Sun Ce. Its just there's a lot on my mind…"

He rolled up the scroll he was writing in and set it aside.

"Are you stressed?"

Zhou Yu shook his head and rubbed his forehead, "No, no, I just find it hard to focus on two or more things, which is strange because usually I'm a great multi-tasker."

Sun Ce gave a closed lipped smile, believing that Zhou Yu had his stress and worries under control. Sun Ce stood up turned around the table and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Wait here, Zhou Yu. I need to go probably help Da with Shao."

It was a weird excuse and Zhou Yu's brow knit together. Da more likely didn't care for Sun Ce's presence when it came to caring for the young heir, but he left it as is and pulled open another scroll, correcting some errors in strategy Lu Meng came up with. He waited for Sun Ce to return but quickly delved into work, only saying hello to Lu Xun as he entered to finish making steamed buns.

What Zhou Yu needed was a distraction. He didn't know what kind and Sun Ce's babbling was a good distraction and excuse to pace himself. Now he wanted to whip through Lu Meng's proposed strategies.

The distraction he needed, though, came as a surprise, yelling as she walked into the kitchen.

"Dammit Sun Ce! Where the hell did you hide my clothes-,"

Xiao stopped in her tracks as she entered the kitchens immediately seeing Zhou Yu sitting at the table. His eyes were wide and on her, his expression one of surprise. She was surprised too.

It was obvious they didn't know what to do and Lu Xun was staring from one to the other before he just ran out as fast as possible. They both didn't seem to notice him skip out of this incredibly awkward situation.

Zhou Yu slowly stood out of his chair, despite his pain, not tearing his eyes away from her. It looked like he didn't quite believe what he was seeing.

This was the first time Xiao had seen him in almost a month apart. He looked tired and weary, but collected and somewhat healthy. She saw him swallow and his jaw clench.

"Hey…" she said shyly but managed to smile.

After a small pause that seemed to last an eternity Zhou Yu's lips quirked ever so slightly, "Hi…"

What the hell should they say next? They were just standing there staring at each other. They were sure that if anyone came in they would turn right around. Xiao Qiao sucked in a breath and decided to take things further, feeling nervous and scared as hell, "H-how are you?"

Zhou Yu nodded and shifted his feet, "I'm…doing okay."

Xiao nodded.

Sucking in a breath, Zhou Yu sought to continue the conversation, "And what about you?"

Xiao smiled softly, "I'm doing okay."

"Good…good," Zhou Yu nodded again, his voice wavering. His eyes sheepishly traveled her body, before his eyes rested on her face. He opened his mouth but hesitated. Finally he worked up the courage to ask, "What about…what about the…"

"Baby?" Xiao finished for him.

"Yes," he breathed with a nod.

"It's doing fine," she answered, running a hand down her middle.

"That's good," he wet his lips and diverted his eyes, unsure of what to do next.

"I was just going to get Sun Ce to give me back the clothes I was washing. I had them hanging out to dry and he thought it would be a riot to steal them," she explained and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He felt his pulse jump a little at that little act and then quite suddenly, there was an ache in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed hoping she wouldn't notice his mild discomfort, "Sun Ce left a few minutes ago to help Da Qiao with baby Shao. At least that was what he said."

"I see," she remarked with mild distaste, obviously not believing that was what Sun Ce was up to. "Well, I better go catch him."

She walked across the kitchens to the entrance on the other side, but in burst of bravery, Zhou Yu caught her arm and turned her towards him. As soon as she faced him, eyes questioning, he was tongue-tied. He worked his jaw, his tongue feeling heavy, "Xiao…let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Xiao gently pulled his hand away from her arm and managed a smile. She had to smile or else she would cry. Her heart felt undeniably heavy, like stone and again, his presence left her speechless, especially when she was this close to him.

All she could do was nod before wrenching herself away and leaving the kitchens, leaving Zhou Yu staring after her.

It was hard to say if his heart was broken, he felt a thousand times worse than he was before. What had he expected out of the conversation? Had he expected her to run in fear or to return to "normal" like nothing happened? It was all starting to make his head hurt. He needed to rest. Maybe cry himself to sleep if he couldn't keep it together.

With a sickened look on his face he stared back at the scrolls on the table, realizing he would not be able to concentrate any longer.

* * *

A few mornings after, Xiao Qiao sat at breakfast with her sister, leaning over and feeding Chin Shin a roll. The tiger gratefully took it from his most favorite human in the compound.

"Xiao quit feeding the tiger food. You need to eat," Da scolded pulling the rolls towards her so that Chin Shin wouldn't get any more ideas. Yet the tiger rubbed playfully against Xiao's leg. Xiao, however, remained quiet.

"Xiao?" Da took note of her sister's silence, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied distantly scratching Chin Shin's ear. The big cat purred in response.

Sun Ce rushed in and sat down heavily, "Morning gals…"

"Sun Ce," Da greeted with a small smile, "You finally woke up."

The young man scratched his messy head, "Yeah, yeah…"

He reached over and pulled the bowl of rolls towards him and began eating.

"So, Xiao…" he said with a mouth full of food, "I talked to Zhou Yu yesterday."

"Zhou Yu?" Da sounded like she had never heard the name before. "Is he alright?"

"He's being…Zhou Yu," Sun Ce mumbled, swallowing his food before setting his gaze on Xiao, "You guys apparently had an encounter."

"An encounter?" Da sounded almost stunned as she whipped her gaze around to Xiao, "Well? What happened?"

"I asked him if he had seen her lately," Sun Ce explained, "He replied with a simple 'yes' and went about his usual business. Nothing much else was said. He's been very quiet."

Sun Ce's eyes remained on Xiao, waiting for an answer. He cocked his head, his lips up in a slight smirk, "So Xiao, what happened? I'm curious to know. He won't say anything."

All Xiao could do was shrug. In truth, nothing happened, but why did Da and Sun Ce seem so hopeful. Zhou Yu didn't seem that hopeful if he didn't confide in his best friend. It was hard to tell and she didn't really want to know or have her hopes lifted. They were lifted before only to have them shut down.

"We just said…hello."

"Hello?"

Xiao nodded. Da placed a hand over hers, trying to show some compassion, as if she could see her aching heart.

"Will you be alright?"

She desperately wanted to say she could move on, that she could live the rest of her years peacefully with her baby without a care in the world. Yet, Xiao knew she couldn't. Seeing Zhou Yu didn't have no affect on her, and she came to realize that every time they crossed paths the conversation would be pretty much the same.

"I…" she stared down at the surface of the table. "Da…I wish you could help me understand. Nothing much feels worse than being deathly afraid of your husband and then feeling you can't live without him. It's miserable."

"To be afraid of him?" Da Qiao sounded shocked and surprised and she turned to her husband. Sun Ce's eyes had hardened as if he knew.

"I can't make excuses for him, Da, nor do I want to…"

"What did he do Xiao?" the elder Qiao asked fearing the worst.

"He was…stern," she said simply. Xiao had to elaborate, "he could be brutal, violent, when he was angry. It may have been the alcohol, but I was always afraid that everything I did would anger him, like everything would be my fault. He took it all out on me…and I…"

"What did Zhou Yu do?" Da said sternly, voice going dangerous. Sun Ce tried to put a hand on his wife's shoulder, but she just slapped it away without tearing her eyes from Xiao. Xiao turned her gaze up from the table towards Sun Ce. He knew and he gave her a sad nod, telling her to answer. She could only shake her head, not knowing how clearer she could get.

"Zhou Yu had hit her once in a drunken rage. You should know, Da. Their relationship was rocky at best."

Da's eyes were wide in horror and she choked out some words, barely containing her rage, "H-he was abusive?"

"Well…"

"Hush Ce! Xiao, why would he do that to you?"

Xiao could only shrug. Sun Ce was right. Their relationship was ultimately supposed to be platonic, despite the sex. But after a few months of staying in that cottage…

"He was getting better. I thought he cared for me. I knew he did. But that battle…I don't know what he wants now and I know I can't please him."

"That's no excuse!" Da bit in a fit of rage. It wasn't unheard of for husbands to beat their wives and Da had very traditional views about the roles of wives. She firmly believed that their roles were in the homestead, occasionally accompanying their husbands to be by their sides, and, most importantly in her mind, to bear heirs. Xiao had a personality that differed from that model, but she wasn't radical by any means. Still, men beating wives for no reason disgusted Da to no end. Maybe that was because she was in a loving relationship with her husband and her father was very compassionate to his wives and always treated them well.

It just didn't seem fair to Xiao. Why did she get stuck with the unstable, vicious former gentleman while Da was privileged with a sweetheart? And Xiao was so smitten with Zhou Yu when they first met. She was so happy when they had finally consummated their marriage in the physical sense several months after Zhou Yu was technically forced to sign the marriage contract. What happened?

"I know…and I should have known that something was wrong. I never know how he feels about me. Even during…you know…sex…"

Sun Ce bit his tongue, despite the urge to ask Xiao to not to divulge the sexual activities of his sworn brother.

"That should have been the real sign, I think," Xiao said softly. "He's always forceful and violent, like he didn't want attachment. I should have seen that as a sign…"

Trying to shake away images from his head, Sun Ce sighed and scratched his chin, "Well, Xiao, we have a situation in which you two can't be near each other but need to be together."

Nodding, Xiao understood what Sun Ce was saying. She felt much like the same way. When they were separated, all her thoughts were on him, but obviously when they were together it was like walking on eggshells.

"Obviously, if I were to just isolate you two, Zhou Yu would probably become a bitter shadow of himself, if he isn't already."

A bitter Zhou Yu. May the gods help her if she saw him that way. Xiao had seen him tired, sick, injured, angry, weary, and drunk, but bitterness would just be devastating to see.

"I am tempted to do that if he doesn't get his act straightened, for the health of you and the baby, if not for the cohesiveness of our group. But I'm not going to do that."

Da turned to her husband her eyes flashing, "What?"

"Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu for the time being will remain at least contractually married."

Xiao didn't know exactly how she felt about that. But it came as a sort of relief that she wouldn't be thrown in the streets. Da however, wasn't convinced.

"Are you crazy, Sun Ce?"

"It's the best option," he countered, his own brow furrowed in distress. "Since there is a child about to be produced I can't just sever the ties."

He turned to Xiao, "There is always room for change though. I love you like my own sister, Xiao, and I can't bear to see you hurt, but we have to face the facts. The child will be labeled as a bastard and you…well…I'm not sure what you will be seen as. You are a beautiful, young woman, Xiao and there will be probably many other men who would kill to be with you…"

Sun Ce wanted to swallow back the words he just uttered finding it too connected with recent event, so he rephrased, "What I mean is that a hundred eligible suitors will strive for your affection and if there is anyone out there whom you give your heart to, then I will honor it. Yet the fact remains, men these days don't want baggage and are not particularly open to marrying a woman carrying another man's child."

It was understandable, and Xiao Qiao felt her esteem flutter upwards at what Sun Ce had said, despite the warnings. At least it let room for hope and nothing seemed restricting. Xiao also saw his logic. She blinked. Logic usually did not equal Sun Ce.

"But if there are miracles out there and you find a man who will want to care for you _and_ the child and you wish to be with him, then I will sever the contract."

Even though Xiao wasn't hopeful for that prospect she had one thing to ask, "What about Zhou Yu? This is his baby after all. I can't help but wonder if will agree to letting anything like that happen."

Sun Ce didn't think about that. He didn't want to punish Zhou Yu too much. He was doing enough of that on his own. But his poor kid. Would there have to be a battle over caring for the baby? If so, Sun Ce knew he couldn't take sides. Zhou Yu was his sworn brother and had more right to have possession of his heir than Xiao, but Ce couldn't just rip a child from his mother. He definitely couldn't make a decision on that right now.

It wasn't as if Zhou Yu demanded the child cut from Xiao's womb, though after the battle up north, he did vaguely threaten to kill it before it was born. Yet, Zhou Yu didn't seem too concerned with who would be in charge of the baby. In the conversations Ce had with him, he never once asked about it and it was hard to tell if Zhou Yu changed his mind. To Sun Ce, though, Zhou Yu had become numb and docile, and despite playful insults on Ce's part, he never once showed any spark of his former violent passions.

"At this point, Xiao I wouldn't worry about that. It seems he has come to terms with the fact that he pretty much lost everything, especially family."

Xiao nodded feeling heavy and tight, as if Zhou Yu's problems were her own fault. Thank the heavens, Zhou Yu still had Sun Ce for the time being, and technically Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu were still married.

"Unless, for some strange and god-like reason, you two come to terms, you two will probably be physically separated. Yet that still doesn't dissolve the awkwardness if you two were to cross paths, but I'm not going to throw you out on the street and I'm not going to throw him out just yet. It'd be like cutting off my right arm. My angry, bitter right arm."

Da, impressed with Sun Ce taking charge cut in, "You wrote this whole thing out, didn't you?"

"Shut up, I'm trying," Sun Ce said lightly. "All that time I've spent pacing and giving this speech in my head is paying off."

He turned to Xiao and gave a smile and she could only respond, "I have a question. You say Zhou Yu has come to terms with everything. I wonder if it would be okay if I would be able to…see him."

"You can't stay away from him can you?"

"I suppose not. Some part of my mind will always be wondering about him. I understand the risks involved but I'm not too keen on doing all this without getting his feelings first. I mean, that's how it was when we got married and look where it brought us."

Sun Ce sighed and nodded, feeling guilty for not putting Zhou Yu's feelings into the equation. He was just making assumptions and catering primarily to Xiao's benefit. He was treating Zhou Yu like a misbehaved child. How degrading could that be?

Ce leaned back in his chair, "I can't forcefully separate you two, though I recommend taking baby steps. I see you want to make this work and I applaud you. Do what you can, but if he dares harm a single hair on your head I will personally castrate him. You can tell him that."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, final stretch guys. Decided to light a fire under my butt for this one. Good thing the announcement of Dynasty Warriors 8 is what motivated me. Zhou Yu looks kick ass and classy. Heck, everyone so far looks classy.


	23. Turbulent Addiction

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine

Chapter 23: Turbulent Addiction

_"I've learned from experience that the greater part of our happiness or misery depends on our dispositions and not on our circumstances." ~ Martha Washington._

Sucking in a breath, Xiao Qiao softly opened the door, speaking gently, so gently she probably couldn't be heard, "Excuse me, Lord Zhou Yu-?"

She saw him at his desk, hands bracing the surface, as he seemed to be struggling to move away from it. His body was rigid but quivering, and it was obvious something was wrong.

"My lord, are you alright?" She said, not bothering to close the door behind her as she approached the ailing man. Zhou Yu seethed lightly, but glanced over his shoulder.

"No I can…er…" Zhou Yu stammered, trying to maintain composure, but the shooting pains in his thighs and abdomen were making it hard to move. It was really bad today. Silently cursing Hua Tuo and his medicine, Zhou Yu eyed his bed, debating if he should make a dive for it.

"You need to get to your bed?"

Zhou Yu grunted, "Yeah, c-call the manservant."

However, much to his surprise, he felt a small arm wrap around his waist. Xiao Qiao draped his arm over her shoulder, supporting some of his weight, "Here, let me help you."

This truly was just an excuse to get in contact with him. Physical contact was probably a step too far, but she didn't care. Her breath hitched as his larger form next to her created this heavy, warm presence. Quickly, she regained her wits and tightened her hold around his waist and gently helped him towards his bed. He staggered along, trying to keep his weight off her.

Once they got closer to the bed, Zhou Yu gained enough confidence in his strength to try to separate himself. He didn't get far as he soon realized that he was wrong. He turned in front of her, holding onto her as he eased himself on the bed. However, his weight was too much and she was pulled to him.

He sat there on the bed, not letting her go, as he should have. This was so familiar. There was the scent of her neck, the one thing that always left him senseless. Even though her scent was different (which he realized was because of her changing body) but the affect of her smell did as it usually did to his body. He pulse quickened. He couldn't resist, he just couldn't and he was a weak-minded fool. He softly buried his nose into the juncture of her neck, the hand at her shoulder drifting close, fingers touching the loose curls at the back of her neck.

Their position was quickly becoming compromised, with his body so close, and then she felt his response pressing against her belly. Her body flushed, but her expression was pained.

"Lord Zhou Yu…" she whispered his name, sounding really close to a gasp of surprise. Both realizing what they were doing, she allowed her lord to drift back onto the bed. Once his head hit the pillow he let out a relieved sigh. Zhou Yu then turned his beautiful golden eyes onto her.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice throaty, as he tried his best to maintain focus away from his awakened groin.

Thankfully, she smiled and nodded in gratitude, "You are welcome."

He clenched his jaw, wondering what to say next, but it was obvious that his body wanted one thing. His conscious, though, wanted to talk. They needed to talk and he hadn't seen her since she walked into the kitchens that one day.

Now, he was lying in bed, and she was sitting next to him, bending over him, concerned. Licking his lips, feeling a mild pain in his heart, he reached up and undid the ribbon in her hair, feeling his blood race even more as her hair tumbled down.

Almost breathless, his voice croaked, "You are even more beautiful with your hair down."

He shouldn't have said that. He wished he could take it back and pretend he hadn't said it, even if it was undeniably true. Gazing in her eyes was just too much. He looked away, the lines under his eyes deepening.

Xiao felt like she was going to be sick, the pain and relief in her heart was that intense. She couldn't resist. With a tear rolling down her cheek, he reached over to touch his chin, stroking the silky hairs of his beard underneath his lip. She bit her lip.

"I don't know how I feel about this."

Zhou Yu could understand. Sun Ce had thought it best that they remained apart, but her stroking his beard felt…right, even if it wasn't the most comfortable of situations.

"Your beard, I mean," Xiao clarified. "You are the last person I would expect to have one. I think it's funny though that, aside from Huang Gai's beard, you have the thickest one in the compound."

Zhou Yu smiled, for the first time in a long time, "I trimmed it a while ago. Do you want me to shave it?"

"I don't know," she replied, stroking the hairs on his cheek, "I just never thought a beard would frame your face so well. It makes you look older, though."

"I feel old. Probably why I kept the thing," Zhou Yu replied hoping she would keep stroking his face. It was like a mother's touch, gentle, and hypnotic. He was sure Xiao would make a good mother. While many could question her maturity, she certainly was caring enough. He on the other hand…

Maybe he was afraid of becoming like his father in regards to his own child. It wasn't a thing he could predict, like no one could predict him being an abusive husband. His hopes weren't high once he thought about it. If he were such a horrid man to Xiao, he probably wouldn't be much better to a child.

Zhou Yu's eyes traveled away from her face down to her middle. The robes were hiding her stomach, so he couldn't really tell if she was showing yet. Mildly curious, he let his hand drift down her shoulder, her arm, to her hip before curving around to her abdomen. He tried not to pull a readable expression, since, quite simply, he wasn't sure of how he felt.

Xiao was breathless and fearful of what he was going to say. With him touching her stomach…

He struggled to sit up and he cringed at the pain but was able to manage and stare directly into her eyes.

"What are we going to do?"

"Sun Ce said that we are to remain married, at least until something better comes along…"

Zhou Yu's brows raised, "'Better'?"

Uh oh. Hadn't Sun Ce relayed all this to Zhou Yu? You'd think he would, but it was obvious that Zhou Yu was still in the dark.

Xiao explained, "He meant if I find a man…who won't mind taking charge of me and my burden."

With that, she ran a hand over said "burden". Xiao could see that shock and defeat was in Zhou Yu's eyes. His chest was rising and falling at a faster rate and she shuddered hoping he wouldn't lash out. It didn't seem that he would. In fact, she could see his eyes fill with tears as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

He had accepted defeat and his fate, but why was it staring at him in the face? He could take it silently and let it eat at him slowly like a parasite, instead of having it go at his jugular. He promised himself he would let go of her, for his and her sake, but it was so hard when she was in front of him. Zhou Yu wished she had never entered his room.

"Sun Ce agrees with you. He said that I'm not good for you…that being with you only serves to create volatile emotions."

He cursed Sun Ce in his head. It made it all sound like it was Xiao's fault when it couldn't be further from the truth. And he didn't know why Xiao caused his composure to go haywire and he had developed a sort of dangerous, unhealthy dependency on her presence. Maybe it was his drinking from before. It had to be connected. That was obvious. Or maybe she gave him something that he never had before...

This was just so hard.

Xiao reached up and played with the lapels of his robes, straightening them as her tongue tried to find the words.

"But I don't think I will ever stop caring for you."

She was careful in her choice of words despite what she wanted to say.

Then, to her surprise, Zhou Yu wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her to into an embrace. It seemed to be out of irrational desperation and a surge of emotion. Her hands held onto the fabric of his sleeves, feeling his warmth.

"This is so hard…" he whispered. "I want to…I have to…it's just…I don't think I can let you go."

For once his words weren't marked with any edge of possessiveness. He was losing something that he should have cherished and not have taken for granted. He felt he had been so selfish throughout his lifetime, but now he had to think of someone besides himself.

The young woman in his arms remained next to his body, listening to his heartbeat. No doubt Hua Tuo would be concerned since he was sure his heart rate was increasing in pace. He wanted to just lay back, with her on top of him and lay there quietly. However, after a while, Xiao pulled back and looked up at him, smiling.

"I know it's hard, but I like to have faith. Maybe, one day, we can go back to having the relationship we had before this whole thing started."

And there was that beacon he had been silently praying for. That small light that let him know that there was a chance he could prevent himself from losing everything. It would be a slow process though. First, he had to regain his mind and mend relationships around the palace. Then he had to go about a work routine. After everything was settled and nothing else would get in the way, then maybe, just maybe, he could pursue Xiao's affection once again, slowly this time. He would have to court her, something he was afraid to do, but it was what he should've done long ago. There was no way in telling if his child would be born by then but hopefully he could mend his relationship enough with her that he could be present when it was born and at least be somewhat involved.

Even as he thought it, he didn't even know how he felt about the prospect of having a child and it sickened him to know that he had allowed Xiao to be kidnapped while carrying his progeny. But, he had reminded himself, that they were here, in his arms, safe.

He jerked out of his inner turmoil when he felt a hand touch his bearded cheek. She was stroking the thin silky hairs, staring into his eyes, her own eyes filled with compassion.

"I guess this is goodbye then…" he said softly.

"At least for now," she smiled.

Then she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled away for just a moment, but it was apparent that a light goodbye kiss was not going to cut it. They pressed their lips together harder and their kiss grew deeper. Their mouths opened allowing for the gentle swipes of tongues. They were breathless and, as of this moment, there was no going back. There was something so familiar, so wonderful about the kiss. It brought up the few good memories of their relationship and all the passionate moments they shared, both good and bad.

Her blood was on fire and a stirring of something she hadn't felt in almost two months was rising quickly in her belly.

Sucking in a breath, Zhou Yu let his head drift down to the juncture of her neck, planting a light kiss there.

His voice throaty with breathy passion, he suggested, "Can we have just one for the road?"

Her breath was caught, feeling the prickly beard rub against her skin as Zhou Yu opened his mouth against her flesh. Although he didn't directly say it, she knew what he was suggesting. Still, she could not respond and her body was shaking with the feeling of desire. What the hell was it about Zhou Yu just made her melt with one kiss? Yes, he was incredibly handsome, even with that damn beard, but it was obviously more than just his looks. It had to be his presence or the fact that he had hidden unbridled passion lying underneath the surface of his usually clinical, analytical exterior.

Zhou Yu, quietly and gently as possible switched positions and laid her back on the bed while he hovered over her. He couldn't help but let his mouth drop open, panting as she laid below him her soft brown hair fanned out like a luxurious halo. Her cheeks were flushed, her face looking particularly innocent and demure. Like she was still a virgin.

Instead of preparing for his invasion of her body, he leaned down and kissed her. Xiao was responsive; thank the gods, as her mouth moved with and against his. Her hands were free to reach up and wrap around his back. Zhou Yu allowed his weight to gently rest on her, deepening the kiss. She was so stunned at how tender his kiss was. Slowly, his hand reached under to cup the back of her head, keeping her still as his lips moved over hers.

He was breathing deeply through his nose, trying to relax himself lest he lose control. Giving them a chance to breathe normally, Zhou Yu laid kisses along her jaw down to her neck. Surprisingly, he didn't use his teeth; he instead sucked on her skin, licking lightly with his tongue. He cradled her body to his, relishing in her small body being so close to his. But it wasn't close enough.

He pulled away, laying over her, brushing strands of her hair away from her face.

"Isn't this forbidden? Given your condition," Zhou Yu asked.

Xiao laughed, "For traditionalists, like my sister, yes. But, you should know me well enough to know that I don't give a damn."

He gave a slight smirk, a chuckle forming in his chest. She was slowly but surely returning to her normal self.

"But I do have some concerns…"

Zhou Yu swallowed and whispered, "I'll be gentle, I promise…"

"Can you?" she sounded skeptical. "You say it now, Lord Zhou Yu, but as you said: you cannot promise what you cannot control."

His body was hot, not out of anger, but out of boiling lust. His breathing was labored, as his eyes diverted, "But I can…you can tell me if I'm being too rough and you'll…"

"I'll do what, my lord?" she interjected keeping her tone soft as if she was genuinely concerned that whatever he might do to her would hurt the baby, "I cannot stop you."

The furrow in his brow smoothed out, and he leaned closer to her, lips just a hair's width away from hers, "Please, I ask you to trust me."

He then pressed his lips against hers, gently, trying to gain her trust. Xiao wanted to trust him and to not worry about what could happen. Right now, she let him push her further into the bed, feeling consumed by him. Soon, his hands began pulling at her robe, her skin exposed to the air, and still she felt hot. She helped him disrobe herself, completely removing her clothing.

He let out a shuddering breath, getting a glimpse of her bare flesh. He swallowed, "It's like I've never seen you naked before. It's been so long…"

Her breath caught in her chest and she was frightened judging by the smoldering look in his eyes that he may go into a lustful frenzy. Luckily, he went slowly, letting his lips drag over her skin. This was how one made love. Slow and gentle, giving her time to just feel him. She loved this and as she opened her eyes to gaze upon his head leaving a trail of kisses down her breasts to the arch of her ribcage, she couldn't help but feel love for him. Her hands wove into the dark silk of his hair, her back arching.

As for him, he could just get off sucking and tasting her skin. Despite his raging arousal straining through his robes, he had learned to ignore it and focused on what he was doing and her very actions. She was enjoying this, and never in his mind could he have thought that he could get so heated at the sight of her swathing in pleasure.

Xiao reached down to his head brought him back up so she could kiss his lips. Opening her mouth against his, she let her hands caress the side of his face, feeling his whiskers once again. One hand drifted down to his chest, slipping it inside his robes, feeling the taut, thick muscle of his chest. He took this as a sign and began shedding his robes, his lips still against hers.

She wanted to see his body, she could feel it flex under her fingers, the new muscles he had acquired hardening under her touch. She pressed against his chest and immediately he got off of her leaning back on his knees. His eyes were worried and confused, afraid that he had gone too far or had hurt her.

She took the time to gaze upon his body, her cheeks blushing. Her hand ran down his body, feeling his muscles, caressing the light scars that would probably fade over time. Her fingers lingered over the large scar and finally the smaller scar on his ribs where he was speared trying to save her.

"Every one says you should've died. I thought you were a goner, with that many arrows in your body," Xiao whispered, letting a tear escape the corner of her eye. He grabbed her hand and brought it up, kissing her palm, his emotional side showing. He was struck by her concern for him. Yet, he didn't want to worry her.

He captured her lips again, softly pressing his naked skin to hers, finding the sensation irresistible. She gasped for air and reached between their bodies, grabbing him and helping him guide himself inside her.

He seethed and sucked in a breath, finding the sensation of her wrapped so tightly around him overpowering. He was quickly losing control.

She reached up to cup his cheek whispering, "Breathe…breathe."

She was urging him to calm himself. If what he felt was anything like what she felt, he would be on the brink of losing all control. He stiffened and inhaled harshly, trying to calm himself. Already there was a tightening in his lower belly and he didn't want to end their session prematurely. This was, after all, the last moment together before they went separate ways for a while.

"I'm fine," he grunted. "Are you alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, no," she breathed. "I'm alright."

That was a relief, but he needed more relief. He started by kissing her and thrusting as slowly and smoothly as possible. She gasped into his mouth, deriving pleasure from him. From all their sparse sexual encounters, she had never experienced anything close to the warmth and ecstasy as now. For once they weren't ferociously seeking completion, they were just basking in each other's closeness. It gave them time to feel, kiss, and whisper to each other.

She bit back words of love, though she desperately wanted to let him know how she felt. Her body, with all the sensations of care and pleasure going through her, became weak and limp, her moans becoming louder and in no time her body seized as she cried out, reaching the peak of her mountain.

Still not finished, Zhou Yu slowed feeling her clamp down onto him. It took all his willpower not to follow her. He must've been really strong then. He had to breathe in through his nose before he could continue. Her eyes were clenched shut, her face pulled in an expression of undeniable ecstasy.

_Beautiful…just beautiful. To think I would just throw her away. What a fool I am._

"Xiao," he whispered into her ear, "Are you alright?"

She took in a deep breath before saying, "Yes…but you didn't-"

"It's okay, but I confess I just have to continue."

She didn't really give him consent, but she didn't have to. He began moving again, pulling her legs around his waist, desperate to go in deeper. He groaned, hissing a resounding, "Yes." He was still going slow, but she was gasping for him to go faster and harder. So she too had a carnal side. How could he not comply? His controlled thrusts increased in vigor, especially since she was so enthusiastic about the increased pace. His breath was shortened and his abdominal muscles tightened, the tugging at the base of his spine pulsing. Still, Zhou Yu had to wait until she…

Xiao arched her back and gasped, clenching irresistibly around him, clawing at his shoulder. He grunted and pulled out, his love seed spilling all over her stomach.

It took a while for them both to regain their wits and as soon as Zhou Yu saw the mess on her belly he cursed lightly.

"Dammit! I'm sorry Xiao," he apologized, taking his discarded robe and wiping the sticky mess off her skin. Xiao looked up at him seeing his face full of shame as he tried to clean her.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to do that."

Xiao could've laughed. She giggled lightly, "It's either that or it's inside me. I really don't mind."

"It's disgusting," he rumbled, remembering his own disgust when he spilled his seed all over himself when he was alone. It pained him to know that he put that messy junk inside her. He was surprised that she was so accepting of it. He discarded his robe over the side of the bed.

"It's okay…" she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. He laid her back onto the bed, resting his head on her inconspicuous belly, as if he was trying to listen within. They were silent and her small hand ran through the silk of his hair, resting their bodies. His breathing softened as he rested his tired eyes, the feeling of her warm body serving to bring him comfort.

"I'm a little tired. I'm just…going to rest my eyes…"

Xiao continued to stroke his head, listening to the hypnotic pattern of his heavy breathing. She lay awake, even if she desperately wanted to sleep with him, but she became worried. The call for dinner would arrive soon and people would begin to worry where she was. Given the circumstances, she felt guilty, as if she just had an affair. An affair with her own husband. It still felt sinful and she was afraid of how the members of the palace would judge her. Maybe a few minutes longer. She wasn't done bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Silently weeping, she whispered his name. When he didn't rouse she called again, "My lord, you have to wake up."

Zhou Yu was starting to rouse, hearing a sweet voice call him. So, it wasn't all a dream, thank the heavens. He awoke fully and groaned and turned his head upright, resting his chin on her stomach, staring at her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, before someone gets curious and finds us in this situation."

He chuckled lightly, "Of course, I'm sorry."

He lifted his naked body off of her and helped her out of bed, quickly covering her with her robes. Still nude, he helped her dress and she blushed.

"I really wish you weren't naked right now. You've become very distracting."

Zhou Yu laughed, "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"I know but this…" she moved her hand up and down eyes wandering over his body. "Oh my…"

Zhou Yu smirked liking that he had left her tongue-tied. Her cheeks turned to a lovely shade of pink, "Shang Xiang was right. You do have thighs that could choke a bear."

He arched an eyebrow finding it odd that the Sun princess was taken by his legs. Still, he found his robes and pulled them on, giving her mercy. Once robed, they stared at each other, wondering what to do next.

It was Zhou Yu who spoke first, "So…I guess this is it."

"I guess," she replied softly, but she couldn't help but smile. Zhou Yu nodded, feeling tightness in his chest. As he led her to the doorway, they realized that the door was still open.

"I pray no one saw us," he murmured with a chuckle. He was sure no one did. This part of the wing was usually deserted at this time of day. Plus, no one barged in and yelled their distaste.

So she stood in the doorway facing him. He spread his muscular limbs against the doorway, blocking it with his imposing frame.

"I know we will see each other," Xiao Qiao smiled and shrugged, "It's unavoidable, I think."

"You'd be right," he resisted touching her, but let his eyes wander down to her middle.

"I'm happy about the baby," he continued but his voice was still filled with uncertainty. "I can't take back the fact that I threatened to…to…dispose of it, but I was just so…angry…at everything."

Xiao couldn't reply as she listened with a swelled heart to his voice, dripped in inner turmoil. Her beloved husband took her hand and brought it to his soft, chiseled lips, his eyes holding hers. In an instant she drifted to him, wrapping her arms around him in a platonic, but compassionate hug. She heard him give a satisfied purr in his chest, reciprocating the embrace, running his hand up and down her back.

"I know you will hate me for saying this but…I love you," she murmured into his robes.

He had heard and merely responded by wrapping his arms tighter around her. He didn't say anything, though he probably should've. How the heck was he supposed to respond to a confession of love, especially when he was so skeptical if such an inanimate concept existed? He could however, try to convince himself that it was just a hormonal response of a young, expectant mother after the throes of passion. That would be the easiest solution, but he could not ignore this sense of connection with her. In truth, he cared for her. If he was sure it was something more, she would be the first to know.

It was all so confusing. He had written poetry about beauty, but beauty was tangible. He could see beauty, not love. But here was a human incarnation of beauty in his arms, making his insides feel warm. Could it be seen as the same thing?

In time it could.

He pulled her away at arms length and managed a sad smile. She looked up at him and nodded. Finally he let go of her shoulders. Letting go of her.

"I will see you later, then."

He could only nod in reply and Xiao turned on her heel and headed down the hall for dinner. He stared after her, not removing his eyes from her until she turned the corner, out of sight.

* * *

In the paradise of the Southlands, the days were blessed with pleasant weather, mostly beautiful mornings and peaceful evenings. It portrayed the calm the kingdom of Wu was experiencing. The threat wasn't gone yet, but Yuan Shu thought to hold back when he heard about Zhou Yu's miraculous and savage excursion against a portion of the best defense force in the land. Truly, his stunt scared the shit out of every opposing force. Even the emperor in Xuchang didn't feel that safe in Cao Cao's comforting arms after his forces were beaten back so badly.

Sun Ce had a feeling, though, that Wei would bounce back after a victory against Yuan Shao. They would undoubtedly win at Guan Du. As Sun Ce leaned back in his chair, he grinned with satisfaction, loving that he had achieved something that the other leaders had not in a long time. Stability.

Yes, while Liu Bei was struggling to find a foothold and while Cao Cao was having his hands tied with Yuan Shao, Sun Ce and his people went about their days, flourishing for the time being. This was the good life.

Then there was a presence on the veranda, and he looked to the side, finding his sworn brother in a loose dark robe approaching him.

"Hey! Zhou Yu! About time you got out of the palace."

Zhou Yu smiled and took his seat next to Sun Ce, "I have to face the world at some point. Besides, and this is my paranoid side talking, we aren't technically out of the woods. It will only be a matter of time before you come begging for me to deal with something."

"Ha ha," Sun Ce responded sardonically, "Hey, you shaved."

Zhou Yu began rubbing his clean shaven face, "Yeah, I wasn't sure if I wanted to trim the thing every week. But this is the last time I'm going to shave until the baby is born."

"You are symbolically growing it out? You know that growing some facial hair is not going to compensate for the hardships of pregnancy or the pain of childbirth she will be going through. Trust me, I know. Unless you are really willing to break your arms and femurs…"

"I got it. I got it," Zhou Yu laughed lightly waving his hand dismissively. "On the bright side, my face is more aerodynamic now."

Sun Ce's deep heavy laughter seemed to reverberate throughout the landscape, crossing the tops of the trees to the green hills. He was doubled over in his chair, wiping tears of joy from his eyes. Soon his laughter turned into coughs, his over stimulated lungs getting the better of him.

"Oh gods," Sun Ce said almost as if he was crying. "I don't know why that was funny. I just had this mental image…nevermind."

Inhaling deeply through his nose, and ignoring Zhou Yu's chuckling, Sun Ce straightened, "So, what's going on with Xiao?"

Zhou Yu shrugged, "We're starting over."

There was a nervous chuckle, "It's kinda hard to start over when she's already pregnant."

"So you say," Zhou Yu coolly shot back. "As of now we are separated, however, after a while I intend to pursue her. Whether she accepts my advances or not is her decision."

"Yeah, well, you'd better pray she's still hooked on you. Ling Tong's starting to feel lonely, I think, and a free Qiao sister is bound to capture his attention."

Although Sun Ce meant it as a joke, Zhou Yu wasn't laughing. If what Ce said was the least bit true, Zhou Yu wouldn't know if he could restrain himself from throttling the compound's playboy if he ever laid lustful eyes after Xiao.

Almost as if Sun Ce could read his expression he said pointedly, "Don't kill him. I need him. I plan to milk out what talent he has left."

"Indeed," Zhou Yu cleared his throat calming himself.

Smirking, Sun Ce leaned forward, "You know what your problem is?"

"I have a proficient temper? When provoked, I have the social graces of a rabid dog? I can't handle addiction? I don't know how to handle women? I can't handle men? I can't separate physical aesthetic from emotional aesthetic?—"

"Hold it, son," Sun Ce stopped his friend, rubbing his forehead.

"You know, your friend is right," Sun Ce continued, chuckling to himself, "You love to worry yourself to death, when you don't worry, you find something to worry about. That's why you have that furrowed brow all the damn time. You can't stand to relax."

"What 'friend' would this be…" Zhou Yu sounded skeptical.

"That soft spoken foreigner. What was his name? Musa? Musta?"

"Mustafa?"

"That's it!"

Zhou Yu's face went passive, he hadn't thought about his training companion or the Turks. They were probably gone by now, fighting for some warlord for money. But he forgot to thank them, or hear if any of them were lost. He hoped not. No man should've died for his rage. All that said, he knew he wouldn't have the daring or confidence if they didn't have his back.

"How did they seem? Were they disgruntled?"

"They were shockingly flippant about it. They just disappeared one day, but they'll be back, I think."

Sun Ce couldn't help but smile as Zhou Yu stared out at the landscape, fingers stroking his chin as if his beard was still there. His eyes were focused, but saddened. Sun Ce couldn't pretend to know everything about his friend's relationship with Mustafa. But that Turk…he sure was something. The man was rusty when it came to leading, but the other Turks seemed to trust him. Maybe it was Mustafa's soft nature off the battlefield, Sun Ce couldn't tell. But one thing he could tell was the abject sadness and worry in Mustafa's eyes when he handed Sun Ce the sword Zhou Yu used to cut down Cao Cao's men. His hand trembled, as if the bloodshed and power used with the sword was too much to handle. Then, the next morning, the Turks were gone, as if they disappeared in the wind.

Regardless of the Turks, regardless of Zhou Yu's personal demons, Sun Ce stared at his strategist with a calm gaze. The near future was brightening, no matter how Zhou Yu would look at it. In a few months time, there would be a new addition to the palace, and Sun Ce knew, as it was with his own son, once Zhou Yu looked upon his child for the first time, his turbulent heart would still with joy and hope. Sun Ce would bet his whole kingdom on it.

The warlord eased out of his chair and stretched, "Ahhh, I guess we should get back to the usual grind. Let's go inside."

Zhou Yu turned his head and nodded, following his friend. He stepped in front of Sun Ce and put his hand on the door, "Let's hope you can stay awake this time—"

When he opened the door, Lian Shi was right on the other side.

"Hello, lover," she immediately said in a husky voice.

Zhou Yu jerked back, a yelp of surprise dying in his throat. But Sun Ce burst out laughing.

"At least one lady is ready and willing to take the edge off you, Zhou Yu," Ce laughed and it was obvious that this was just a joke.

"Do you two enjoy torturing me so?"

Lian Shi arched a brow, her eyes glinting. She had a smart reply, "You could always return the favor. Just…be gentle."

The end came out as a breathless gasp, and Sun Ce laughed again, "Alright Lian Shi, he's learned his lesson. Get back to Quan so he can apologize to you, before he gets cold feet and locks himself in his room again."

The attractive black-haired woman bowed and left. Sun Ce turned back to his friend, but his smile turned into a frown as Zhou Yu was giving him an ice glare.

"What?"

"You need a better hobby," Zhou Yu replied bluntly.

Sun Ce rolled his eyes and let his shoulders drop, "Aw, c-come on. It was the only thing I could think of that would get you out of the bitter barn. I think I deserve a thank you."

"You can thank me when I save your ass on the next campaign."

"Yeah, yeah…" Sun Ce stepped inside the palace.

But Zhou Yu stopped himself from following his friend. He turned his head and peered down from the terrace. His gaze fell on a plum tree where Ling Tong was flirting with the Qiao sisters. The sisters were enjoying themselves as Ling Tong was trying to impress them with some story or another.

Xiao Qiao was smiling at the taller man.

Zhou Yu let his brow crease with a slight twinge of jealousy, but he rubbed it, easing the crease away.

That's when he caught Xiao Qiao's eye.

He froze, unsure whether to smile or wave or even acknowledge her presence. He waited with bated breath, posture stiff. He must've looked very unforgiving upon that terrace.

Still, because she was who she was, Xiao Qiao beamed up at him, the soft mature smile she had grown to have within the last few months.

Zhou Yu's cheeks flushed a little and his lips parted slightly in shock, but he chuckled and smiled back.

Xiao Qiao laughed lightly but turned to her sister and Ling Tong, her eyes still holding his for a blissful second longer than necessary, before giving Ling Tong her full attention.

Zhou Yu's smile didn't falter, not even when he let out a breath and his shoulders relaxed, feeling warmth filling his heart again.

Xiao Qiao's best feature was always her smile and this time Zhou Yu knew it saved him. It reassured him.

Maybe…just maybe…

* * *

Thaaaaat's it! Crappy ending, but an ending nonetheless. I'd like to take the time to thanks all of my reviewers and favoriters. You are what makes this thing possible. For those who really enjoy my writing I am currently writing **Fire Winter**. It's more in line with history than these, and it features several other characters from other factions. It does have some stuff about Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao in it if that's what you are looking for so...yeah, let me know what you think.

That said, there may be a pseudo-sequel to this, but Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao are not the main characters. It's Lu Su. We'll see how that goes.  
Again, thanks and goodnight all.


End file.
